Kim Possible: So Not The Drama
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Set after So The Drama. The Diablo threat over, Drakken and Shego behind bars, it was supposed to have been over. When an incident occurs at the Junior Prom, events are set in motion that no one could have predicted. With the hero everyone turns to missing, Ron Stoppable is forced on a journey to save the world and the woman he loves, unsure if she feels the same about him.
1. Prologue: The Possible Decoy

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. I'm just borrowing them for an idea that popped into my mind._

_If you like this then feel free to leave a review, I'd love the feedback from you guy's and gal's._

**Set after Season 3 but before Season 4 of Kim Possible**

**Story idea inspired by the film So The Drama and the episode Ill Suited. I don't know if someone came up with this story idea before but if it is similar to anything someone has done before in anyway then this is purely coincidental.**

**Also note this is a seperate storyline arc from other stories**

* * *

Junior Prom. Perhaps the most intense sitch Ron has ever been in, mainly because he was going with the most popular girl in school. His best friend ever since pre-K. Kim.

Walking into the gym hall, decorated with streamers, balloons, disco lights, surround sound speakers and a collection of vinyl records with record player at the end. Kim was right beside him as she held his hand, ever so gently. His heart was pounding when they stopped, watching as a hundred pairs of eyes stared at them. Ron could have sworn he can feel their gazes falling on him, Kim the same perhaps.

_Okay Stoppable, let's see some Ronman courage,_ He thought, trying to calm himself as his heart rate increased. The situation was worsened when he noticed that Bonnie had a 'no freaking way' expression on her face.

_Yeah, courage is now totally gone._

"It finally happened," Bonnie gasped, amused from what she saw. "She's dating that loser! KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE ARE _DATING_!"

A mocking laugh escaped from her lips, silence followed. Ron thought of it as a delayed laugh, everyone was too shocked at that moment but would soon would be in three.

Two.

One.

The laugh didn't follow, instead the young couple were met with thunderous applause, the sounds of the claps fuelling Ron's confidence, along with Bonnie's embarrassed expression. He felt a strong feeling of satisfaction when Bonnie crossed her arms in defeat, the fool made now her.

_BOO-YAH! Courage is totally back!_

Music filled the air, a song he recognised that fitted perfectly in this moment, _Could It Be. _As much as he tried, he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of the woman who performed it. He remembered listening to it in the treehouse, while Kim dated Eric, everything about the song couldn't make him stop thinking about her. He even told Rufus that it was funny how the singer 'sounded exactly like Kim', although Rufus couldn't hear the similarity.

Feeling a small set of hands, no paws, pushing on his leg, it caused him to lose his balance and lean towards Kim. Rufus then moved to the other side and pushed Kim gently towards Ron, just to get things moving.

Turning to look at her, he smiled at Kim, Kim smiling back. Taking her hand in his, they made their way to the center of the gym hall, the most magical moment of their lives. If Bonnie couldn't ruin this moment then nothing can. A few other student's started to join in, dancing with their partners while Kim and Ron were in the center, the best spot of a school prom.

Looking into each other's eyes, Kim smiled and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He felt the soft strands of her hair by his cheek, smell the perfume she was wearing, the way she held onto him ever so gently. It was as if she was made for him.

Everyone in the gym hall watched as they had their first dance, Rufus hopping onto the table with all the vinyl records with Monique standing next to him, ever so happy for her closest friends. Brick Flagg was busy eating cake, respecting the union between Kim and Ron while his former date just scowled at them, her own perfect night ruined.

Stopping for a brief moment, the young couple took a moment to look deeply into each other's eyes. Ron was amazed how much Kim's eyes sparkled under the light of the disco ball, that all the times he looked into those eyes and saw a friend, she was really the woman he loved the most in the whole world. A sly smile on his face, he knew what was going to happen next. Okay, sure it happened before with the moodulator incident but this was the real deal, this was true love.

Smiling back at him softly, they both slowly leaned in closer to each other, eyes closed while everyone stopped and looked at the biggest moment in the history of Middleton High. Bonnie's eyes widening as she realised what was going to happen, something that was totally against the rules set up to keep the high standards of cheerleaders. Brick Flagg smiling and nodding his head respectly, his arms crossed in a casual way. Monique and Rufus leaning their heads forward in anticipation, watching the couple moving closer to each other.

Opening her eyes, Kim gave a coy smile as she opened her mouth slightly. Ron tilted his head, bring his mouth to hers and sharing a kiss that had him screaming 'BOO-YAH' inside his head. They held onto the moment for a brief moment, Ron wishing it to never end, breaking the kiss to look at the woman he loved.

Kim smiled back sweetly, the moment so perfect until the unthinkable happened, her smile growing to un-natural proportions and her perfect facial features starting to melt. Ron stood in terror as Kim's body started to disintergrate in his arms, green ooze seeping from her body as she collapsed to the ground. Bonnie screamed in terror while Brick fainted from the shock, Monique and Rufus gasping in horror while Ron stood still, completely speechless.

"Aw man, and my ex-girlfriend said I was a bad kisser," A student whispered to his buddy, while everyone watched in stunned silence. Ron just stood there, a horrified expression on his face when he suddenly realised what had happened.

"KP? You're a SYNTHODRONE?" Ron yelled, before a cry of horror escaped from him.

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**KIM POSSIBLE: SO NOT THE DRAMA**_

_**-PROLOGUE-**_

_**THE POSSIBLE DECOY**_

* * *

_Middleton High_

Global Justice agents were called immediately by Monique, a small investigation team mobilised at the school an hour later, led by Agent Will Du. Bonnie was still shaking from the shock and Brick offered to take her home, a few girls were still crying from what they had witnessed while GJ agents reassured them that Kim didn't die, yet the mystery remained. Where was the real Kim Possible? Was she still alive or...the unthinkable?

In the gym hall, Ron was going over those questions in his mind while kneeling next to the remains of the Syntho-Kim, never saying a word while agents gathered potential clues from the area. Replaying what happened in his head, he tried to figure out how this could have happened, how Drakken could have made a Synthodrone of KP and take her place. Was it when they were tied up? It had to be. A flash of anger surged through him and the young teen got up, heading outside onto the school car park, ignoring the looks from other students as he leant against a streetlight, the faint yellow light illuminating him.

"Ron?" A familiar voice said, which made Ron sigh.

"Yeah Tara?" Ron asked, turning to face her. He could see she was with her date, Josh Mankey, his arm around her offering comfort, mascara was streaked down her face, an obvious sign she had been crying.

"I..I'm so sorry for what happened," Tara said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"Well I'm actually feeling pretty stupid at the moment," Ron said flatly. "I finally get the courage to tell KP how I felt about her and it turns out SHE WAS A SYNTHODRONE!"

He didn't mean to shout the last part out, making Tara jump slightly with fright while everyone stared at him for his outburst. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he calmed himself down, he had to stay focused at the moment. He needed a clear head.

"Tara...I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Ron, you're angry and hurt," Tara said, understandingly. "It's only natural to feel like this...after what happened."

"Ron, I'm sure she's okay," Josh said, trying to be comforting. "She's a tough girl, and I'm sure those GJ guys will get her back."

Ron nodded silently, although unsure whenever GJ will be able to get Kim back, they always seemed to need her help for the most tricker missions and arrived only for clean-up. How could they deal with this sitch without the Kim Possible to help them out? How could they get her back?

"I'm gonna go, I don't want to stick around here any longer," Ron sighed.

"I can give you lift if ya want," Josh offered, jerking his thumb towards a small car in the parking lot.

"Nah, I'll walk," Ron sighed, waving to them. "See ya Josh. Tar'."

Heading over towards the crowd, he had to get Rufus back before going home, making his way past the other students while avoiding eye contact. He found his companion with Monique, sitting on her shoulder and gently nuzzling her cheek to comfort her. Monique wiped her eyes with a tissue, another student who been crying from the shock.

"Ron, here's the Kimmunicator back," Monique said, handing him the small, teal colored device.

"Thanks Mo'. I see Rufus has been keepin' ya company."

"Sure has," Monique said, while Rufus nodded his head. "Y'know for a little guy, he sure is a womaniser."

"He learned from the best," Ron joked weakly, as his small companion jumped over onto his shoulder. "See ya Monique."

"Bye Ron," Monique said, quickly leaning in and hugging him gently, planting a friendly kiss on his cheek. "They'll get Kim back. I know they will."

"Thanks," Ron said, turning around to leave. He wasn't in the mood to speak to GJ agents, avoiding them if they wanted to question him, using the crowd for cover until he snuck away.

After a few minutes walking, Ron felt a few droplets of rain starting to fall as another storm cloud began passing over Middleton, not caring about a little rain...or a lot. His thoughts returned to Kim and the moment they were together when tied up, when she...that synthodrone pretended to lose all hope. But what confused Ron was why did a Synthodrone of Kim foil Drakken's plan? Why did she stop the Diablo plan and kick Shego into a electrical tower? What did Drakken hope to achieve in jail?

But what hurt the most was that he confessed his true feelings to a machine, a soulless machine. With the real Kim somewhere else at the time, she would never have known how he really felt about her. Did she feel the same way? Was the machine mimicking her own personality exactly or was it just messing around with him? Could Kim ever actually love a guy like him?

It was a question that Ron need to know the answer to, yet he was afraid, no terrified, of what it could be. Either Kim loved him...or she didn't. He had to know.

The rain started to fall more heavily, rain water mixing with tears that began to fall, soaking the young teen as he trudged on through the rain. Rufus retreated into the pocket of Ron's jacket, seeking warmth from the cold rain. He wasn't far from Kim's house and knowing GJ, they would be there to inform the Possible's but he had to talk to them. Breaking out into a run, Ron ran through the heavy rain to Kim's house.

**-RS & KP-**

_Possible Home_

James comforted a distraught Anne after GJ informed them of the incident at Middleton High, sitting down together on the couch while agents scanned from more clues.

"We know this is a difficult time but you must tell us everything the Syntho-Kim did before leaving for the prom," An agent said, taking notes on a small pad. "Even the smallest detail could help us."

Anne dried her eyes on a small handkerchief in her hand, taking in a deep breath to compose herself.

"She...it, went up to her room and changed into her prom dress, coming back down and heading out to the prom with Ron," Anne said. "That...thing, was not here for long. It just went up to my daughter's room, got changed and left."

"So the Synthodrone didn't stay long?"

"They were in a hurry," Anne explained. "Ron and that machine left quickly before the prom finished."

"So it didn't do anything else?"

"No...no it didn't," Anne said, before more tears started to flow from her eyes, James hugging her tightly.

A couple of GJ agents came down from upstairs, finishing scanning for clues in Kim's room, the looks on their faces told everyone that they couldn't find anything. A frantic knocking at the door alerted them, opening it to reveal a soaked Ron Stoppable, gasping for breath as he stepped inside.

"Mr and Mrs Dr P!" Ron gasped, shivering from the cold. "I'm so sorry...I..I messed up."

James got up from the couch and made his way over to the distraught teen, wrapping a fatherly arm around his shoulder's.

"Ronald, you're not to blame," James said. "But if I ever get my hands on that Lipsky, I'll..."

"Dr Director is already heading down to Middleton Supermax Pen to question Dr Drakken," An agent said. "He'll tell us where your daughter is."

"He better."

"Well we better get moving, but I promise you we will get Miss Possible back."

Collecting all the equipment they had brought with them, the agents quietly left the Possible's house and drove off into the night in a black van. With Ron shivering from the cold of his damp suit, James took the young man into the kitchen, motioning him to sit down.

"I'll make you something warm to drink before I'll take you home," James said, heading to the kitchen. "Hot chocolate good for you?"

"Yeah...that'll be great," Ron said weakly, while Anne went upstairs to get something. "Listen...I'm so sorry this happened. I mean... I should've known it wasn't her!"

"I know how you feel," James said, pausing for a moment. "That thing had us all fooled, yet...I still thought it was my little Kimmie-cub."

Anne came back from upstairs, a large folded up towel in her arms and gave it to Ron.

"Dry yourself off Ronald," Anne said. "And you better change out of those clothes. You'll catch a cold if you wear that a second longer."

"Thanks Mrs Dr P. My uh...well KP keeps a spare mission outfit for me in her room, just in case I need to change over here if a mission came up."

Anne nodded gently and Ron got up, heading upstairs to Kim's room. In her attic bedroom, he went over to a drawer that contained his spare mission clothes, a black T-shirt, a pair of grey cargo pants and grey sneaker's. Getting out of his soaked prom suit and changing into his mission gear, he sat down on Kim's bed, burying his face in her pillow as more tears threatened to fall. He could still smell traces of Kim on her pillow, the faint smell of the hairspray and deodorant she used.

_Where are you KP? Where did Drakken hide you?_

"Ronald? You okay?" Anne asked, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Uh...yeah," Ron said, wiping away tears threatening to fall. "Sorry, I..I was just.."

"It's okay," Anne said, handing him the hot chocolate and getting a 'thanks' in return, sitting down on the bed next to him. "You really do care for Kimmie, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Ron said truthfully, thinking back to the moment he confessed his feelings to the Synthodrone.

He fell silent for a moment, thinking back to why he said that, why he declared his true feelings at that time. She was heartbroken from being betrayed by Eric, having her emotions being toyed with by Drakken and had lost the will to fight. She needed to know that she was loved, by the right man in her life, the one who was always with her. Kim needed him...and she still does.

"Mrs Dr P, I'm going after Kim," Ron said, draining the hot chocolate down in one gulp and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought Drakken went too far when he changed Bueno Nacho, but capturing KP! He's just made it far more personal than he can ever imagine!"

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Supermax Penitentiary_

Walking down the halls of the most secure prison in Middleton, Dr Elizabeth Director made her down towards the interogation room, followed closely by a select bunch of fellow agents. She wasn't too pleased with what Drakken did and she was fairly confused to why a Synthodrone Kim foiled his own plan, as well as the location of the actual Miss Possible as well. Arriving outside the room in which Drakken was being held, the guard at the door opened the secure lock, allowing Director and her agents inside.

Drakken sat at the table, a sly smile on his face while he wore a prison jumpsuit, chuckling as Director sat down before him.

"Ah Director...I see I actually managed to surprise you this time," He said, chuckling again. "So you figured out that I have the real Kim Possible."

"Spill it Drakken," Director said. "I'm in no mood for any funny stuff. Where's Possible?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I won't ask again," Director said, barely keeping her cool. "Where...is...Possible?"

"You want to know the answer?" Drakken said, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table. "She's with me."

"I said enough with the funny stuff!"

"What, you think I am lying?" Drakken said, laughing again. "Oh, I see I fooled you even more with my more brillianter scheme!"

"Drakken, 'Brillianter' isn't a word," Director said flatly.

"IT WILL BE WHEN THE GREAT DR DRAKKEN TAKES OVER THE WORLD!"

"Fine, you won't tell where Kim is, so why not tell us what you got planned?" Director said.

"Okay then...you want to know something?" Drakken asked. "Fine by me. You see...I am not the **real** Dr Drakken."

Director froze when she saw him chuckling again, his features starting to melt while a beeping sound suddenly activated. Jumping forwards, she tore open his prison jumpsuit and saw the chest area melt to reveal Syntho-ooze pouring out. One of the agents that walked into the room with her turned a shade of green, clasping a hand to his mouth and running out of the room. The manical laughter of the Syntho-Drakken slowly died out into a hoarse electronic groan as the remains of the Syntho-Drakken fell to the floor, syntho-ooze spilling everywhere. Closing her eye, humiliated from what she just witnessed, she finally opened it and looked at the other GJ agents that remained behind.

"This investigation has just got complicated."

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

In a secure lab, carefully hidden from the watchful eyes of his enemies, Dr Drakken sat at his work station while putting together a rescue plan for Shego. The Diablo plan didn't work out, namely the Syntho-Kim he used. His fault really after using the brain tap machine he used on Dr Possible on the real Kim Possible, copying her personality into a Synthodrone of her design. That part worked perfectly but the bit that he forgot to do was install instructions for her to join forces with him, betraying the buffoon and damaging her good reputation. Instead the Synthodrone went on to foil his plan while he used his decoy and escaped with the real Kim Possible, promptly activating the kill switch in the Syntho-Kim when he arrived at his back up lair.

However he did have another plan in the works, along with a surprise for Shego as soon as he busts her out of jail, something to make her job more easier when he will give her the tasks required for his most diabolical plan ever.

_Oh I can not wait to see the expression on Shego's face when I come to her rescue,_ Drakken thought, while he watched a news report on the disappearance of Kim Possible. Picking up a glass of coco-moo, he took a well deserved swig from it before getting up and heading over to a small chamber, hooked up to a life support system.

Inside the chamber, covered up to her shoulders by a plain white blanket was the still form of Kimberly Anne Possible, in a state of suspended animation. Her eyes closed, she was completely unaware of her surroundings and the danger she was in. Patting the glass of the chamber, Drakken smiled at the state of his arch-foe, helpless before the very man she foiled everytime when he put his schemes into action. Well not this time.

"As soon as Shego is out of prison," Drakken said mockingly, to his sleeping prisoner. "I'll show everyone just how brillanter my schemes can be."

* * *

**SC90'S Chapter Follow Up**

So what do you guy's and gal's reckon of this story idea I came up with then? It's something I came up that I decided to put into action to get myself out of another case of writer's block, so I hope you all enjoy this. It would be great to leave a review, I would love the feedback from you all. What I can inform you is that since this is a different storyline arc I been working on, prepare to see the return of my first OC Drake Synthodrone #902 as one of the upcoming villains.


	2. Chapter I: Busting Shego Out

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney._

_Author's note: Thanks for Jimmy1201 for mentioning the story "You Kissed A Synthdrone?" by Backroads, I'll have to check that out. Also I remember from CB's review for A Very Possible Father's Day about my little nod to him with the CB-73 space probe reference. His question on whenever it was shot off into a black hole, well this chapter will have an answer to that in here. Also I been using the film A Sitch in Time for parts of character development in the plot. Enjoy the story folks!_

* * *

**-Chapter I-**

**Busting Shego Out**

_Middleton Supermax Penitentiary_

It wasn't looking good for Director. The world's most greatest hero was missing, in the clutches of a madman that somehow managed to fool the entire Global Justice department, turning them into the biggest laughing stocks overnight. Maybe he wasn't the idiot everyone thought him to be. His Diablo scheme, although foiled, was a very close call for everyone. It looked like he finally started to wise up and step up his game, or he got very lucky and was continuing his streak.

Either way, he had to be stopped. Fast.

Turning over the small box-like device they found in the Syntho-Drakken's remains, she could tell it was a pre-programmed 'kill switch' device, designed to destroy the Drakken Synthodrone when in captivity to add insult to injury. She was unsure what the lunatic had planned and she wasn't going to take any chances, first she had to know if they did at least have someone in their custody. If there was a Syntho-Drakken, chances were he designed a Syntho-Shego and they caught the wrong woman, although the current condition she was in did indicate she may likely be human.

_Still...I have to be sure,_ Director thought.

Leaving the east block of the facility, Director made her way over to the west block, where the female inmates were housed. Passing through the corridor's and getting a few nods from the prison guards, she finally arrived at a heavily guarded cell door, two GJ agents armed with stun rifles stood either side of it.

"Leave," Director said, watching the two guards walk from their posts, fishing out a key card in her pocket and tapping it on the security console by the door.

Without making a noise, the door slid open and Director stepped inside, keeping her eye on the prisoner. Shego lay on her bed in an orange prison jumpsuit, her hands resting behind her head and her eyes closed, her long coal hair with a green tint was still frizzed from getting electrocuted. When she was brought in, it was easier to control her since the electricity weakened her temporarily, so Director would have no trouble handling a simple 'test' to be carried out.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Shego said weakly, a smirk forming on her face as she opened her eyes. "Thought I was feeling lonely?"

"Just checking up on something Miss Go," Director said, in no mood for further games. "Hold out your hand."

"Say what?"

"I said, hold...out...you...hand."

"Whatever," Shego muttered under her breath, sitting up and extending her arm forward, holding her hand out. Moving quickly, Director grasped Shego's hand and took out a small, sharp hairpin and jabbed at Shego's index finger, drawing a small droplet of blood.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?" Shego yelled, withdrawing her hand and getting up from her bed, retaliating instantly with a punch that Director blocked easily, grasping the younger woman's arm.

"Easy, Miss Go," Director said, holding Shego's arm tightly. "Sorry I had to do that but I had to be sure."

"Be sure of what?" Shego snarled, yanking her arm free and sitting down on the bed, her sudden outburst making her feel dizzy.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is if someone makes me bleed!" Shego snapped. "Now what made you suddenly decide that I needed to have an impromptu blood test?"

"Ok, you really want to know?" Director said, crossing her arms. "To see if you were a Synthodrone. That answer your question?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you thought **I**...was a **Synthodrone**?" Shego said disbelievingly, giving Director a piercing glare. "What a load of..."

"Director, we heard the commotion," A guard said, interrupting them while the other guard arrived shortly after, gasping for breath. "Everything okay?"

Director nodded and gave a dismissing wave of her hand, the two guards leaving the room but standing just outside, Shego noticing they had their fingers ready on the rifle trigger's. Glancing back at Director, she could see the older woman wore an expression of upmost seriousness on her face, a look that Shego realised something was up.

"Y-y-you're not lying...aren't you?" Shego asked, completely stunned. "You really thought I was one. So what made you think I was in the first..."

Shego suddenly stopped as it came to her, bringing a hand to her head in realisation at the only logical explanation. She never felt so stupid in all her life.

"It's Drakken, isn't it? He made a Synthodrone of himself and you arrested it," Shego said, noticing the expression on Director's face was telling her she was right. That realisation hit Shego hard, harder than when Kim kicked her into the tower as she realised she been betrayed. "Th-that...jerk! So after all I done for that blue guy! All that stuff I got for his stupid plans, he just leaves me here while enjoying his freedom! URGH, WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Who knows? Even I got no idea what he has planned and his world domination plots are normally pretty predictable."

Without saying another word, Director left Shego alone to be with her thoughts, the door closing quietly. Getting up from the bed, Shego looked out the barred window of her cell and gazed out into the thunder storm brewing outside, trying to work out Drakken's reasons for leaving her there and what she would do if she ever saw him again.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

Silence hung in the air while Drakken slumped at his desk, fast asleep with an action plan to rescue Shego written on a note on the desk, as the still sleeping form of Kim Possible lay trapped in her stasis chamber, computers monitoring her vital signs. Another chamber of familiar design lay opposite to her, the subject inside was being scanned by a blue light that searched for any potential malfunctions. It had been at it for a few hours, nearing the completion of its cycle.

It was a prototype Drakken had been working on for a new Synthodrone, it's positronic brain connected to the moodulator that was once attached to Shego, allowing him to have a synthetic henchman that could feel real emotions and act on natural human instinct, even controlling the emotions it felt so it can attack in a mindless rage. The earlier Eric prototype didn't have emotions, the computer just mimicked data collected from Drakken's research into finding Kim's weakness, the typical school girl crush on the new hottie. Eric was designed to keep her occupied, reporting back to Drakken when their dates were over and giving him more information on the private life of his nemesis, finding it funny how such a smart girl can be tricked so easily.

A repetetive beep alerted Drakken, waking him from his slumber and glancing at the diagnostic chamber for the Synthodrone. Getting up and heading over to the computer console next to it, he punched up the diagnostic report and frowned when he saw something of a setback.

_**Moodulator System - Warning: Error Detected**_

_Error detected? _Drakken thought, an exasperated sigh escaping from him. _Must've been damaged from when I got it off Shego, blast it! This could be a minor set back! _

Typing in another command to bring up a detailed analysis of the Moodulator, the screen flickered for a moment as the report loaded, finally appearing on the screen.

_**Moodulator System Detailed Diagnostic**_

_**Error Type - Anomalous Data Found**_

_**Data likely formed after method of Moodulator removal, Neural Shock Blast on subject, Shego. Hypothetically, data is likely side effect from the Neural Feedback Effect.**_

_Neural Feedback? Wait a sec...no, it couldn't be! _Drakken thought, as he began typing in a new command into the computer. He brought up a document that wasn't too old, back when he removed the Moodulator from Shego. While she was unconcious after the 'procedure', or to be technical 'blasted her with a energy canon', he performed a scan on her brain patterns to make sure he didn't cause any permanant damage, afraid that he would have to get a new mercenary willing to fight Kim Possible. With the scan of Shego brain pattens brought up, he typed in another command and waited as the computer began comparing the data on the Moodulator with Shego's brain patterns, his eyes widening at the result on the screen.

_**Process complete. Comparison confirms a 99.81% data match. 0.19% error for information degradation. Data is copied personality of original Moodulator host. Warning: Dual Patterns Detected, high risk of multiple personality disorder if error not amended.**_

"Oh, ho ho," Drakken said to himself, chuckling at what he saw. "So, it appears I won't need to install a custom personality after all."

It was a perfect opportunity for Drakken really, Shego would benefit from having an assisstant to help her on covert missions that acted just like her, however the set back was the individual patterns in the Moodulator. In order to fix that little mess, he had to merge the data with the positronic brain into one mind. Who knows what sort of damage could have happened if the machine malfunctioned? Of course the Synthodrone had to wait, since he didn't have the expertise to fix such a delicate problem. He needed a professional and the only way to get a professional is if he captured one, and in order to capture one, he needed Shego back.

Heading back to the desk, he checked the rescue plan he formed and smiled to himself, before heading down to the hanger and getting into his hover car. Firing the engines up, the small craft hovered in the air for a few seconds, blasting out of the hanger and into the thunderous night sky.

**-RS & KP-**

_Possible Home_

The twins were upstairs, trying to get to sleep but the knowledge of their missing sister made them restless. Downstairs in the den, Anne was sitting down on the couch next to Ronald, listening to her husband remaining remarkably calm as he spoke on the phone, not knowing what devastating news had shocked him. She prayed silently that Kim was found, that she was safe but from the way the conversation was going, she knew she was still missing. Hearing her husband put the phone down, she watched as he sat down next to her, wrapping a loving arm around her.

"That...was Global Justice," He sighed, trying to break the news to his wife gently. "Th-there...there was an incident at jail. It's about Drakken."

"Drakken?" Ron asked, feeling a heavy weight in the pit of stomach, dreading what James had to say. "What is it? Is it about KP?"

"Ronald...h-he, he wasn't...they never had him," James managed to say, hugging Anne tightly as she brought her hands to her mouth. "He was...it was...a..."

"He was a Synthodrone?" Ron said, watching as James nodded in confirmation. "So he's still out there, somewhere in the world and he's got Kim. Is that what GJ are saying?"

The silence that followed said it all. He couldn't believe it, he hoped GJ would get the location of Kim from Drakken but with him missing too, it looked like they were never going to find her. The last he ever saw Kim, the real Kim, was when Eric rendered her unconcious. He needed to know what happened to her after Shego knocked him out, to do that he had to go the the last place they were together. Pulling the Kimmunicator out of his pants pocket, Ron called Wade, waiting until the image of their technical advisor appeared on the screen, tired but forcing himself to stay alert.

"Hey Ron," Wade yawned. "You need something?"

"I need a ride," Ron answered. "To Bueno Nacho Headquarters."

"GJ's already there Ron, they said they'll be handling the investigation."

"Yeah, well a load of good they're doing so far," Ron said, trying his hardest to not raise his voice. "Wade, I'm going after Kim and there is no way Global Justice is gonna stop me."

"Y-you're serious about this, aren't you?" Wade said, seeing the sheer determination in Ron's eyes.

"Note...serious...face!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ron turned to see it belonged to James, a look of utmost respect on his face.

"If that is the case then," James said, holding up a pair of car keys with his other hand. "I'll be happy to give you a lift, son."

"Seriously?"

"Note serious face, Ronald," James said. "Let's go."

"I better stay behind," Anne said, her voice still quite shaken. "Someone has to keep an eye on the boys."

"I'll upload the co-ordinates to your sat nav, Dr Possible," Wade said, typing in a command on his computer. "Alright, done. I'll call you again when you get there."

The screen of the Kimmunicator went blank as Wade disconnected the call, Ron immediately stuffing it into his cargo pants pocket. Kissing his wife goodbye, James left the house with Ron and dashed over to the car in the pouring rain, getting inside as quickly as possible. Pulling out of the driveway, they drove on into the night towards the last known location of Kim Possible.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

Silence hung in the air of Drakken's lair, except for the steady beep of electronic equipment monitoring Kim's vital signs. Inside the stasis chamber, the auburn haired teen's dreams formed from her most pleasant or painful memories, a side effect of the brain tap machine that copied her personality into the Syntho-Kim.

_She saw it was a sunny day, sitting alone under a tree while watching the other children play. So far, four year old Kimberly Anne Possible was feeling very miserable, sniveling quietly as she sat in the shade of a large oak tree while the other children played. She wanted to stay with her parents and feel her baby sister kick inside her mother, although her mother suggested it might be a baby brother. What she didn't understand was why her mother said 'Don't even joke' when her dad suggested it might be two. In the end, her parents convinced her to go by telling her that her first day may seem scary but as soon as she made a friend, she would be in for a super time. Well...some super time she was having._

_No one made the effort to go over to talk to her and Kim couldn't find the courage to talk to the other kids, afraid that they won't want to play with her or be her friend. Picking at the grass on the ground, she noticed a red ball rolled over to her, resting against her leg. Looking up in surprise, she saw a small blond boy around her age, wearing a red t-shirt with a bear on the front, blue shorts with a light blue stripe and black sneakers...and he was smiling at her._

_"Uh...hey," He said, looking a little awkward. "Uhm...did I er...disturb you?"_

_"N-no," Kim managed to say, wiping away her tears. "Erm...is this yours?"_

_"Yeah, well I mean no...it's not mine, I got it out of the toy chest," The boy said, realising he started to sound a little crazy, slapping a hand to his head. "Man...I always end up saying something..."_

_"Weird?" Kim finished from a hunch she had, watching him nod silently._

_"Yeah, well that's what all the other kids think I am," The boy said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "No one seems to like me much here, I mean I know you think I'm weird, right?"_

_Kim had to agree with him there, he was one of the weirdest kids at pre-school but he was also one of the nicest ones._

_"Well, you're weird," Kim said smiling. "But I like you."_

_She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the look of surprise on his face, his mouth twitching slightly until it formed a smile._

_"R-R-Really? You actually like me?"_

_"Yeah, you seem like a really nice person," Kim said, handing the ball to him. "So...uh...what's your name?"_

_"Ron," The boy said. "Ron Stoppable. Two P's."_

_"My name's Kim...Kim Possible," Kim said, starting to get a good feeling about making a new friend. "Two S's."_

_"Kim Possible huh? Mind..uh...mind if I call ya KP for short?" Ron asked. "Yeah, KP has a nice bon-diggity ring to it."_

_He was right, it did sound good and it wasn't as embarrassing being called Kimmie-cub by her father._

_"So...you wanna play KP?" Ron asked, indicating to the ball._

_"Sound's spankin' Ron."_

_The rest of the day was better than Kim imagined it to be, getting to know Ron better and forging the start of a friendship that would later define them both. She was saddened when the end of the day came, watching as their parents arrived to take them home. That was when Ron said something that made her cheer up._

_"Hey, I'll see ya tomorrow KP," Ron said, waving goodbye._

_She smiled and waved back. "Sure," Kim said. "Bye Ron."_

_She watched the boy get into the back of his parents car, his folks giving a friendly wave to the Possible's before getting in and driving off. Feeling a large hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled at her father._

_"I see you met a new friend, Kimmie-cub," James said, opening the car door for her. "You see, what did I tell you? Anything is possible for a Possible."_

Still inside the chamber, the sedated Kim stirred slightly, her lips twitching until they formed a slight smile as she relived one of her most closely treasured memories.

**-RS & KP-**

_Approaching Middleton Supermax Penitentiary_

The hover car made its approach to the prison as the rain continued to fall. Drakken muttered under his breath, regretting that he didn't install a retractable roof for the car while glancing at the radar system, a small dot flickering on the display. He smiled when he noticed the Syntho-Drakken's remains were still at the prison, something he exploited to his advantage as he began altering the plan, typing in a command at the computer console on the craft. With a final stroke of the key, he sent what would be the Syntho-Drakken's last surprise to Global Justice.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Supermax Penitentiary_

Stored in the evidence closet, the small 'kill switch' device began it's secret secondary function as a beeping sound started again, the beeps getting faster and faster, raising in pitch after each beep. Dr Director was in the warden's office, hoping to keep news of Drakken's escape away from the media. With news of Kim's disappearance already out to the press, if Drakken's escape was made public it would cause a panic. Meanwhile Shego was asleep on her bed, unware that her confinement was coming to an end.

Back in the evidence closet, the beeping intensified while a guard walked in, curious about the strange noise her heard until his eyes fell on the box, widening in terror as he turned on the spot and smashed a fire alarm as he fled in terror, quickly alerting everyone nearby.

"CLEAR THE BUILDING, WE GOT A BOMB!"

Director dashed out of the warden's office, hearing the frantic shouts of the 'bomb' in the building over the fire alarm, activating her comm device on her wrist.

"This is Director, I need back-up immedia..."

She never finished her sentence when the shock of a powerful explosion knocked her down, the ceiling and walls cracking from the detonation. Over at the opposite side of the prison, Shego opened her eyes and sprang into a defensive position, surprised by the loud explosion that woken her. Glancing out of the window, she tried to see what happened, only for her facial expression to change from surprised to a scowl at the sight of the hover car in the air being piloted by her employer.

"Drakken," She growled, focusing her plasma powers and blasting a hole in her prison wall.

In her weakened state, she collapsed to the floor, nearly blacking out from the strain on her body. Hearing the whine of the engines, she forced herself up as the craft got closer to the hole she made, tensing her legs as she prepared to escape. Darting forwards, she lept off the very edge and landed awkwardly into the back of the hover car, slamming into the damp seats hard.

"Oh Shego, I'm so glad you're..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Shego yelled, clasping a hand to her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her, trying her hardest to not be sick.

With the engines giving maximum thrust, the hover car blasted off into the night while sirens filled the air, the spotlights focused on the damage done by the bomb. It would take half an hour for the authorities to learn another criminal escaped their grasp.

**-RS & KP-**

_En-route to Bueno Nacho Headquarters_

"Man, this thunder sounds like its getting worse," Ron said, as he watched the rain hammering on the rear view window. "Its like a bomb went off not too far from here."

"Yeah, its sure is getting rough," James said, struggling to see the road clearly through the heavy rain. "Wipers don't seem to be doing much good."

Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, just for a brief moment. Ron could have sworn he saw a strange object flying away in the distance, only to dismiss it as his eyes playing tricks on him. While Rufus slept on in Ron's pants pocket, not at all bothered by the noise, Ron struggled to stay awake. All day he didn't get much sleep and when he was unconcious, he must have been out for at least fifteen minutes or so. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about when he regained conciousness at the BN headquarter's, pushing the memory out of his mind. Knowing what he declared his love to, it still hurt deeply, as if he very soul was torn apart.

"Ronald, you okay there?" James asked, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah, I am Mr Dr P," Ron sighed, staring out the window as a yawn escaped from him. "Just feelin' a bit tired."

"We still have a few minutes until we arrive," James said, in a fatherly like manner. "Try get some rest Ronald, I'll wake you when we get there."

Ron knew he was right. If he didn't get enough rest, he could easily make mistakes from fatigue. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

Glancing into the rearview mirror, James smiled as Ron slept. Although young Stoppable wasn't his son, he did feel like he was part of the family. He also felt pride for the young man, travelling around the world with his daughter and watching her back when going into dangerous situations and making all the difference for so many lives. Ronald proved on many occasions that he had an undying loyalty to Kimberly and the courage to boot, something that James respected in man.

Something came to his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself, thinking of all the times he freaked out when she went out with other boys but wasn't at all nervous when she took on dangerous missions. It wasn't the fear of her getting physically hurt on a mission since he knew she could pull it off, it was the fear of her getting hurt emotionally by another boy that had him worried. He remembered her first kiss with a boy named Walter Nelson, the night that started the fear off, as he drove them both to the orthodontist with their braces locked, utterly embarrassed from the incident.

It was when after they got separated that young Walter blamed Kim for the incident, never wishing to see her again. Driving her back home, she cried the entire journey while he comforted her, wishing he could to protect her from such a harsh experience again. That was the night he came up with the 'Black Hole Deep' threat idea, making sure that all of Kim's dates knew if they did anything to hurt Kim, they would be taking a ride in the ol' CB-73 straight into a black hole. Oh, he remembered the times when Kim would come back from a date, he would flash a photograph of the probe to the boy in question behind her back, watching them act on thier very best behavior. It was one of those simple pleasures in life, which he always felt were the best kind.

Of course he remembered doing the same to Stoppable when he and Kim dated briefly, during that Moodulator fiasco as that fear got the better of him, only for things to return to normal. But when Ron and Kim...the Syntho-Kim anounced they would be going to the prom together, knowing that they finally passed the boundary of 'just good friends' he thought about doing the same but decided against it after spending some time with his thoughts. Ron was different than the other boy's like Walter Nelson. Never has he ever done anything to hurt Kimberly, if anything he brought much happiness to her life and will make her even more happier as something more than a friend.

The rain started to die down, raining lightly and making it easier for James to see the road. The tall tower of the Bueno Nacho headquarter's was visible in the distance, helicopters circling the building as they shone their spotlights. Chances were that GJ probably missed something, but knowing Ronald, James was positive Stoppable would find a clue to Kim's wereabouts.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

The hover car slowly descended after arriving back at the hanger of Drakken's lair, it's location not too far from Middleton. Hopping out of the vehicle, Drakken laughed manically while Shego slowly climbed out, clutching her stomach gently while her lower lip trembled.

"Finally, now that I got you back we can finally take over the world," Drakken rambled, glancing at Shego. "Isn't that right, Shego?"

"Whatever you say," Shego groaned, a very queasy expression on her face.

"Er...Shego, you okay? You...er...look a little..._green_."

"That supposed to be a joke?" She asked in an annoyed tone, feeling the tell-tale watery sensation in her mouth as her stomach churned.

"No, not at all," Drakken said suddenly. "It's just that you look like you're gonna be..."

Without warning Shego suddenly turned around and began bending over the side of the hover car, Drakken grimacing as he watched her start heaving, throwing up on the back seats.

"...sick. Ewww, gross."

"Sorry Dr D," Shego moaned, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her prison jumpsuit. "Not feelin' so hot right now."

"Well the car was due for a clean anyway," Drakken said, laughing weakly until the odor hit him, grimmacing with disgust. "Ack! Well you better get some rest Shego, I got a big day planned tomorrow."

As Drakken helped a physically frail Shego into the lair, she noticed that it was hastily set up, a rush job done overnight. Stopping by the servant quarter's, she was shown into a small bedroom with just a bed and a closet in the corner. As she collapsed onto her bed, Drakken silently closed the door as he left, heading to his own quarters. He had to get some rest for what he had in store for the next day.

* * *

**SC90'S Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, thanks to Jimmy1201, Sentinel103 and CajunBear73 for reading and reviewing. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

Work on another fic in the works will be coming soon, a Bonnie story that I came up with but word of warning, it will not be suitable for younger eyes. I been thinking about my writing skills and decided to branch some of my stories for more mature audiences. I'll still be writing family stories and will split the stories into two categories which you can find on my profile, so you'll know which ones are suitable for younger readers. I'm also working on finishing the next chapter for Rufus & Clank, a Kim Possible/Ratchet & Clank crossover I am currently writing.

The next chapter will also mark the beginnings of a returning OC, Drake Synthodrone #902 but this time he'll be different, more in control of his personality which will bear a striking similarity to Shego's, although it won't make him any less dangerous. He's not going to be one of the main villains, just a side villain who will add further challenge to Ron's mission to get Kim back and hopefully provide a few laughs. His character is only a small part of Drakken's big plan for world domination, which will be put into effect later on down the line. So until next time.


	3. Chapter II: A Dangerous Surprise

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter II-**

**A Dangerous Surprise**

_Bueno Nacho Headquarter's_

The car pulled up into a space closest to Bueno Nacho Headquarter's in the parking lot, a few GJ vans were already parked and clearing the debris of the destroyed transmitter tower. Shutting the engine off, James turned his head to see Ron was still asleep, reaching towards the young man and gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ronald, wake up," James said. "We're here."

"Okay dad," Ron mumbled tiredly, as he started to wake up.

"Don't mention...wait, what?" James said, registering what Ron said to him. "Uh, Ronald...I think you really need a cup of coffee. A strong one perhaps."

"Huh?" Ron said, opening his eyes as his vision focused, looking directly at Kim's dad.

_KIM'S DAD!_ Ron thought, sitting up suddenly and getting caught on the seat belt, resulting him being yanked back down onto the seat unceremoniously.

"OW! Aw man, Mr Dr P, I'm so sorry!" Ron said, going red with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to call you...uh...well, y'know..."

"Well, people do say weird things when half asleep," James chuckled, unclipping his seat belt.

Ron knew all too well about saying weird things when waking up, remembering the time he was asleep in class and Mr Barkin yelled at him to wake him up, only for Ron to accidentally blurt out 'Sorry Mom' to him. Things were a 'little' awkweird between them, especially during the detention he had to serve all week.

Untangling himself from his seat belt, Ron got out of the car and made his way towards the front entrance with Dr Possible, several GJ agents going in and out of the building. One agent looked quite old, at least in his mid fifties, his dark hair greying at the sides, smiling as he noticed Stoppable.

"You must be Ron Stoppable," He said, heading on over to him. "Name's Agent Baker. I take it you're here to help investigate the wereabouts of Miss Possible."

"Yeah, that's right. So what have you guy's got so far?"

"To be honest, nothing just yet. The electrical feedback from when that electrical tower came crashing down destroyed most of the equipment on the upper levels, even erasing security records too. Plus a building this size is gonna take a while to fully investigate. At least two to three days, give or take."

"I'm heading inside with Dr Possible," Ron said, indicating to James. "Well see what we can come up with."

"Wish ya both luck," Agent Baker said, watching as Ron, Rufus and James entered the building. "Just be careful. The fight weakened the structural integrety so watch out for falling debris."

Inside the lobby of the building, James's eyes widened at the destruction from Kim's earlier duel with Shego, cracks and burn marks on the walls. Ron closed his eyes, remembering that was the last time he saw the real Kim, until he awakened in the presence of her imposter. He focused on the first logical place to look, an idea popping to his mind.

"We gotta go up," Ron said, looking at Dr Possible. "Where me and KP were knocked out by Eric and Shego, there could be a trail for us to follow."

"Smart thinking Ronald," James said. "Lead the way."

Heading towards a nearby elavator, they went up to the upper plaza where Kim was last seen, arriving at the scene before them. Much of the room was trashed, chucks of concrete broken away from ferocious battle that took place. Heading up the stairs to the walkway Eric knocked out Kim, Ron and James saw the walkway leading to the top rooms of the headquarter's had been heavily damaged. Taking the Kimmunicator out from his pants pocket, Ron called Wade, only to get an automated message.

_"Sorry but the tech specialist you're calling isn't available right now. Please call again when lines are open in the morning."_

"Hmm, Wade must be asleep," Ron said, feeling the effects of sleep taking hold of him again. "Well looks like it's just you and me, Mr P."

They began searching the walkway, looking for anything they could follow. Hopping onto the barriers at the side, Rufus found small droplets of recently dried blood which gave James cause for alarm.

"It's that Kimmie's?"

"Yeah, Shego managed to get behind KP and slashed her arm," Ron explained, remembering the duel. "But the battlesuit took care of the injury."

He stopped dead in his tracks, recognising the spot where he was knocked out by Shego. Walking past that spot, he stopped at the area where Kim was stunned by Eric, betrayed by someone she loved and trusted. From what it looked like, there didn't seem to be many clues for them to follow. No computer records. No security footage. They hit a dead end.

All hope looked lost until Rufus hopped out of Ron's pant's pocket and started sniffing the floor, his nose taking an interest to something he found. Crouching to the ground, Ron saw what Rufus was sniffing.

A fine stand of auburn colored hair.

Kim's hair.

"Rufus, you are one rocking naked mole rat!" Ron said, high fiving his companion. "This is it! We got a lead!"

"Ronald, I don't see exactly how a strand of my Kimmie's hair can lead us to her," James said, looking a little confused.

"Ah, y'see Rufus has got a natural talent with his nose," Ron explained, picking up his small companion. "If he can smell naco's a mile away, then he has no trouble finding KP. A few years back, Rufus got lost at school but found KP by finding and following her scent."

Rufus nodded in confirmation, turning around and sniffed the air, a combination of Kim's hair spray and perfume she wore to the prom still hung in the air, only detectable to a very sensitive nose. Being followed by Ron and Dr Possible, Rufus made his way towards an elevator, stopping as the scent trail seemed to end.

"She must have been taken down," Ron said, checking the number of floors she could have been taken to. "70 floors. This is gonna take a while."

Heading inside the elevator, they began to descend to each floor one at a time, watching Rufus sniff the air and shake his head when he couldn't detect her. As they continued their descent, they were completely unaware of the terrible danger that awaited them below.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Supermax Penitentiary_

The loud whine of the siren's filled the air, mixed with the shouts of dozen's of GJ agents, prison guards and inmates who took advantage of the bomb and made a desperate escape attempt. The explosion destroyed a large portion of the main building, even breaching the perimeter walls. Several criminals already escaped and many more were fighting GJ agents who arrived to help bring the fighting under control, the battle being led by Dr Director. Agent Du's mission was to help round up the criminals who already escaped, leading several guards to capture the fugitives. Among some of the escapee's were Duff Killigan, Frugal Lucre, Falsetto Jones, Motor Ed, Jackie Oakes, Dr Fen and Chester Yapsby.

Director engaged several prisoner's in combat, using her speciality of combining her stun watch and combat prowess, electrifying a prisoner and swinging him into the others and electrifying them as well. Another prisoner tried to creep up behind her, a large dumbell in his hand as a makeshift weapon, only for Director to detect his presence from his shadow. Rolling out of the way, she avoided the potentially lethal strike and struck out with a powerful roundhouse, knocking her opponent out cold. Quickly surveying the carnage around her, she rushed to three guards who were backing away from a dozen prisoner's, armed with tear gas launchers taken from a few guards.

Activating another function on her watch, she took aim and fired off a small razor sharp disc that flew towards the prisoners, puncturing the gas canister of one of the launchers. Cries of surprise came from the prisoner's, followed by coughing as they were engulfed in a dark grey cloud of gas, collapsing to the ground weakened. Exhausted from intense combat, she searched for cover and activated her comm device.

"This is Director! Have you managed to find something to block that hole in the wall yet?"

_"A S.W.A.T. van is nearly at the breach,_" A voice replied. _"Just hold on for a few more seconds!"_

Just as the voice said, a S.W.A.T. van arrived and parked parallel to the breach, blocking the makeshift exit. With nowhere to go and several guards taking aim with stun rifles, the remaining prisoners halted in their tracks and raised their hands into the air, slowly lying down on the ground. A sigh of relief escaping from her, Dr Director made her way over to the warden, noticing he bore a few cuts and bruises.

"That...was...hectic," He said breathlessly while he cuffed a prisoner.

"Sure was," Director sighed, checking the damage done from the explosion. "Lipsky certainly caused a lot of damage tonight."

"Several cells were damaged in the riot though. We can't house many of the inmates now."

"I'll arrange for transportation to take a number of these cons to our Middleton Headquarter's. We'll keep them under heavy guard until the damage is repaired. I'll send as many maintenance teams as I can spare, they can help speed up repair efforts."

"Much obliged," The warden said, taking a handkerchief out and wiping the sweat from his face. "What about those that got away? Will that agent of yours be able to get them?"

"Apart from me, Agent Du is our finest agent," Director said assuringly. "I fully believe he is capable of handling them."

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Forest_

Several inmates continued fleeing from the GJ Agent after them. The guard's couldn't keep up and fell behind, but the young agent just wouldn't quit. Tripping up over a log, Chester Yapsby slammed into the ground, gulping as Agent Du stopped before him. Cowering in fear before the young agent, he closed his eyes as Du readied his stun watch.

"Hmph, amatuer," Du said, preparing to fire.

"FORE!"

"What the..."

Before Du could finish his sentence, a large stone struck his head, knocking the young agent out cold. A few yards away, Duff Killigan laughed as he held a large branch in his hands, which he used for a make shift golf club.

"Ha! Hole 'n one!"

Getting up off the ground, Chester joined up with the other escapees, giving Killigan a look of gratitude while Motor Ed looked at the golfer with respect.

"Thanks...Duff," He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I...owe...you...one."

"Aw don' mention it, laddie," Duff said, casually tossing the branch onto the ground.

"Don't mention it?" Ed said, impressed with Killigan's skill. "Dude, that was so AWESOME! AH, YEEAAHH!"

"Hey, let the whole world know of our location why don't you?" Dr Fen snapped. "Keep the noise down!"

"WILL YOU GUY'S QUIT YAKKING AND KEEP MOVING!" Jackie yelled. "THE COPS'LL BE HERE ANY SECOND!"

Knowing he was right, they continued their escape into the night, hoping to enjoy their freedom. But while they wanted to enjoy freedom, they were all looking for payback as well.

**-RS & KP-**

_Basement Level_

After an hour of visiting each floor in order to find the scent, the elevator finally stopped at the basement level. The doors opened and the occupants stepped out, while Rufus continued sniffing the air, suddenly making an excitable squeaking noise.

"Look's like Rufus has picked up the scent again," Ron said, picking up his companion and placing him on his shoulder. "Good job buddy, now let's see where it goes."

Pointing forwards, they followed the directions Rufus gave them, the small rodent correcting Ron by pinching his cheek if he took a wrong turn. The pinching also helped kept him awake. From the little amount of rest he had, Ron was exhausted but willed himself to keep on going. They walked down a small dark corridor, the air stale and dusty, the pipes covered in dirt and grime. The flashlight in the Kimmunicator came in very handy, illuminating the way as they continued down the corridor and arriving at old looking door.

Proceeding on through, they found themselves in a large room, a large machine sat in the middle with a empty chamber on the left hand side. Before them lay several boxes and a computer monitor set up on a desk, several papers scattered on the floor. A massive hole in the wall shown what appeared to be a make-shift tunnel, recently made at least a week ago. James checked the computer and noticed on the screen was a flashing message.

_**Awaiting 'Renegade' Upload**_

"What's 'Renegade?'" James said to himself, wondering what it meant. Typing in a few commands, he brought up the perameters of the program 'Renegade'.

_**Renegade Mission Directives**_

_**1. Allow Diablo plan to succeed at all costs**_

_**2. Form an alliance with Drakken Synthodrone**_

_**3. Destroy Team Possible reputation**_

_**4. Defend Drakken Synthodrone from all Law Enforcements**_

"What did Drakken hope to do with this?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Looks like Lipsky planned to install this little program into that duplicate of Kim," James explained. "But it appears he forgot to do that and accidentally foiled his own plan. Huh, only Drew can be that clueless. From what I can tell, that program was to try ruin my daughter's reputation."

Searching the rest of the files on the computer, James found a folder named 'Basement Security Cams'. Before James could open up the folder, Ron noticed movement from behind a large pile of boxes, hidden in the shadows.

"Mr Dr P," Ron said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the boxes. "We're not alone here."

James glanced up, looking around at the shadowed areas of the room. There was nothing he could see.

"Ronald, I think maybe it's a trick of the..."

He didn't finish that sentence as Ron yanked him down to the ground, narrowly avoiding a large crate thrown at them, hearing it splinter to pieces behind them. Acting on a mix of natural instinct and training, Ron forced James underneath a desk for cover, while listening out for more movement. Raising his head up a little and carefully looked into the shadows, relying on his skills he received at Yamanouchi. Just faintly in the shadows, he could make out the faint outlines of four humanoid shapes, slowly moving into formation.

"Stay here," Ron said, in a low whisper. "I'll handle this."

Crouching close to the ground, Ron focused on his skills in stealth to stay hidden and take on what looked like Drakken's remaining henchmen. Silently sticking to the shadows, he glanced around a corner and saw a tall figure, it's back turned to him. Looking about for a weapon, Ron found a mop and picked it up silently, using it as a make-shift Bo Staff. Swinging it silently, he didn't expect the figure to turn suddenly and grasp the end of the mop, lifting it easily into the air with Ron still holding on for dear life.

_Okay, this is bad,_ Ron thought, as the figure threw him across the room. Slamming to the ground, Ron groaned weakly as he landed hard on his shoulder, thankful that it wasn't broken or dislocated.

_"Synthodrone #897, commencing attack,"_ The figure said, in a monotone electronic voice. Moving forwards with alarming speed, Ron barely managed to avoid a high powered punch.

_Synthodrones! Okay, this is __**very**__ bad!_

Grasping the end of the mop, Ron brought it down on his knee, breaking the mop end and leaving a sharp splintered edge. Evading another high powered punch, he drove the sharp end into the chest area of the Synthodrone, pulling it out and watching the Syntho-ooze pour out.

_One down, three to go._

"RONALD, LOOK OUT!"

Turning suddenly on the spot, Ronald managed to duck out of the way as another crate flew past him and slammed into the wall, two more Synthodrones joining the attack.

_"Synthodrone #898, commencing attack,_" One said, while the other silently began to try flank Ron.

Nodding at Rufus, he picked up his small companion and felt Rufus suddenly stiffen his tiny body, straightening his arms, legs and tail until his formed a make-shift throwing star. Drawing his arm back, Ron threw Rufus towards one Synthodrone, watching as the sharp edges of his companions teeth slice into the protective skin of the Synthodrone, the green ooze spraying out from it's neck. Shortly after Rufus was thrown, Ron darted towards the other Synthodrone, evading a high powered punch but was taken surprise by a sudden roundhouse. Knowing he couldn't avoid it in time, Ron relaxed his body and moved away from the kick to lessen the impact, flying across the room and slamming into the computer console James was using.

"Ow," Ron groaned, watching the Synthodrone moving towards him, readying itself for another attack. "Okay, you asked for it! Rufus, the guy is all yours!"

Rufus leapt into the air and managed to land on the Synthodrone's face, crawling all over it's over as the machine tried to swat off the tiny rodent. Ron couldn't help but laugh at the sight, stopping suddenly when a powerful hand grasped his black mission t-shirt and lifted him into the air, looking directly at the powerful Synthodrone that held him in its grasp.

_"Synthdrone #900, commencing attack."_

"Oh dude, seriously, you really need to come up with new material!" Ron said matter of factly, rolling his eyes. "Why not say something along the lines of 'destroy target' or something?"

_"Synthodrone #900, DESTROY TARGET!"_

"Uh...yeah, okay, now I guess saying something along the lines of 'Get Ron a naco' is out of the question, right?" Ron asked hopefully, laughing nervously.

Feeling a powerful hand around his neck, the Synthodrone's grip began tightening. Frantically kicking in vain, Ron tried desperately to break from its hold as he began choking to death. Trying one last gambit, he placed his feet on the Synthodrone's face and pushed with all his might, breaking free of the grip and causing it's head to snap backwards at an awkward angle. Falling to the ground, Ron coughed uncontrollably as he gasped for air, while the Synthodrone firmly held its head and cracked it back into position. A sight that Ron found very disturbing.

"Eww...sick and wrong!" Ron said with revulsion, rolling out the way as it attacked again.

Rufus continued crawling over the other Synthodrone's body, squeaking in fright as it caught him and started to slowly crush him. Glaring at the Synthodrone, Rufus bared his teeth and bit down on it's hand, puncturing the outer layer and getting sprayed by the Syntho-ooze. With the third Synthodrone down for the count, Ron focused on the last one, avoiding its powerful punches. Exhausted from lack of sleep, his reflexes were off which allowed one punch to connect with his jaw, the force of the blow sending him crashing into a pile of crates.

Tasting the metallic tang of his blood in his mouth, Ron groaned weakly as the Synthodrone moved in for the kill, bracing himself for the finisher. Rufus struggled to get out of the remains of the Synthodrone he took down, his tiny legs caught up in the loose folds of the Syntho-skin, desperate to try save his master.

"Hey, how about you try picking on someone your own size?" James asked in a challenging tone of voice.

Ignoring Ron, the Synthodrone slowly made its way towards James, watching him back away slowly as he formulated a plan of attack. Diving out of the way as it lunged towards him, James crawled away from the machine while Ron barely managed to stand up, his mission shirt torn in several places and several scrapes all over his body. His head still spinning, Ron staggered after the Synthodrone while James played a dangerous game of cat and mouse, evading the deadly machine. Walking into the maze-like collection of crates, Ron searched for the Synthodrone, keeping his guard up.

"Okay creep, where are you?" Ron whispered, listening hard for signs of movement.

Hearing something being thrown towards him, Ron dove for cover as another crate slammed into the wall beside him, glancing up to see the final Synthodrone rushing up to him. Ron forced himself up off the ground and attempted to assume a defensive posture, reacting too slow and feeling the machine push him towards the wall, holding him up by his neck.

_Aw man! Where's my MMP when I need it?_ Ron thought desperately, gasping as the Synthodrone formed a fist with its other hand and prepared to strike.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" James yelled, catching the Synthodrone by surprise.

Rush forwards with a fire axe he found, James swung the blunt edge directly onto the Synthodrone's arm, just above the elbow. Watching the severed limb fall off, Ron sighed with relief as the Syntho-ooze poured out and splattered to the floor, dropping to the ground as the Synthodrone powered down.

"Thanks Dr P," Ron gasped, wincing slightly. "I owe you big time!"

Heading towards the tunnel in the room, Ron felt a hand on his shoulder, gently restraining him.

"Ronald, you're bleeding," James said, taking out a handkerchief and handing it to Ron. "You need medical attention."

"I'll be fine," Ron groaned, staggering on the spot.

"You can barely stand Ronald! You're in no condition to continue looking for Kim!"

Ron knew he was right. The fight took a lot out of him and he needed to have a proper rest to recover. Wrapping an arm around James's shoulder's for support, he managed to walk a few steps before collapsing to the ground, his vision starting to blur as he lost conciousness. Bending down, James scooped the unconcious teen in his arms and began carrying him towards the exit, stopping to free Rufus from the remains of the Synthodrone the small rodent fought.

**-RS & KP-**

_Bueno Nacho Headquarter's_

Agent Baker was surprised to see Dr Possible carrying out the unconcious form of Ron Stoppable, heading on over to them while the other GJ agents continued working.

"What the hell happened in there?" Baker asked Dr Possible, while looking at the injuries Ron sustained.

"Four Synthodrone's were in the building," James explained. "Ronald and Rufus took three of them down, I took the last one down. I'm not sure if there are more of them. We also found a tunnel in the basement, we reckon it leads to where Drakken took Kim."

"I'll send a squad in to search the basement, find out where that tunnel leads to. Now you better get going, that kid looks like he's in bad shape."

Heading over to his car, Dr Possible gently placed the unconcious form of Ron in the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. Pulling out of the parking space, James left the Bueno Nacho headquarters and began to drive off to the hospital.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, thanks to Taechunsa, CajunBear73, Sentinel103 and Jimmy1201 for reading and reviewing.

Secondly, this is a short chapter namely due this being mainly an action scene. The next chapter however will have Shego getting some answers from Drakken, so the ol' blue guy has some 'splainin to do. Work on the Bonnie story I been writing has moved forward quite a bit, the title of the story is 'Unescapable' and will be about Bonnie's reaction to a stunning revelation. I reckon readers for more mature stories will get a kick out of what I got planned, from what I seen from other Bonnie stories, no one has come up with what I got planned. Until next time then!


	4. Chapter III: Possible Danger

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter III-**

**Possible Danger**

_Unknown Location_

Awakening from a dreamless sleep, Shego slowly sat up on her bed, her body not hurting as much as it did before, except for a dull ache in her abdomen. Unzipping the orange jumpsuit she was wearing and revealing a loose fitting green tank top underneath, she lifted the top up slightly to check her stomach area. A dark bruise in the perfect shape of a small foot was imprinted there, the healing process was slower than usual since her contact with the tower.

_Man, princess can certainly kick like a mule,_ Shego thought, searching the closet in her room. Inside were some clothes that Drakken must have picked out for her, a grey t-shirt, tight fitting jeans and white sneakers with pink decor on them. Changing into her new outfit, she examined herself in a outfit she wouldn't normally wear.

_Not exactly the most stylish thing ever but at least its better than wearing orange._

Leaving her quarters, Shego began looking for Drakken, wondering if her employer was up. Without a watch on and with no alarm clock in her room, she had no clue to what the time was and she didn't want to waste the day. Walking down the hallway, she heard a familiar humming sound echoing towards her, following the sound until she arrived at what she figured was the main command centre of the lair.

There were two chambers in the room, one of them connected to a life support system while the other was connected to a large computer, diagnostic readings appearing on a small screen. Drakken was at his desk, reading something on a computer screen while humming along to a tune from an 'Oh Boyz' song, which Shego found to be quite amusing as she snuck up behind him.

"Wow, you actually like the Oh Boyz?" Shego asked teasingly, watching him jump with fright.

"ARGH, SHEGO! Nggh, don't do that!" Drakken snapped, clutching his chest. "Must you always sneak up on me?"

"Only when its funny," Shego said, a huge smirk on her face. "But seriously, the Oh Boyz? Man, they are so lame!"

"Well I find some of their tunes to be very catchy!" Drakken said defensively. "Anyway, what's it to you about my taste in music? It's not that big a deal!"

"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve there. Anyway onto something I been meaning to ask you. What was the deal with that Synthodrone of yours?"

Drakken's eyes widened when he realised he kept Shego out of the loop of all the details of his Diablo plan, tugging nervously at his lab coat collar as he psyched himself up to explain everything to her.

"Ah, yes, er...the Synthodrone," Drakken chuckled nervously. "You see...I...er...erm. Okay, look I'll be honest with you but I have to show you something to explain what I originally had planned and how it...er...went wrong."

Putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, he led her over towards the chamber connected to the life support system, smiling nervously when a gasp escaped from Shego. The young thief couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the still form of Kim Possible inside the chamber, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept.

_How the hell did Drakken capture her so suddenly without me? _Shego thought, thinking back to the battle on top the the headquarter's, when Kim kicked her into the tower and felt the electrical feedback slamming into her. It slowly dawned on her that it wasn't the real Kim.

"Dr D, you got some 'splaining to do," Shego said, watching him tug at his lab coat collar.

"Right, now let me explain what I planned originally," Drakken said, clearing his throat. "You see, I was so sure the Diablo plot was going to succeed that I created a Synthodrone version of myself to look like he was ruling the world, while I would be running things from behind the scenes and coming up with strategies to keep the world in check. The first strategy was the 'Renegade' plan."

"Renegade? What's Renegade?"

"I'm getting to that. Now I realised that under my rule, there would be a risk of a resistance to try overthrow me. So I came up with a ingenius plan when you brought Eric to Bueno Nacho Headquarter's. I knew that Kim would best you in a fight but when she would see the man she cared about and would rush over to him, he would zap her into submission and allow me to create a Synthodrone copy of her."

"A WHAT!" Shego yelled, surprised at what he said.

"Shego, please let me explain!" Drakken snapped, regaining his composure. "When Possible was unconcious, she was taken to the basement where I had four Syntho-Henchmen waiting for her, with the Syntho-Kim connected to the brain tap machine. Me and my Syntho-Drakken had the Synthodrones switch that space suit thingy Kim Possible was wearing and put it on the Syntho-Kim, where I connected the brain tap machine to Kim Possible and copied her mind into the Syntho-Kim. Once that was done, I placed the real Kim Possible in stasis while the Syntho-Kim would have the Renegade program activated when trying to stop me."

"Okay, I'm with ya so far. So what was Renegade exactly?"

"It was a program to make her betray the buffoon and join forces with the Syntho-Drakken, which would shatter the morale of the public when they would see the great Kim Possible as a villain!"

"I see, so that would mean forces like GJ or other law enforcements would never dare attack you," Shego said, finding his plan to be impressive except for one minor detail. "So why didn't Renegade work?"

"Ah...yes, that, er...that is a very good question," Drakken laughed weakly. "You see, I er...forgot to install it while I was gloating over my victory."

"Meaning that the Syntho-Kim you created for evil was really..."

"...a exact heroic copy of the real Kim Possible," Drakken finished, notcing that Shego was trembling slightly, taking a deep breath and looking surprisingly calm. "Er...Shego, are...er...are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, in fact I'm super really," Shego said sarcastically, suddenly lunging forwards and grabbing him by his collar, lifting him into the air with surprising strength. "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! I GOT KICKED INTO A TRANSMITTER TOWER!"

"You what?" A terrified Drakken asked, confused by what Shego meant.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there!" Shego snarled, glaring at him. "When they escaped, I fought that Synthodrone version of Kim while 'Dumb Boy' and his 'Naked Rodent Wonder' took on Eric! Eric got destroyed by the rodent while he held some sort of EMP dart thingy, dropping it and zapping the transmitter tower, which foiled the plan! Then Princess Slime Bag kicked me towards it and I had at least 5000 volts flowing into me!"

"Ah...I see," Drakken gulped. "So you got hurt then."

"HURT? OF COURSE I...was...urrgh," Shego said, her voice trailing off as she dropped Drakken to the ground and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Shego!"

Gently helping her up, Shego had a hand pressed over where she was kicked, sucking in air through her teeth. Her sudden exertion took its toll on her injury, feeling a sharp shooting pain in her side. She needed at least a couple of days before she was fit enough for missions, but for now she had to rest.

"Thanks," Shego groaned, lifting the bottom of her top and exposing her midsection, Drakken grimmacing at the nasty bruise she had. "Yeah, that's what your project did to me."

"I suppose saying 'sorry' is not going to cut it."

There was a moment of silence between them. Looking at her employer, she could see he was clearly sorry, besides he may have been the type to place others in danger but not her. Shego's relationship with him was more than a professional one, he was one of her closest friends.

"Look, Dr D, you're forgiven," Shego sighed. "Right, now that you screwed the Diablo plan up, I trust you got a dumb one planned?"

"Well, now that you...hey, what do you mean 'dumb?' I got a far more brillianter scheme planned!"

"Okay first of all, 'Brillianter' isn't a word and secondly, face it, your plans are normally pretty much dumb."

"Alright then Shego," Drakken said, helping her over to a computer at his desk. "Take a look at this plan I came up with. See if you can find anything to foil it! I dare you, no, I **double** dare you!"

"Oh you're on," Shego said playfully, watching as he brought up a planned layout for a new world domination plan, beginning to carefully look for any mistakes at all. "Okay let's see...okay, you thought of that...what about...no, you covered that too...how about...nope, that's airtight...um, nope..."

She spent a few minutes looking over at the plan, trying to find some mistake to screw it up. Although she hated to admit it, he did come up with a pretty darn good plan and she could see why he needed Kim in stasis, Possible was a core part of the plan. It looked like she was about to concede defeat until she found a big mistake.

"Ah-ha, found one," Shego said, pointing at the part where Drakken required the Hephaestus project. "Right there."

"What about it?" Drakken asked. "You can easily break into any lair or base."

"Yeah but not Global Justice's Middleton HQ! That has to be a two person job and you need to find someone as good as me! No way can I do something like that by myself!"

"I see...well, looks like we're in luck and I just remembered," Drakken said, adding the last part in a sing-song sort of voice. "I-got-a-present-for-you!"

"Uh, can you not be weird please?"

"Here, let me help you," Drakken said, feeling Shego wrap an arm around his shoulder's for support as he brought her over to the other chamber in the room.

Shego saw it looked exactly like the one Kim was in, only on the side it had the words '**Drake-Synthodrone#902**' printed in bold lettering. Inside was a young male that was around Kim's age, with dark hair like Shego's but fairly short and messy, without the green tint. He had a sort of bad boy look to him and his jawline bore a similar appearance just like her own, fairly sharp and intimidating. She guessed he was another 'one made to order Syntho-Hottie' that Drakken built, probably to replace Eric if Kim didn't go for him.

"Okay, so what is this thing exactly?" Shego asked, glancing at the Synthodrone.

"A prototype Syntho-Henchman that could feel emotions," Drakken explained proudly. "Eric's emotions were computer simulated but this one uses the Moodulator that was attached to you, connected to his positronic brain. Of course, he's actually designed for more dangerous tasks than normal Syntho-Henchmen."

"Oh really, and why's that?"

"Because I built him for you," Drakken said, in a matter of fact tone.

Drakken smiled at the surprised expression on her face, the young thief completely taken aback by what he said to her.

"Okay, come again?" Shego asked, still looking at the machine.

"I said, I built him for you," Drakken said, sounding very sincere. "I know I'm not good in a fight or anything but this Synthodrone was designed to take a bit of pressure off you, to act as your sidekick. He's just a little something to say 'Thank You' for sticking by me for so long. I...er...well...I even modelled some of his facial features such as his jawline after yours."

"So **you**...built **me**...a **sidekick**?" Shego said, a little touched by his gift. "Aw, that...that's really sweet of you, Dr D."

"Well, it was about time I rewarded you for all you done for me over the years," Drakken chuckled. "However...er...there's something you should know about it first."

"Which is?"

"Er...remember that Moodulator incident?" Drakken asked.

"Trying to forget it," Shego in a snarky voice, remembering what she 'did' during that time and shuddered at the memories.

"Well, you know how I eventually got it off you."

"Oh, you mean the time you **shot** me with an **energy cannon**!" Shego answered, in the same tone of voice. "Yeah, felt like my brain was going to explode that day!"

"Well, you see the Neural Shock Blast I used on you...er...affected the Moodulator with Neural Feedback..."

Despite not being a mad scientist, Shego was fairly bright and realised instantly what he meant, staring at the Synthodrone in shock.

"Wait a sec, that means it imprinted a copy of **my** personality...into **that**!" Shego gasped, looking at the Synthodrone.

"I had no idea it had a copy of your personality at first," Drakken explained. "I was surprised when I found it. Now of course I respect your contract and I know you stated 'No Clones', well since he is a technical clone of you, you can have the option of 'wiping' the personality from the Moodulator. I can then create a new custom personality from scratch."

Shego fell silent, thinking about that option. She did feel uncomfortable about the idea of having another Shego around the lair, but this one was a younger version and a male one too. Besides if she did wipe the personality, it would go against what she believed in. Destroying something that couldn't fight back didn't feel right to her, besides it would probably have that edge she had in the field, her natural instinct which she relied on. Looking at Drakken, Shego shook her head silently.

"No...no, keep the personality," Shego said, a smirk forming on her lips. "Beside's, having someone else like me around here could really bug you."

"Oh great," Drakken said, in realisation. "Another lippy partner in crime!"

"Alright, so can you activate Drake now?"

"No, not yet," Drakken said. "You see the personality was split into two sides. One good and one evil, I need to merge them both together into one mind otherwise Drake would be highly unstable. But since Drake has neural patterns of a human, I need something like a neuro-surgeon or something to fix him!"

"Oh, I got someone just in mind," Shego said slyly, as a name came to mind. "Come on Dr D, you know who I'm talking about."

"Er...no, I don't."

"Remember Halloween?" Shego said, trying to clue him in on the answer. "The time when we met Dr...Dr P..."

"What does James have to do with brain patterns?" Drakken asked, watching Shego slap a hand to her head.

"Oy, you can't be this dumb," Shego muttered under her breath, before speaking much louder. "I meant Kimmie's mom! The brain surgeon! What's her name...uh...Dr Anne Possible!"

Drakken smiled in realisation, the irony of having Kim's very own mother correct a defect in a henchman that would help Shego in her missions to come was just too good. Chuckling evily, he knew it was a very good choice.

"Okay, well you'll have to move..."

"Dr D, I'm in no condition for missions at the moment," Shego reminded him. "Remember, big ol' bruise on my side? I need some time to recover first!"

"Ah...yes, I forgot. You go get some rest, I'll have to hire someone for help. Maybe I'll check Hench-Co's website and find someone in the ads or something. Now do you need help going back to your quarter's?

"Nah, I'm good," Shego said, slowly leaving the command centre and going back to her quarters.

Heading over to his computer, Drakken brought up Hench-Co's website, checking the news bulletin they put up. The report was about Shego's escape, along with a few other inmates that broke out after taking advantage of the bomb, but what he noticed was that one of them was close family.

_Well, I wonder if Cousin Ed needs a job,_ Drakken thought, chuckling softly to himself.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Hospital_

The sunlight filtered through the partially closed blinds of Ron's cubicle, casting bars of light on the sleeping teen. The divider curtains gave him some privacy on the ward as other patients recovered, the sound of medical equipment and staff talking filling the air. Stirring slightly from his sleep, Ron noticed that he was not alone in the room, blinking his eyes to clear his vision as he saw two familiar figures by his bed.

"Mom. Dad," Ron said, sitting up in bed. "Wha...what happened?"

"You passed out after fighting those...Synthozoids," Dean said, trying to remember their name. "James carried you out and took you straight here. You were pretty banged up."

"It's Synthodrone, dad," Ron corrected, feeling a light weight on his lap, smiling as he glanced down. "Rufus! How's my naked little buddy?"

"Uh, okay."

"So, when can I leave?" Ron asked his parents, while petting Rufus. "I gotta get back to Bueno Nacho HQ."

"No need Stoppable," A familiar voice said. "We already investigated the basement."

Pulling aside a curtain, Dr Elizabeth Director quietly walked in, making sure she didn't disturb the other patients. In her hand was a back pack, the Team Possible logo on the side.

"Director, did you search the tunnel me and Mr Dr P found?" Ron asked, his spirits rising as she nodded.

"A team explored the tunnel and found it opened up just south of Lowerton," Director said. "We're currently conducting a search of the surrounding area. We're also checking out the computers you found in the basement, however the task is difficult due to the damage sustained. However we need your help in 'recovering' a few escapees."

"Escapees? Something tells me I am so not gonna like hearing this."

"Last night, a bomb went off at Middleton Supermax Pen. The explosion caused significant damage and several prisoners escaped, although we believe that was a distraction. On the other side of the facility, Shego escaped from her cell and we assume Drakken was the one who rescued her."

"Drakken!" Ron yelled, hearing a few patients in the ward 'hushing' him. "You mean to tell me that he managed to get by you guys, again!"

"I admit we been caught off guard," Director said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Drakken seems to be wising up and doing the unexpected to try throw us off. Mr Load said you'll be needing these."

Tossing the back pack on the bed, Ron opened it up and found a fresh new mission uniform inside, with a grapple gun and Kimmunicator. Telling everyone to leave to give him some privacy, Ron changed into his mission clothes and left the cubicle. The whole sitch seemed confusing to Ron. Drakken avoided jail with a Synthodrone of himself and replaced Kim with a decoy too. Then he busts Shego out of jail and inadvertantly caused the jail break of several other villains. Just what had he got planned in the long run?

Making his way down to the hospital lobby with Director in tow, he needed further updates on the sitch, taking out the Kimmunicator and calling Wade. The screen flickered and the young technical specialist appeared, smiling at Ron.

"Hey Ron," Wade said. "Sorry I wasn't much help last night."

"It's okay buddy, besides it was a late night," Ron said. "So what's the sitch then Wade?"

"Well has Director told you about the jail break last night?"

"Yeah, so who exactly are we going up against?" Ron asked.

"Among the list of escapees are Frugal Lucre, Chester Yapsy, Dr Fen, Falsetto Jones, Duff Killigan, Motor Ed and Jackie Oakes."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron gulped, remembering how all the times they foiled those villains, Kim was at his side. "KP was the one who took them all down! Well...except for Chester, she had 'giant bug' issues that day."

"I'm already working on tracking them down and GJ will be offering help for the mission," Wade said, typing on his computer. "Oh and they said they're gonna assign an agent for you."

The name _Will Du_ popped into Ron's mind, wondering if he was going to be working with that arrogant agent again.

"Uh, is it Agent Du?" Ron asked.

"Not this time, Stoppable," Director said, going slightly red with embarrassment when she remembered finding the unconcious agent in the forest. Her finest agent was still out of action after making a rookie mistake, despite years of education and training.

"Okay, so who is it?"

"We're still prepping the agent on her mission," Director said flatly. "She'll meet you tomorrow for active duty at our Middleton HQ, but for now you're on your own. Your investigation will start in Lowerton, where we believe Drakken is hiding."

"I'll continue searching for any leads to Kim's wereabouts," Wade said, as he continued his operations on 'The System'. "I'll call back when I find something. Later Ron."

The screen went blank and Ron put the Kimmunicator back in his pants pocket, walking with Director and shortly arriving outside the hospital entrance. A GJ van was parked not too far from the hospital, ready to take Ron to Lowerton and begin his hunt for Drakken, unaware that another equally sinister threat was rising.

**-RS & KP-**

_WEE Headquarter's, Location Unknown_

Several WEE agents worked at their stations while their leader, Gemini, sat in his chair while looking at the footage obtained on the Diablo attack. In all his years of villainy, he had never seen such a bold attempt at world conquest and was impressed by Drakken's plan of using machines called 'Diablo's'. The machines had weaponry that could easily outmatch Global Justice and other law enforcement agencies, an invincible army that can dominate the planet in a matter of weeks, if used properly. Unfortunately the technology and information that holds the secret for creating the Diablo's was seized by Global Justice and kept under heavy guard in their Middleton headquarters.

_There has to be another way to obtain what I need!_ Gemini thought, tightening his robotic fist.

One of his agents, Agent Omicron, entered the main comm center, looking extremely nervous after arriving back from his mission. Gemini's chair spun around and he watched as the agent made his way towards him, looking extremely nervous.

"Er...sir, I wasn't able to obtain one of those lil' Diablo's as requested," Agent Omicron said, gulping nervously. "It's just that it was so difficult because of Global Justice agents everywhere."

A loud yapping sound filled the air, coming from the small chihuahua lying on a small bed connected to Gemini's chair, resulting in Gemini making a huge fuss over his most beloved pet.

"Aw Pepe, did Omicron upset my wittle poopsy-woopsy bubbly boo?" Gemini said, making kissing noises towards his pet. "Hush now Pepe, I shall remind Omicron to not to say those words."

"Global Justice?" Omicron guessed, causing another bout of barking to erupt from Pepe.

"Hey, will ya stop already?" An agent at his command post whispered to Omicron. "Don't say those words!"

"Don't say what?"

"Global Justice!"

More yapping filled the air, further infuriating the small animal and causing Gemini to lose his temper.

"STOP SAYING GLOBAL JUSTICE!" Gemini yelled, realising his mistake and covering his pet's ears, stroking Pepe to calm him down. "Now look what you made me do with your stupidity, Omicron!"

Pressing a button on the control pad of his chair, a small seat popped up out of nowhere, right next to Agent Omicron. Unfortunately the agent was relatively new and didn't have a clue to what the chair was for, while everyone froze and watched Gemini issue an 'all too familiar' punishment.

"Agent Omicron, have a seat," Gemini said calmly, gesturing to the chair.

Omicron glanced around, noticing all the agents were shaking their heads, even mouthing 'Don't sit on it!' to him. Even more unfortunately for Omicron, he wasn't very good at lip reading and misinterpreted it as 'Sit on it!', to which he did. It was when he saw all the agents slap a hand to their head in unison that he figured it was a bad call to sit down, trembling as Gemini smiled darkly at him.

"Omicron, I'm dropping you out of WEE!"

"Are you kidding me? All for saying..."

"SHUT UP!" All the agents yelled in unison, preventing another outburst from Pepe.

"Wait!" Omicron yelled, realising he was in serious trouble. "You also told me to find out about the inventor of the Hephaestus project! I have a name!"

Gemini smiled, a smile that Omicron knew it meant he had been given a rare second chance.

_Okay, better not screw this up!_

"So...you learned the identity of the inventor?"

"Yessir, from Big Daddy Brotherson. Had to play some silly game to get the information..."

"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!" Every agent yelled again in perfect unison, clearly showing practise over the years.

"Possible! Dr James Timothy Possible!"

"Possible?" Gemini asked, familiar with the name he knew all too well. "A relative to...**the**...Kim...Possible?"

"Y-Yeah, h-he's her father."

"You done well Omicron," Gemini said, watching the new agent relax in his chair. "So do you have him?"

"Er...What?"

"If you remembered your orders correctly, I stated that you were to find and **capture** the inventor of the Hephaestus Project!"

"Uh...I thought I was to find a name," Omicron said. "Besides, it was pretty difficult since the streets were crawling with Glo..."

Omicron never finished that sentence as Gemini pushed a button on the chair's control pad, sending Omicron down a down hole that swallowed up the chair, sighing now that he needed a new agent to fill 'Omicron's' place.

"ALL AGENTS, I WANT THIS DR JAMES TIMOTHY POSSIBLE CAPTURED RIGHT AWAY!" Gemini bellowed, turning his seat to face the view screens while all the agents in the room left in a mad dash. Smiling to himself, Gemini resumed watching the footage of the Diablo's, while not at all worried that his agents would fail him. With Kim Possible out of the picture, there was nothing that could stop him.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Another chapter up, hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Now a huge thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited the story as well as put it on alert. Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, CajunBear73, Taechunsa, AK1028, DCMysteryGirl, mineno15, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim and Welshboy1994, glad to see you all enjoying this so far.

I begun writing a plot draft for a upcoming story, Inescapable, which may I say a big thanks to Sentinel103 and CajunBear73 for helping me out with it. It's going to be my first attempt at writing a fairly dark fanfic and I hope others will enjoy what I got planned.

Now the return of a old OC (well my very first) will be coming soon in a few chapters time, a Synthodrone villain who will be playing a minor role in the story and along with Shego, will be providing comic relief in some parts.

Until next time then, I hope this chapter has you waiting for more. Feel free to leave a review and thanks again for reading.

SC90


	5. Chapter IV: Motor Ed Rides Again

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter IV-**

**Motor Ed Rides Again**

_Unknown Location_

"Nggh, come on you stupid...bah, why...won't...you...come...out?" Drakken said in a strained voice, as he pulled with all his might to get one of his older inventions out from a huge pile of clutter. After a moment of tugging, he finally managed to yank out what he wanted, clumsily falling onto the floor.

"WAH! Ow!...Bah, I really have to organise my inventions sometime!"

Getting up from the floor, Drakken placed a small spy drone he built onto a work table, designed to look for a target via their name and appearance. He remembered testing it before, asking it to find Shego in one of their old lairs, completely unaware that she was in the bathroom at the time and was in the middle of having a relaxing bath. Some unpleasantness followed shortly afterwards, cowering before a very annoyed Shego who had covered herself up with a green towel, who threatened him to never disturb her again during Shego's 'Me Time'.

Switching the small machine on, Drakken watched as the small hover jets fired up and hovered in mid-air before him, the iris of the camera lens opening and closing as it focused on it's master.

"Right, now to see if this thing still works," Drakken muttered under his breath, before speaking normally. "Spy Drone, locate...hmm, let's see...aha...locate Shego!"

"_Complying_," The machine said in an electronic buzz, about to fly out of the room when Drakken realised his mistake.

"WAIT, STOP!" He yelled, to which the machine did, sighing with relief. "That was close. Last thing I want is for Shego to see you again...okay then, new plan! Forget the testing, I want you to find my cousin, Edward Lipsky."

"_Name saved into data banks, need data on physical profile._"

"Ah yes, of course," Drakken said, going online and bringing up a image of his cousin that he found from an old news report, back when he and Ed tried to steal the technology from Kim Possible's friend's wheelchair. Now that he thought about it, it was a pretty low thing to do. He was lucky he and Ed didn't give super villainy a bad name.

The small spy drone focused on the picture of Edward Lipsky, saving his appearance in its memory banks while Drakken checked over the details of his plan. The current lair was only a temporary hide-out, luckily his job as president of Bueno Nacho paid off and transferred a large sum of the company profits to anonymous account, taking care to wipe all traces of the transaction. Using the money he embezzled, a new lair was secretly acquired, which had the equipment he needed to build his new force to take over the world and some henchmen he sent there in secret while the Diablo plot was carried out.

Glancing at the machine, he smiled as he had one final task to give the Spy Drone, a messege for it to deliver.

"Okay, now I want you to deliver a recorded messege for Eddie Lipsky. Got that?"

"_Affirmative._"

"Good, now start recording."

**-RS & KP-**

_En-route to Lowerton_

Ron glanced out of the window, watching opposing traffic shoot by while Director focused on driving, nearly leaving Middleton and arriving in Lowerton. While he and Director would search for the escapees before they would become major threats, a team would scan the exit of the tunnel for residual traces of Drakken's escape.

Things still troubled Ron's mind. The whereabouts of Drakken, Shego & Kim. If Kim was safe or hurt. Drakken's overall plan. The agent he was going to be partnered up with.

_Wonder if she's better than Du_? Ron thought. _Still, she's new though. Maybe she just passed the training required to be a GJ agent._

"Director, can I ask you something?" Ron said, turning to look at Director.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can tell me more about that agent you're teaming me with?" Ron said, doubtful of the ablities of his new 'partner' he was going to be paired with. "Is she skilled at the whole spy stuff and everything?"

"She's the best GJ has seen for a long while," Director said, smiling a little. "Her skills actually surpass Agent Du's in both combat and detective work, perhaps becoming better than myself one day if she pushes herself. Why ask?"

"I'm just wondering if she's good enough to help find KP, that's all," Ron said with a sigh.

"Believe me, your partner will be the best chance of find Miss Possible," Director said in all honesty. "She'll get the job done...I hope. But what we must focus on the time being is what Drakken needs Possible for."

"Maybe he's gonna use mind control on her, turn her into a villain," Ron suggested, although doubtful that was Drakken's real intention. "An evil KP would be a good start for a world domination plot."

"So what would follow after turning Kim evil? She may have exceptional fighting skills but on a few occasions she did face losses in her time during missions, she alone is not enough to take over the world."

"Maybe he's gonna use her to steal stuff for a mega doomsday weapon," Ron said. "I'm thinking a giant laser or a giant robot, or a giant robot carrying a giant laser. Or maybe a giant laser carrying a..." He stopped, realising that idea was actually too stupid, even for an idiot like Drakken to do. "...wait, nah, scratch that one."

"We can speculate all we want but the important thing is finding the lunatic."

The Kimmunicator beeped and Ron answered, the image of Wade appearing on the screen.

"Hey Wade, you got something?"

"Ron, something weird is going on at the Smarty Mart in Middleton," Wade said. "For some reason all the dogs in the pets department have gone crazy, holding everyone in the store hostage!"

"Falsetto Jones is not only a experienced thief but a skilled animal trainer," Director said, knowing just how dangerous he was. "He must be the one behind this."

Hitting the brakes, Ron yelled out in terror as Director performed a 180 handbrake turn and floored the accelerator, firing up the siren in the van as it raced towards Smarty Mart.

"Ron, some of the stuff I packed for you will help you guys out," Wade said. "Best you familiarise yourself with it right away."

Ron rummaged around inside and pulled out a stick of chewing gum, one side green and the other side red, looking at it with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh...let me guess, explosive?" Ron guessed, thinking back to a spy movie he once watched.

"Actually, that stuff is gum," Wade said sheepishly. "Sorry, I must have dropped that in there."

Rolling his eyes, Ron rummaged inside again and found lipstick inside, wondering if it was the elastic contricting agent or a laser.

"That Ron, actually fires a specialised gel that can attach to any surface and emits a unique energy signature I can track anywhere in the world," Wade said proudly. "When firing it, remember the range is up to 300 yards and is very accurate at what you aim it at. But it only has one shot, so you better make it count."

"Okay, but what does this thing do?" Ron asked, pulling out what appeared to be blusher.

"Industrial strength sneezing powder," Wade said. "Henchmen will not be able to stop sneezing for up 24 hours. Pretty neat huh?"

"Sound's baddical. What about these...clip on earrings?"

"They stimulate the bones in the inner ear, magnifying the user's hearing capabilities. So you can eavesdrop on conversations at a distance of 500 yards. It can even filter out unwanted background noise by using specialised software on the Kimmunicator."

"That could come in handy...and finally we have," Ron said, reaching in and pulling out a pair of sunglasses with pink rims. "So, what does these do?"

"These offer X-Ray vision, image magnification and doubles as a flash grenade filter. Sorry if it looks girly but I designed this stuff mostly for Kim really."

"No big Wade, but listen...have GJ found clues to where Drakken is hiding?"

"Sensor's aren't picking up anything. He must have found a way to mask the emissions from his hover car, making him difficult to track. I'm already working on recalibrating their sensors but it will take a while. I'll call you guys if I find anything."

The screen went blank and Ron stuffed the Kimmunicator back in his pants pocket, while trying to figure out what Falsetto had planned. All he knew was that ol' high voice was probably pretty steamed from what he and Kim did to his life.

Ever since they recovered the diamond he stole and proved he was behind the robbery, GJ was sent to arrest him and his financial empire crumbled, leaving him completely broke. But he wasn't like the other villains who would tell their lame joke and leave them in a deadly trap. Instead he was tied up with Kim and were left dangling above a tank filled with electric eels, while Falsetto sat and was about to watch their demise. Luckily Rufus was there to save them from one shocking end to their hero career and they made their escape.

_Well, let's just hope he's not too ticked off about what happened,_ Ron thought, as they drove to Smarty Mart.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

While Drakken left the command center to get himself a glass of coco-moo, Kim stirred slightly in her sleep, reliving another memory of herself with Ron. A small tear escaping from one of her closed eyes, it was from after a painful moment in life that still hurt her deeply.

_A seven year old Kim Possible sat by herself in the cafeteria, waiting for her closest friend in the world_ _to join her. She sat in silence as tears fell from her eyes, barely eating her lunch, after all she didn't feel hungry. The other students gave her a wide berth, knowing the recent events which affect Kim, watching as a young Ron Stoppable silently made his way towards her, carrying his lunch._

_"KP," Ron sighed, putting his lunch tray next to hers and sitting down beside her. "I am so sorry."_

_Kim slowly reached out and held his hand for comfort, smiling weakly at him._

_"Thanks Ron," Kim said, trying to fight back more tears. Losing the battle, she wrapped her arms around Ron, crying into his shoulder. She then felt his arms wrapping around her, holding her in a caring embrace._

_"I'm here for you KP," Ron said, patting her back gently. "Don't hold it in, just let it all out."_

_"I miss him!" Kim cried. "I miss him so much!"_

_Grandpa Possible was one of Kim's idols in her life, teaching her a few wilderness skills whenever she went camping with her grandparents. When they sat down by the camp fire, she would sit next to her grandfather and listen to him tell stories of her father and uncle Slim, who turned out to be quiet mischevious when they were kids. She hoped she would see him again when a planned upcoming Possible camping trip was due, wondering what stories he was going to tell but a recent phone call from Nanna Possible changed it all. One night, he fell asleep but didn't wake up._

_She attended the funeral a few days after his death, her father and uncle gave the eulogy. She drawn a picture of her grandparents and her, along with her family, which they placed in the coffin before burying. When she got back home after the ceremony, she was couldn't stop thinking about him and kept going over all the times she spent with him._

_Ron broke the hug and placed his hand on hers, making Kim smile a little. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a caring friend, ever since she met him on her first day of pre-K three years ago, he always managed to cheer her up whenever she was sad._

_"I know how you feel," Ron said softly. "My Grandma died a year before I started pre-K. She was a very sick woman, but she did have some surprising strength in her. I-It hurt me a lot, the day I lost one of my grandparents. It hurts still to this day but I try to make everyday the happiest day I can make it, 'cause I know that's what Grandma would've wanted me to do."_

_Kim thought about those words, knowing that was something her Grandfather would've wanted Kim to do as well. When lunch break ended and she went back to her classes, she focused on making her day a positive one, yet she still couldn't stop thinking about her Grandfather. When the school day ended, she saw her parents outside with the Stoppable's who were waiting for Ron, waiting to take her home. Heading over to them, she felt her father wrap her into a loving hug._

_"Hey little Kimmie-cub," James said, kissing her on the cheek. "How was your day?"_

_"Hard," Kim replied with a sigh. "I still couldn't stop thinking about Grandpa."_

_"I couldn't stop thinking about him too sweetheart," James said, patting her back. "But you have to remember that he's in a better place now, looking down on all of us."_

_Breaking the hug, Kim waited for Ron to arrive, so she could say goodbye to him before going home. When Ron came out the school after a few minutes, he made his way over to them._

_"Hey Mr Dr P," Ron said, shifting his backpack. "Sorry about what happened to your dad."_

_"Why thank you Ronald," James said. "That's very kind of you."_

_"Well, I better get going. I'll see ya tomorrow KP."_

_"See you Ron," Kim said, bringing her friend in for another hug. To Ron's surprise, she gave planted a friendly kiss on his cheek, just a light peck which made him blush slightly. "That's for being there for me today."_

_"Hey, what are BFF's for?" Ron said, waving goodbye to Kim as he got in his parents car._

_Getting into the back of her parents car, Kim sat in the middle, between her two sleeping brothers. As the car pulled out into traffic, Kim looked back as the Stoppable's began to drive home, waving goodbye to them until they turned down another street. She felt lucky to have Ron as a friend, glad that he was there for her when she needed him the most._

Walking back into the central command center with his coco-moo, Drakken didn't bother looking at his sleeping prisoner. If he did, he would have been confused to why she was smiling, despite the tears that fell from her closed eyes.

**-RS & KP-**

_Somewhere in Upperton_

On the streets of Upperton, a tall figure wearing a trench coat and a fedora hat carried a large brown paper bag with the Bueno Nacho logo on it, filled with nacos in one hand. Under the arm was a long package, wrapped up in white paper. Making sure no one was following, the figure ducked down into an alley and carefully snuck towards the door to a large abandoned car mechanics workshop, making sure no one saw him. Knocking three times and pausing for a second, he then finished knocking two times, the door opening from the inside after giving the secret knock.

"About time you got back," Dr Fen said, peering his head through the door. "Anyone follow you?"

"Nah, relax Fen," Lucre said, taking the hat off his head. "No one saw me. Now are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna eat?"

Heading inside the makeshift hideout, Lucre dropped the Bueno Nacho bag on the table while he casually tossed the white package to Motor Ed, unwrapping a hoagie sandwhich and taking a huge bite into it.

"Aw man," Motor Ed said, savouring the flavor. "Beats prison food, seriously."

"I must say, I really admire this hideout," Lucre said, while eating a naco before pointing at something behind Motor Ed. "Hey, what's that thing do?"

Motor Ed glanced at Lucre was pointing at. A giant, humanoid looking robot with powerful claws to smash into buildings.

It was one of his own unfinished creations for a planned jailbreak he had in mind. He heard that Dr James Possible was building the Keplar rocket and that it's engines would make for a sweet ride, which would be something her had to use for his list of things to do before he croaks. The plan was to use the engines for a super sweet ride, coasting down a desert road with a hot babe at his side.

The babe he had in mind was one with green skin, and had some serious green magic that matched her fiery personality.

"Oh that, something I still need to finish fixing," Ed said, turning his attention back onto his hoagie. "Just a few bogus issues with the hydraulic systems and the surround sound systems when listening to seriously rocking tunes."

A loud knock at the door caught their attention, Motor Ed getting up and picking up a large crowbar, waving his hand to tell the other two to be silent. Moving towards the door, he glanced through a peephole and saw a small hovering machine, puzzled by its appearance. It didn't look like standard GJ issue so it wasn't the cops. Slowly opening the door, the small flying drone dashed into the hideout, causing everyone to dive for cover. Tightening his grip on the crowbar, Motor Ed frantically began swinging it, trying to smash the machine which Dr Fen and Frugal Lucre hid behind a pile of car parts.

"AAARGGH! WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"I DON'T KNOW FEN, BUT THAT THING IS **SERIOUSLY **GOING DOWN!"

The small machine stopped in mid air, locking onto Motor Ed and scanned it's internal database, finding he was it's target. Activating the speaker systems, it began playing it's recorded message.

"_Eddie, it's your cousin Drew here, don't bother talking back as this is a recorded message. I'll keep this short and to the point. I am in the middle on my grandest scheme to conquer the world but some complications came up, so I need help. A creation of mine needs a neuro-surgeon to fix a little 'glitch' inside its head, so I need you to find and capture Dr Anne Possible, bringing her back to my lair just a few miles south of Lowerton. You'll find the exact location in the memory banks of my spy drone. Now I expect you to help me since it was 'my' bomb that resulted in your and other inmates freedom. To the point, you owe me, big time. Look forward to seeing you again, cousin._"

The message ended and the small machine landed on a desk, Motor Ed dropping the crowbar to the floor as he went over to the spy drone, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"So, my cuz' has some bogus plan eh?" Motor Ed said. "Dr Anne Possible? Wonder if she's a relative to lil' Red?"

"I know Dr Possible," Fen said, getting up from his hiding place. "She's the wife of my old co-worker Dr James Possible, as well as the mother to that teen brat Kim Possible!"

"So ol' Drew needs me to capture her mom then, man that's gonna tick Red off but hey, payback is payback. So she's a neuro-something or other...that means she works at a hospital then?"

"Yeah, Middleton General," Fen said, rubbing his hands together. "I always dreamed of getting my revenge on Miss Possible! She ruined my career at the space center. I was all set to make my fortune with the Jupiter Project, but then Miss Possible had to show up and be the hero!"

"I know how you feel," Lucre said, thinking back to his Smarty Mart days. "I was going to make my money by forcing everyone to pay me just one measly dollar or I would destroy the internet with a virus I created, which I encoded on a barcode for expired Vienna sausages. But Possible had to find the can before it could get taken to the checkout and Martin Smarty had me fired."

"Yeah dude, I remember seeing your message online when you did that. Seriously, that was totally bogus. You gotta do something better than that man, seriously. Like one time, we had to build this sweet ride, but some kids tricked out wheelchair had like serious tech on it, seriously. So we jacked it..."

"Wait a sec! You stole a kids wheelchair?" Dr Fen said, in disbelief. "What were you trying to do? Give us villains a bad name?"

"Alright, seriously, it was low but dude, Drew's ride was like 'neener-neener-neener' but the wheelchair was like 'AAAHHH-YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!' Seriously, it was so awesome! We then used the tech to upgrade Drew's ride but then lil' Red laid the smackdown on us...big time."

"Yeah but still...you stole a kid's wheelchair," Lucre said, crossing his arms. "What next? Stealing candy from a baby?"

"Aw dude, give me a break man, I'll do something that isn't low next time. Look, let's just grab Red's mom and take her to Drew's hideout."

Looking up at the giant robot of his, Ed smiled as he knew just how they were going to capture her. Cracking his knuckles, it wouldn't take long to get his invention up and ready for action.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Smarty Mart_

Shortly arriving at Middleton Smarty Mart, Ron saw that dozens of cops had the place surrounded and had no possible escape route for Falsetto. Parking to the side of the building, Director and Ron got out of the van and looked up at the roof. Taking out the grapple gun from the back pack, Ron fired the gun up and watched the hook land on the roof. Director fired off her own grapple gun and zip lined up before Ron, waving her hand to show the coast was clear. Hitting the retract button, Ron zip lined up to the roof and started to pull himself up.

"Alright, I didn't lose my pants this time! BOO..." Just as Ron cheered while climbing up, his pants got caught on a nail that was sticking out, causing them to somehow be ripped off and leaving him in his Fearless Ferret boxers. "...Yah gotta be kidding!"

Rufus suddenly erupted into hysterical giggling while Director averted her gaze, although she herself was trying her best to not laugh. Grabbing his pants, Ron tried to free them from the nail but managed to rip a huge hole in the back pocket, sighing heavily.

"Oy, this is not my day," He muttered, putting his cargo pants back on and wondering how he could be so accident prone.

"Stoppable, we'll head in via the air vents," Director said, pointing to a large vent on the wall. "We'll take Falsetto by surprise with the classic McClane maneuver."

"Good idea," Ron said, nodding in agreement.

Prying the vent off the wall, they began crawling through the vent systems, using the built in flashlight on the Kimmunicator as a light source. After a few minutes of crawling, they heard a creaking sound that sounded like metal bending, realising too late what it meant. Without warning the section of vent they were in crashed down onto the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust. Feeling a little dazed, Ron and Director crawled out of the vent and found they were in the housewares aisle of Smarty Mart.

"Oh man," Ron groaned, while Rufus moaned weakly. "Rufus, you okay buddy?"

The tiny rodent gave him a thumbs up after his head cleared, while Director brushed herself down and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Look's like this place is due for maintenance," Director coughed, from some dust still in her mouth while rubbing her bruised shoulder. "Right, now Jones can't be far from here and he must have heard the crash. Keep alert."

"Rufus, you can do a lot more good up there," Ron said, pointing up at a shelf.

Nodding his head, Rufus was picked up by his master and placed on the top of a shelf, standing up on his hind legs and acting as a lookout. Scanning the whole store, he noticed some movement coming up from one of the aisles and gasped in terror at what he saw, frantically squeaking to his owner.

"What is Rufus?" Ron asked, listening as Rufus made barking noises. "Dogs? What kind of dogs?"

"Big! Scary!" Rufus squeaked, jumping up and down.

A snarling noise came from behind Ron and Director, turning around to face a large wolf standing before them. Slowly backing away from the animal, Ron wondered how it could get any worse before remembering Rufus said 'Dogs'. Suddenly six more wolves appeared around the corner, joining the other one and snarling just as viciously.

"I'm starting to wonder how Smarty Mart is still in business," Director said to herself, never taking her eye off the animals.

"Aw man, wolves?" Ron whined, not at all liking the hungry look in their eyes. "Why not puppies? Puppies are fun!"

"Stoppable," Director said calmly, knowing not even she and Stoppable could take them all down. "Run...really fast."

"Just like I always do, gotcha."

Turning around, Ron and Director broke into a mad dash while the wolves started chasing after them, howling and barking. Rufus squeaked in terror and began jumping from shelf to shelf, trying to follow them. While Ron and Director continued escaping from the animals, they heard howling from up ahead and saw three more wolves heading towards them. Ducking down into the cookery aisle, they didn't realise it was a trap when they slipped up on cooking oil that was spilt all over the floor. Slamming into the ground, they continued sliding along the floor, stopping when they crashed into a display of cooking pots.

Knocked out cold from the impact, Ron and Director were helpless before the pack of wolves which caught up, moving slowly towards them. Rufus finally managed to arrive, staying hidden on the top shelf as a figure in a orange prison jumpsuit arrived, Falsetto Jones.

"Excellent work my pets," He said, tossing them doggy treats while stopping beside Ron and Director. "Strange...I thought Possible would be with him. Oh well, I'll deal with these two first then that red haired brat."

Whistling, a small makeshift sled being pulled by eight huskies appeared, where Falsetto placed the unconcious bodies of Ron and Director on the back of the sled. As he sat on the seat, he glanced at the wolves and threw them a few more treats.

"Stoppable had a naked mole rat named Rufus," Falsetto said to them. "I want you to find that little rodent and use him as a chew toy!"

Barking in understanding, the wolves turned around and raced off into the store, searching for Rufus, little knowing the tiny rodent was hiding above them. Helpless to stop him, Rufus watched as Falsetto began travelling to the other side of the store with his prisoners. Normally Kim would know what to do in a sitch like this but with her missing, it was up to Rufus to save the day. Thinking as fast as his tiny brain could, Rufus worked on a plan to rescue Ron and Director, before it was too late.

**-RS & KP-**

_Near Middleton General Hospital_

"AAAHHH-YEEEAAAAHHH!" Motor Ed screamed, doing his air guitar impression while the giant robot stomped through the town of Middleton. Dr Fen and Frugal Lucre kept their eyes peeled for cops, although fairly amazed that despite all the carnage being caused the cops failed to turn up.

"Strange, I thought there would be more cops hanging around," Fen said, wondering what was keeping the boys in blue occupied.

"Hey, maybe there's a donut sale at Smarty Mart," Lucre joked. "I remember they sold jelly ones, three boxes for a $1.95!"

"Ha, good one," Fen laughed, while Motor Ed concentrated on piloting the robot towards the hospital.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton General Hospital_

Going through a magazine while on her break, Anne thoughts were mainly of her daughter's safety. Kim had plenty of close calls in the past, such as the time she worn the centurion project and Shego brought a ton of concrete on her, luckily for her the centurion project made her nearly indestructible that day and enabled her to defeat her villains with ease. Kim had the ability to defy the odds but as much as Anne hated to think about it, there would come a time where the odds would be far greater than Kim could handle.

As she took another sip of her coffee and set it back down the table, she heard someone enter the room, looking up and smiling at one of her old friends.

"Hi Michael," Anne said, as Dr Crichton slumped into a armchair opposite her. "Rough day?"

"Even when ill, those kids are a handful Annie," He chuckled weakly, rubbing his tired eyes. "You?"

"I just been so distracted all day," Anne admitted, brushing a loose strand of her from her eyes. "With Kimberly missing, I just can't stop worrying about her. I nearly slipped up a few times and had to correct a few mistakes, I'm just so lucky I didn't have to operate on anyone."

"Go home and get some rest. You look like you barely had any sleep last night."

"Y'right about that," Anne yawned, feeling completely drained.

Last night, as much as she tried, she struggled to get to sleep. She nodded off around about 5am and got only two hours sleep, which nearly resulted in her being late for work.

"Tell you what, I'll cover your shift," Michael said, getting up from his chair and aranging the cushions on the couch as makeshift pillows. "You get some sleep, I don't want you driving home while tired."

Nodding tiredly, Anne lowered her head onto the cushions, just about to fall asleep when she felt a tremor, a distant boom echoing in the air. It was almost like a giant footstep.

"What was that?" Michael said, looking around while Anne stared at her coffee on the table. Another distance footstep, causing another tremor, slightly stronger than before caused the coffee to ripple slightly. The footsteps got louder and louder, the tremors getting stronger and stronger. Getting up from the couch, Anne rushed over to the window and gasped as a large humanoid mecha walked towards the hospital, being piloted by a man who looked like he was part of a 80's rock band. Freezing on the spot, Anne watched in terror as the machine arrived at the hospital and the occupants stared into the windows, the sounds of patients screaming in fear filling the air. Opening the window, she glared at the driver of the machine furiously.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She yelled, catching the mans attention. "You're scaring our patients!"

Upon closer look she saw two other men in the cockpit of the machine, one of them she recognised as Dr Fen, a co-worker of her husband who was fired for fraud. Pointing at her, she could barely hear what he was saying to the pilot of the machine. The machine stepped closer to the window and raised a clawed hand, Anne and Michael rushing away from the window as the machine tore it out. Lowering the cockpit closer to the hole, Motor Ed smiled at her.

"So, you're Red's mom?" He said, grinning. "She certainly looks a lot like you!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Anne yelled, losing her temper, the surge of anger waking her up and becoming more alert.

"Easy, we want you," Motor Ed answered. "My cousin Drew needs you for something big he has planned."

"Drew?...wait, Drakken is your relative?"

"Yeah, babe we're cousins. Now look, I am in a bit of a hurry so we're just going to grab you now and get going. Fen! Lucre! Grab Red's mom!"

Just as they were about to climb out of the cockpit, Anne did something that Michael didn't expect her to do. She raised her hands, as if surrendering herself to them. If they were taking her to Drakken, she'll see Kim there. She had to know if she was safe.

"Okay, I won't cause any trouble," Anne said, stepping closer towards the hole in the wall. "I'll come quietly."

"Anne, don't!"

"I'm sorry Michael, but I have to do this! Send someone to look after my boys, okay?"

Climbing into the cockpit of the machine, she looked Motor Ed, Frugal Lucre and Dr Fen, trembling in not only anger but fear, realising the patients were in danger.

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone," Anne said, while Motor Ed rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, hurting like a bunch of sick people in a hospital ain't my style," He said, piloting the machine away from the hospital. "I may be bad to the bone but I got standards after all."

"This coming from a guy who stole a kids wheelchair?" Dr Fen said sarcastically.

"Dude, seriously just drop it!"

As the machine stopped at a nearby car park, it lowered itself to the ground, allowing Fen and Lucre to get Anne out while Ed programmed the machine on auto-pilot. Jumping out as it began to stand up, they watched it walk away in the opposite direction by itself, creating a decoy for anyone dumb enough to follow. Breaking into the nearest car, Motor Ed disabled the security expertly while Fen and Lucre bundled Dr Possible into the back of the car, before getting in and driving off towards Drakken's lair.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Hey there everybody and a huge thanks to the following reader's who read, reviewed, favorited and put this on their alerts. Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, CajunBear73, Taechunsa, zzoo99, Mr AndersIversen, AK1028, Decimater41, Magic Flying Spud, Anthony1l, DCMysteryGirl, KPkaila4EVER, mineno15, KP twistepghost, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, Welshboy1994 and those who reviewed anonymously.

Work on The Go Conspiracy will continue, still fixing a few issues in the next chapter but it will be up. Also work on the next chapters for Rufus & Clank, a KP/Ratchet & Clank crossover will be up shortly as well, feel free to check that out if you want since I always thought the pairing of Rufus with Ratchet's robot buddy Clank would be unique. The next chapter will feature mainly Rufus going to the rescue and WEE struggling to capture Kim's dad now that Anne is in Drakken's clutches.

See if you can spot the little subtle references, if not then I'll explain the little gags in the next chapter which will be ready as soon as possible.

Anyway feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	6. Chapter V: Rufus To The Rescue

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter V-**

**Rufus To The Rescue**

_Possible Home_

Available GJ agents guarded the Possible home, while Dr James Possible and his sons were safely inside, worried about Anne's well being. Learning that Drakken's cousin was the one that kidnapped her, they begun to wonder why Drakken would need Kim and her mother for his plan. Especially Anne for that matter.

"Any word on Anne yet?" James asked. "Have you managed to find anything?"

"A few available agents and local police are chasing after the robot as we speak," One of the GJ agents said. "We'll catch them and get your wife back. We promise."

"I just don't see why Drakken needs her! He used my technology from the Hephaestus project for his Diablos, but Anne hasn't been working on anything that could be used for evil purposes."

"It could be that he needed a doctor for someone hurt," The agent explained. "Shego was in a weakened state since hitting the transmitter tower, so maybe she needed urgent medical attention."

While they were inside, they were unaware that outside the house two WEE agents had crept up to the side of the house, spying through the window to plan the capture of Dr Possible.

"Looks tough Marty but I think we can pull it off if we're really careful," One of them whispered. "We'll have to take down those agents really carefully."

"I'm not so sure, Rick," Marty said in the same low whisper. "It could be packed with GJ agents in there. I don't want to get captured."

"Relax, I can see two in the den and one in the kitchen," Rick answered. "I got no idea if there are any upstairs."

"How about you climb up that drain pipe and have a look around?"

"Forget it! I'm not climbing up that, you do it!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Marty suggested, watching his friend nod with agreement. Forming a fist each, they had a quick contest which ended with Marty getting Paper and Rick getting Scissors.

"Best two out of three?" Marty said hopefully, much to the annoyance of his friend.

"Urgh, just get climbing already Marty!"

Conceding defeat and carefully climbing up the drain pipe, Marty tried to make as little noise as he possibly could, peering in through a window. He could see the inside of an attic bedroom, one that looked like a girls room, realising it must be the bedroom of Kim Possible. He couldn't see anyone inside and crept along to the other window, peering inside and seeing bunk beds. From the design, he guessed it was for her brothers. As Marty arrived at the next window, he gulped when he saw it was the parents room and that two GJ agents were already inside, searching the room for any indication of why Drakken kidnapped Dr Anne Possible. Looking up, they saw Marty and immediately aimed their stun watches at him, the WEE agent panicking and falling backwards off the roof and onto the lawn below.

"Marty! What is it?" Rick said, helping his friend up, hearing a yell come from upstairs.

"WEE AGENTS, ALL UNITS MOVE TO DEFENSIVE POSITIONS NOW!"

"Oh great! C'mon buddy, let's scram!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" One GJ Agent yelled, rushing outside with a few other GJ agents while the others remained inside and guarded Dr Possible and his sons. Contacting headquarter's, a young brunette agent kept a close eye on the Possible's.

"HQ, this is Agent Romano! WEE Agents have made an attempt to capture the other Dr Possible, request permission to bring the family to headquarter's for protection!"

"_Permission granted agent, bring them in!_" The voice of Agent Du replied.

Shutting off her comm-link, the young agent ushered out the Possible's into a GJ van outside and fired up the engine, driving back to headquarter's with the family in tow.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Smarty Mart_

Darkness was all Ron could see, just faint rays of light coming through as he slowly opened his eyes, his head feeling like he had gone 10 rounds with both Pain King and Steel Toe. Still the pain was a good thing, it was a sign that he was alive, for the time being. Trying to stretch his legs, he could feel the familiar touch of rope against the skin of his wrists and ankles, restraining all free movement. A weak groan escaped from him as he looked about his surroundings, noticing that they were in the stock room of Smarty Mart and were suspended over a large cage, the roof wide open. But it was what was inside the cage that caught Ron's attention. Looking up hungrily at them was a lion, a Tiger and a Grizzly Bear which was chewing on the Kimmunicator, which must have fallen out of Ron's pocket.

_Lions, Tigers and Bears!_ Ron thought, his eyes widening in terror. _Oh my._

"Stoppable, you're alright?" Director asked, tied up next to Ron.

"Ow, uh...yeah, I'm alright but I been better," Ron groaned, shifting his weight to try get comfortable. "So uh...where's Falsetto?"

"I'm right here!" A familiar high pitched voice said.

Stepping out from the shadows and wearing a bargain suit from the clothes aisle, Falsetto Jones smiled at the captives before him. Ron gulped, knowing that whatever Falsetto had planned was not going to look good for them.

"Uh...hey there Falsetto," Ron said, trying to make conversation. "So...how you been?"

"Oh I been fine. Except I was stuck in jail for nearly a year and a half, all because you and Possible returned that diamond I stole!"

"Yeah, well it's kind'a our job. Saving the world and putting bad guys in jail..."

"...And destroying my financial empire!" Falsetto finished. "All my money is now gone! Because of the do-gooder Kim Possible and her sidekick!"

"Don't forget Rufus!" Ron added.

Falsetto grumbled under his breath and sat down on a chair before them, smiling when a loud snarl came from beneath Ron and Director, watching them start eyeing the ferocious animals.

"I suppose you're wondering what I have planned. Well first of all, while you two been unconcious, I listened to the news on the radio. It's a shame Possible was captured, it would have been nice to get my revenge on her."

"Uh, you gonna start your monologue now, right?" Ron said, guessing that he was right from the look on Falsetto's face.

"As I was saying," Falsetto continued. "I was looking forward to dealing with Miss Possible but since Drakken had captured her, I guess I'll have to make do with you two. It won't get my money and home back, after being stuck in prison for over a year and a half but at least I'll feel better knowing Team Possible will be out of the picture. I guess you're both wondering what I'm going to do next then?"

"Yeah, it's really obvious you're going to kill us," Director answered, while subtly trying to untie the knots behind her back. "That's what you villains normally do."

"Well, actually, I am not going to kill you."

Ron's eyes actually widened in surprise from what Falsetto said, wondering if he was just messing around with them. "You're not?"

"No, but the animals below you will," Falsetto chuckled. "Now before I release them, I'm going to grab a few snacks so I can enjoy watching your demise. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Leaving the stock room, Ron and Director sat in silence, with Ron desperately trying to think of an escape plan. He knew if Falsetto won then Kim will never get rescued and Drakken will be able to continue with whatever it was he had planned.

Outside the stock room, Rufus watched as Falsetto went down to the food aisle, safely up on the shelves and hidden out of sight. Gulping as several wolves started sniffing around, he stuck to the shadows and hid from them, noticing they looked extremely bloodthirsty.

All except one.

Rufus could see from the eyes of one of the wolves that it was terrified about something, glancing over towards the pets department before going back to resuming the search for Rufus. The tiny rodent had a feeling that something was up and began to make his way over to the pets department, leaping from shelf to shelf until he arrived at the department and gasped at what he saw, seeing how Falsetto controlled the wolves.

Stuck inside small cages, several wolf cubs whined while trying to free themselves, futile attempts being made to unlock the doors. With more than two lives to save, Rufus leapt down to the ground and slowly approached the cages, knowing how to gain the wolves trust. Using his large front teeth, he began picking the locks.

**-RS & KP-**

_Drakken's Lair_

The proximity alarm of the lair went off, alerting Drakken who immediately shut it off. He didn't want Shego waking up from the noise as she still needed a little more time to recover. He wondered if Dr Possible could help speed up her recovery, if it was his cousin bringing her in. Bringing up an external image on the view screen, Drakken smiled as he saw a station wagon heading closer to the lair, zooming in further onto the passengers.

He recognised his cousin Eddie at the wheel, as well as the red haired woman who was clearly Possible's mother, but he had no idea who the other two guys were in the car. De-activating the security measures surrounding the lair, Drakken allowed the car to drive into the opening of the cave and arrive at the hanger bay, watching as Eddie and his partner's in crime brought Dr Possible out of the car.

Waiting a few minutes, Drakken smiled as his cousin arrived inside the command centre, along with a very annoyed Dr Possible. The two companions of Motor Ed began examining the command centre, one of them taking a curious look at the inventions Drakken had been tinkering with.

"So, I finally have the mother of the great Kim Possible," Drakken laughed, rubbing his hands together but gasped when he saw Lucre about to touch one of his inventions he left lying about. "WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT IS VERY..."

The invention crashed to the floor, smashing to pieces which caused Anne to smirk slightly while Ed slapped a hand to his head, Drakken's eye starting to twitch as his blood pressure started to rapidly rise.

"Oops," Lucre said, gently prodding the broken invention with a foot.

"That _**WAS **_very sensitive equipment!" Drakken snarled, turning his attention to his cousin. "Eddie, who on Earth are these people?"

"Oh yeah, just some guy's that stuck with me after busting out of jail," Motor Ed explained, whistling loudly to get their attention. "Fen! Lucre! Meet my cousin Drew!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Dr Fen said, shaking Drakken's hand. "I'm something of an in...ven..."

He trailed off when he noticed the chamber in which Kim Possible lay, Anne letting out a gasp of horror and rushing over to her daughter, resting her hands on the glass.

"KIM! KIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Anne screamed, glaring at Drakken. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Relax Possible, she's in stasis," Drakken muttered, crossing his arms. "Now if you're quite done with being the concerned parent, I need your professional expertise for a little project of mine!"

"What project?"

Heading over to the chamber in which Synthodrone #902 lay, Anne and the others followed Drakken over to it. She saw inside the chamber was a young man about Kim's age, while a very curious Lucre pressed his face to the glass.

"Ooh, what's this thing do?"

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT CHAMBER!" Drakken snapped, watching Lucre step back from the chamber. "I don't need you accidentally starting him up just yet! I need Possible to correct a fatal error!"

"What fatal error?" Anne asked.

Drakken punched up the diagnostic's of Drake #902, watching the screen show the information Drakken had on the machine. Anne examined the data and gasped at what she saw, reading up on the origin of Drake and his unique patterns in his positronic brain, which she guessed needed to be merged together so she could see how it was a fatal error. If Drake was activated before his personality was corrected then the positronic brain would eventually go into neural net failure after the machine experienced personality clashes.

"Well...can you fix him?" Drakken said, tapping his foot impatiently. "If so then your answer better be yes!"

"I can but my answer is no," Anne said firmly. "I refuse to help a madman like you!"

"For someone so smart, you don't seem to realise that you have no choice!" Drakken snarled. "Okay then, we'll do it the hard way then. ED, HOLD HER STILL!"

Grabbing Dr Possible by the arms, Anne struggled to get free while Drakken pulled out a small device from his pocket. A small square chip which he knew would come in handy one day after promising Shego to not use it on her again. Placing the device on Anne's forehead, her struggle gradually came to a stop as the device sapped her free will from her. Watching Drakken smile, the villain pointed towards the computer console.

"Now that you're under my control, I order you to repair Drake's personality glitch," Drakken said.

"Yes Dr Drakken," Anne replied in a very agreeable tone of voice, heading over to the computer and started work on merging the two personalities together, hearing Drakken laugh victoriously.

"Oh this is perfect! Kim Possible on ice, her mother under my control and my brillanter plan for world conquest in now underway! Nothing can stop us now!"

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Smarty Mart_

After a few minutes of picking the locks, Rufus managed to free all the wolf cubs and chuckled as they gave him a friendly lick in gratitude. With a wave of his arm as a sign to follow, Rufus raced back to the stock room with his new back-up, determined to rescue Ron and Director now that Falsetto had lost his advantage. As he dashed around a corner, a ferocious snarl caused him to squeak in terror as a small group of the adult wolves raced towards him, stopping only when the wolf cubs just managed to catch up with Rufus. Watching as the parents were re-united with their children, Rufus smiled at how much happier the wolves looked. The Alpha of the pack padded over to Rufus, great respect for the small rodent in it's eyes, lowering it's head enough to allow Rufus to jump on and get a ride.

While Rufus and the wolves raced towards the stock room, Falsetto had already returned and placed his snacks on a small coffee table beside his chair. Using a kitchen knife, he slashed the bags of flour acting as a counter weight, connected to the rope that had Ron and Director suspended in mid-air. With the flour pouring out, they slowly descended towards the hungry animals beneath them, Ron fighting desperately to get free. Falsetto just sat back and patiently watched, taken completely by surprise when the doors of the stock room burst open and the pack of wolves raced in, surrounding Falsetto Jones while two wolves leapt onto the makeshift counter weight.

"Stoppable, now's our chance!" Director yelled, swinging her legs back and forth. "Swing! It's our only chance!"

Swinging his legs in synchronisation with Director's, they swung back and forth while Rufus leapt onto the rope and began chewing away, biting through as they swung forwards and landed outside the cage, sighing with relief after such a close call.

"Thanks Rufus," Ron gasped, short of breath while a few wolf cubs, eager to help, began chewing away at the ropes. "I see you made a few new friends."

Panicking now that his revenge plot was foiled, Falsetto decided to initiate Plan B, grabbing a small wolf cub and racing out of the stock room with his hostage.

"Using a baby as a hostage? Oh that is so low!" Ron said, feeling the ropes fall away after the wolves finally chewed through them. Getting up from the floor, Ron and Director began their pursuit of Falsetto, determined to rescue his hostage and put the criminal behind bars.

Rushing through the ailses, Falsetto ignored the frightened whimpers of the cub and continued running, gasping when several wolves had headed him off and forced him to run into the pets department. Still holding onto his ticket to freedom, Falsetto faced Director and a out of breath Ron Stoppable, with the rest of the wolf pack that arrived.

"Surrender Jones!" Director said, aiming her Stun-Watch at him. "You got nowhere to run!"

"There is no way I am going back to jail!" Falsetto snapped, backing away from them while trying to formulate a plan to escape, little realising the caged animal he was backing into. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the animal glaring aggressively at Falsetto, a large sign above the cage reading 'Warning: Keep Away From Cage'.

"FALSETTO, BEHIND YOU!" Ron yelled, hoping that the villain will heed his warning.

"Oh I am not falling for such an obvious trick! What do you think I am? I'm not an idiot you know!"

He stopped when he backed into the cage bars, hearing a deep growl coming from behind him, the terrified expression on the cubs face told him that he was in big trouble. Eyes widened in terror he felt a large hairy hand clasp onto his shoulder, making him drop the wolf cub and watching his hostage run towards its parents, feeling another hand grasp a firm hold on his underwear. Ron and Director, along with all the animals in the room averted their gaze as a high pitched scream of pain escaped from Falsetto, the powerful wedgie that Dixie The Gorilla gave him was something that Ron would never have wished on a villain.

"Ooh...that...has'ta hurt," Ron said through clenched teeth, still averting his gaze while Director called for medical assistance.

**-RS & KP-**

_A Few Minutes Later_

"This isn't over!" Falsetto yelled in a voice that was higher than usual, being carried away on a medical stretcher with a large bag of ice placed on a very sensitive anatomy part. "I'll have my revenge someday!"

"So long Falsetto!" Ron said, waving as paramedics loaded Falsetto into the ambulance and took him to Middleton General to recover while under guard.

With the Middleton Smarty Mart now secured and control now returned to the staff, Ron was with Rufus while saying goodbye to the small wolf cubs, receiving a few licks of gratitude from the parents before they went back to the pets department.

Director found a quiet spot, away from the news reporters who converged on the scene, after receiving a important call from headquarter's.

"This is Director."

_"Uh, Director, we got some news to report to you."_

"Something tells me I'm not going to like hearing this," Director sighed, bracing herself for the bad news.

_"Well first of all, Dr Anne Possible was kidnapped not too long ago by Motor Ed and two other accomplices,"_ The voice on her comm-unit said. _"She's likely in Dr Drakken's clutches right now."_

"What about the other Possible's? Are they safe?"

_"We sent a team to guard the other Dr Possible and his sons but the agents foiled another kidnapping attempt by WEE agents."_

"Gemini," Director muttered under her breath, wondering what her brother needed a rocket scientist for. "This isn't looking good for us."

_"What are your orders?"_

Director thought for a moment, knowing that she couldn't investigate Kim's dissapearance and look into whatever her brother had planned. She saw only one choice.

"Pull all our men off the Possible investigation," Director sighed. "Stoppable and his partner are on their own now."

_"Wait a sec...you're putting __**her**__ in the field?"_ The voice asked. _"But Dr Bortel say's its too soon!"_

"We haven't got much of a choice. I'll be bringing Stoppable back to HQ to meet his partner, hopefully things will run smoothly. Director out."

Switching the comm-unit off, Director made her way over to Ron, the young teen deep in thought about what to do next in order to find Kim.

"Stoppable, we need to go to HQ," Director said. "Something unexpected has come up."

"What is it? Is it about KP?"

"Gemini's men made an attempt to capture Dr James Possible, shortly after Dr Anne Possible was captured by Motor Ed. I'm afraid GJ has to stop investigating Kim's capture and focus on combating WEE."

"What! So after all Kim has done for you guy's. Helping you out so many times that I lost count. You're just going to give up on her?"

"I haven't got a choice Ronald!" Director said defensively. "Like it or not, Kim Possible is just one woman and I have to deal with a threat that could pull millions of lives at risk! I will not jeopardise the security of this country to search for her!"

As much as he hated to hear it, Ron knew Director was right. Kim may be the world's greatest hero but her own safety was not worth the safety of millions of lives. Director didn't like it either, but her job required her to make difficult decisions.

"You won't be alone, you'll still have your assigned partner to help find Miss Possible and stop whatever it is that Drakken has planned."

"I hope she's as good as you said she is," Ron muttered under his breath. "I remember you said you _hoped_ she would get the job done. Why say that anyway?"

"We better get moving Stoppable," Director said, changing the subject. "I'll explain everything at headquarter's."

Heading over to a GJ van, Director and Ron climbed inside, the head of GJ firing the engine up and driving off into the night, towards Global Justice headquarters. Glancing out the window and looking up into the night sky, Ron was a little unsure just who is partner was like, wondering if she was one of those agents who was very good at following orders. The last thing he needed was to be partnered with someone he couldn't work with, with no idea just how close he was to being right.

* * *

**SC90'S Chapter Follow Up**

Another chapter done and dusted and a huge thanks to the following reader's who read, reviewed, favorited and put this on their alerts. Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, CajunBear73, Taechunsa, zzoo99, Mr AndersIversen, AK1028, Decimater41, Magic Flying Spud, Anthony1l, DCMysteryGirl, KPkaila4EVER, mineno15, KP twistepghost, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, Welshboy1994, RomanianPrincess, GhostWriter267 and those who reviewed anonymously.

Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter, in which the mysterious partner GJ has for Ron Stoppable to help find Kim will be revealed. Now I won't have much time for this site since I'll be busy getting ready for my next year of university and until then, I'll be setting up a little poll to determine one of two fates for the mysterious partner of Ron's, who will help him on his journey to find Kim. I already have two endings, although similiar but tailored to the fate of Ron's GJ partner.

Oh and I have a few things to explain from the previous chapter, a few references you may have missed in the previous chapter.

The sun glasses that Ron pulled out was a future reference to the episode Mather and Fervent, in which Kim had sun glasses that doubled as a filter for The Mather's 'Flash Cards'

When Ron and Director used the air vents to get inside Smarty Mart, Director called it the 'McClane Maneuver' which is a reference to Bruce Willis's character John McClane from the Die Hard movies.

Dr Anne Possible's friend from the hospital, Dr Michael Crichton is named exactly after the real life Michael Crichton, one of my favorite American author's who I am a big fan of his books and movies, my most favorite book of his being Jurassic Park which Steven Spielberg made into the 1993 blockbuster movie.

I'm still working on the upcoming Bonnie story, Inescapble, which I will be collaborating with CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 for a plot bunny that has never been done before on Bonnie.

Also another upcoming story, Ghost In The Synthodrone, is a fusion of Kim Possible and Ghost In The Shell. This will be a Sci-Fi story which will incorporate elements of both series, with Shego being confirmed for the lead role as the Major Mokoto Kusanagi type character.

Until then, it will be fairly quiet from me until I get ready for year 2 of my university studies so until next time then.

SC90


	7. Chapter VI: Partner's

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was in hospital after suffering from something I'll explain in the follow up. For now, enjoy this new chapter for So Not The Drama. Featuring the return of Drake Synthodrone #902._

* * *

**-Chapter VI-**

**Partner's**

_Global Justice Headquarter's_

Dr Director and Ron arrived shortly at GJ HQ, Ron being told to wait inside one of the empty briefing rooms where Dr Possible and his sons were. While Ron waited to meet his new partner, Director went to the laboratories where Dr Bortel was waiting for her. Entering the lab, several technicians kept glancing towards the door to a darkened observation room, mainly due to the occupant inside.

"Dr Bortel, how is she?" Director asked, watching the older scientist glance up from his notes.

"Physically, she's perfectly fine but some of her memory was corrupted through from the regeneration process," Bortel said, the last part with a sympathetic sigh. "She's still struggling to accept what she is and I know you doubt her intentions, but so far she's been very co-operative."

"Probably because she knows that the room is rigged with incendiary units. Is the device ready?"

Bortel nodded and picked up a modified stun-watch, designed for another purpose altogether.

"Range is five feet," Bortel said sadly. "Stoppable must stand close to her, but I'm positive he would never have to use it. We never found anything threatening about her..."

"Because you only did a quick scan, but if a proper scan was carried out then we can be sure," Director said. "But that would take time and time is a luxury we do not have, so the only thing we can do is remain cautious while she helps us."

"I'll go get her," Bortel said, heading over to the observation room and entering quietly. Inside, he saw a lone, long haired woman seated at a table, her face buried in her hands. Hearing the door close behind him, she looked up and saw him smiling warmly at her. She smiled back weakly as he sat down before her, reaching towards her hand and patting it gently. Ever since she woke up and remembered everything since she lost conciousness, she learnt the cruel harsh truth to what she is. A shadow of who she thought she was.

"It's time," He said gently, smiling at her. "How are your systems holding up?"

"Fully functional," She answered, sighing slightly. "It feels strange running all those internal diagnostics though. I'm human...well, I thought I was but I still feel like that but then I have these system reports going through my head and...urgh, it's so hard to explain but I guess you have an idea what I'm talking about, huh?"

"I do and although I can never know how you feel, I understand that this must be confusing for you," Bortel said, getting up from his seat as the young woman stood up. "You ready to meet Stoppable."

"Not really...but I don't really have a choice."

Heading out the room, everyone stared as the young woman in GJ uniform walked out of the lab and down the corridor under heavy guard, Director keeping a close eye on her. The young woman ignored the stares from agents passing by them, only the presence of Dr Bortel made her feel a little comfortable. Out of all the people in this building, he was the only one to be kind and trusting towards her.

Arriving outside the room Ron and the Possible's were in, the young agent psyched herself up and prepared for the worst as Director opened the door and stepped inside the room, followed closely by Bortel and the young agent. As soon as the young woman entered the room, she could tell from the shocked expressions on their faces that they were not expecting to see her, especially Ron.

"Wh-Wha...K-Kim?" Ron gasped, looking at her. "But Drakken has you!"

"My name is Kim," The lookalike said, taking in a deep breath. "But my full name, or designation is Kim Synthodrone #903."

"Stoppable," Director explained, while keeping a close eye on the Synthodrone. "Dr Bortel is the creator of the Syntho-plasma and original designer of the Synthodrone, a technology that Drakken had stolen. We brought him in to use his expertise in reactivating #903 to find out any clues to his whereabouts but had no such luck, however she may be of use as she has all the skills of the real Miss Possible."

"I know this is way off the weirdness scale Ron," Syntho-Kim said. "Even I find this difficult to understand but I will do everything in my power to save me, uh Kim...the real Kim. Urgh, I never thought I'd have this conversation before."

A awkward silence filled the air, Ron still stunned by the turn of events. GJ expected him to work with a Synthodrone, one that he took to the prom and even kissed, in order to find the real Kim.

"Stoppable, you and 903 are the only ones capable of stopping Drakken from accomplishing whatever crackpot plan he has cooked up," Director said. "We're going to be keeping the Possible's here under heavy guard, as I believe Gemini is seeking the Hephaestus project that gave rise to the Diablo's. GJ cannot spare anyone to go looking for Drakken but 903 is the best we got for the job. 903, can you leave us for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," The Syntho-Kim said, smiling weakly at Ron. "I'll wait for you in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay," Ron said, watching the machine leave the room. Once Director was sure the machine was out of earshot, she revealed what she kept from the Synthodrone and for a very good reason.

"Stoppable, for the mission we are giving you this modified standard issue GJ stun-watch," Director said, handing it to him. "It has all the standard functions, including a new additional function. Since we were unable to do a full scan on 903's programming, we may suspect she might still be dangerous, so we placed her kill switch inside that watch."

Those words surprised Stoppable, staring at the small watch in his hands, finding it hard to believe he was given that sort of power.

"Wait...did you say kill switch? As in 'kill' kill?"

"The watch will send out a pulse designed to cancel out her synthetic neural patterns, wiping her mind instantly," Director explained. "Range is five feet so you have to be standing close to her. Use it only if or when she turns hostile, is that clear?"

"Yeah, I understand," Ron said shakily, strapping the watch to his wrist. "This is just too...too weird for me. Working with Kim, whose not really Kim but a Synthodrone of her. I-I-I don't know if I can do this."

"You'll have to if you want to find the real Miss Possible," Director said. "Stoppable, on behalf of all Global Justice, I wish you and your partner luck in your mission. Now you better not keep 903 waiting, you two have a lot of work to do."

Heading out into the corridor's of Global Justice, Ron made his way towards the cafeteria to meet up with the Synthodrone, Rufus perched on his shoulder. The whole sitch seemed to be getting more crazier by the second for Ron and to top it all off, it was going to be very weird working alongside a machine that looked exactly like Kim, a machine that he kissed and then watched melt into a puddle of green goo on what was supposed to have been the happiest night of his life.

"So Rufus...you think we can trust Kim, uh, that Synthodrone Kim?" Ron asked his companion, watching the tiny rodent shrug his shoulders, unsure what to think. "Yeah...me too."

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

While Ed and his 'guests', as Drakken would put it, were exploring the lair and getting to know the facility, Drakken was taking a nap while the controlled Dr Anne Possible was finishing correcting the defects in Drake #902. Shego was wise to have suggested to have her correct the defects in the Synthodrone, her knowledge on the human brain and her years of experience enabled her to rapidly merge the two personalities together, working faster towards the goal than Drakken expected.

He was continuing to enjoy his nap, dreaming a plesant dream of conquering the world with the army he had planned out. Each soldier nearly impossible to stop and far more powerful than any Diablo machine, especially since each drone wouldn't have the weakness the Diablo's shared which required the machines to have a signal to activate the Hephaestus technology. It was just getting to the part where he was handed control of The White House when he felt someone jostling his shoulder, waking up from his dream and seeing the face of Frugal Lucre very close to his.

"AAARGGGH!" Drakken yelled in surprise, tumbling out of his chair and slamming into the floor. "GAH, DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry about that," Lucre said, noticing the bump on Drakken's head. "Ooh, that has gotta hurt."

"Nggh, enough chit-chat! What is it you woke me up for? I was having the most wonderful dream!"

"Uh yeah, about that, um...is she supposed to do that?" Lucre asked, pointing to Dr Anne Possible.

Drakken noticed she was standing in front of the computer console, hands by her sides and smiling straight ahead, not doing anything at all. Confused to why she was doing that and not working, he went over to the computer and glanced at the console, smiling at what he saw on the screen.

_**Personality Merge Complete**_

_**Fatal Error Amended - Synthodrone 100% Fully Functional**_

"Ooh, Shego would love to see this!" Drakken chuckled, pressing a button and hearing the weary voice of his partner in crime answer the comm system.

_"What is it Dr D?"_ Shego's voice asked wearily. _"I'm trying to sleep here!"_

"Ah...well, I just wanted to let you know that Drake's personality has corrected. Dr Possible actually fixed the problem faster than I expected. Erm...did I disturb you?"

_"Sure did. Alright, I'm getting up but only to see what my sidekick is like, but you so have to give me the day off tomorrow. Deal?"_

"Okay, deal!" Drakken said with defeat, although he did silently agree that Shego deserved a break considering what Kim's Syntho-Clone did to her.

It took Shego a few minutes to arrive that the command centre, still wearing the clothes that Drakken picked out for her. Also watching the new addition to the family was Drakken's cousin and his guests, Ed taking notice to what outfit Shego was wearing.

"Woah babe, your style is like slipping Green, seriou..." He never got the chance to finish that sentence, a blast of green energy slamming into him and knocking him to the floor, dazing him slightly. "ARGH, OW! OH MAN, I LOVE THAT GREEN MAGIC! AW YEEEEAAAAAH!"

"Urgh, men," Shego muttered, casually taking a seat closest to the machine, while Motor Ed continued to do 'Air Guitar'.

"ZIP IT EDDIE!" Drakken yelled, heading over to the activation sequence console. "Now then I...er..."

He trailed off when he noticed Dr Possible was just still standing there, smiling obediently without a care in the world. It just didn't feel right having her smiling like that. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes as they activated Shego's sidekick.

"Ed, hold Dr Possible still. I want to see how she reacts to our new arrival!"

As Ed held Anne's arms firmly, Drakken deactivated the mind control chip, the auburn haired doctor's legs giving way from exhaustion. Ever since she completed the merge sequence, Anne continued to stand there on the spot and waited for Drakken to wake up, since she couldn't do anything at all without someone telling her to do something. Too tired to say anything back, she felt herself being held up by Ed and barely managed to raise her head, gasping in terror as Drakken fired up the activation sequence, the whine of the internal machinery powering up Drake.

_"Activating Synthodrone #902," _A computerised voice spoke. _"All systems online."_

A hiss of air escaped from the chamber as the doors slid open, everyone watching as the Synthodrone finally began to wake. From the point of view of the machine, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a smiling Dr Drakken, who had leant in for a closer look of his latest creation.

"Woah, not so close," Drake said, pushing Drakken away from him as he stepped out the chamber. "Can't I have my personal space here?"

_Wow, he certainly does take up after Shego,_ Drakken thought, stepping away from the Synthodrone and watching Drake step out from the chamber, flexing his joints while taking a look at the lair.

"Okay, so where are the henchmen?" Drake asked, noticing that the lair seemed relatively quiet. "You still doing that Diablo plan?"

"Ah...yes, well it didn't turn out quite the way I intended it to go," Drakken said, laughing weakly. "But I got a far new grander scheme in motion."

Punching up the details for his new plan on a computer screen, Drake read the title of his diabolical plan to conquer the world, rolling his eyes at the title.

"Operation: Brillianter Plan?" Drake read, glancing over at Drakken. "I'm pretty sure that 'Brillianter' isn't a word."

"It will be soon," Drakken muttered, crossing his arms. "Once I take over the world, I will make sure 'Brillianter' is used to describe my genius level intellect."

"What, 'Crazy' don't cover it?"

"ZIP IT DRAKE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GIVE ME ANY..."

A loud blast of energy shut Drakken up, looking at the direction of a very annoyed Shego with her hands glowing with emerald energy.

"Okay, my sidekick is up and running, so I'm off to bed," Shego muttered, extinguishing the energy. "G'night doc, see ya in the morning."

As Shego left the main control room to head back to her quarter's, Ed gestured to the exhausted Dr Possible in his arm.

"Uh, what do you want me to do 'bout Red's mom?" Ed asked, watching Drakken shrug.

"Hand her to Drake," He said, yawning tiredly. "Drake, put her in one of the empty quarters and lock the door."

Handing the barely concious form of Dr Possible to Drake, Ed left the room with Lucre , Fen and Drakken while Drake carried Dr Possible to the closest empty quarter's and placed her on a bed, heading out of the room and locking the door behind him. With little to do, Drake went to the main control room to find something entertaining on TV to pass the time.

**-RS & KP-**

_Global Justice Headquarter's_

Sitting down at a free table in the cafeteria, Kim-903 was eating a salad while Ron sat in silence, glancing at the watch on his wrist and ignoring the plate of nachos before him. He hoped he would never have to use it, knowing that without help he would never find the real Kim, but he couldn't help but wonder if the synthodrone was a time bomb waiting to go off. If she was evil like Director suspected, he wondered why she kicked Shego into that tower or was it all an act?

_Well if it was an act, Shego must have really been willing to take one for the team,_ Ron thought, while fiddling with the watch.

"Ron? You okay there?" Kim asked, snapping him out from his thoughts. "You barely touched your nachos. Normally you would be on your third plate by now."

"Uh...yeah, I uh...I'm just finding this so weird you know," Ron said, picking up a nacho and popping it into his mouth.

"I know how you feel," Kim sighed, thinking back to when she was reactivated. She couldn't remember much from the prom, the last thing she could recall was looking into Ron's eyes after they kissed and then felt all her strength leaving her body as darkness swallowed her up. When she woke, she saw Dr Bortel running sensor scans on her while several GJ agents were guarding the room. It was a shock to her to learn she was a synthodrone and not the real Kim Possible, at first refusing to believe it until Director shown her proof, using security footage from the school gym hall of her death and video footage of Bortel repairing her body, bringing her back to life.

"So uh...do I call you 903 or Syntho-Kim?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation. "Uh...I don't mean any disrespect or anything...uh, I'm just gonna stop talking and..."

"Ron, you normally call me...uh, the real me, KP for short. So how about you just call me SK? I think that'll be for the best."

"Okay...SK, so uh...what's the plan then?"

"Head to the hospital where Motor Ed kidnapped mom, uh...I mean Dr Possible, and search for a trail to follow," Syntho-Kim said, finishing off her salad. "Any questions Ron?"

"Uh...well, not exactly part of the case or anything but, why are you eating?" Ron asked, registering the slight annoyance on SK's face. "Uh...sorry, but it's just that, uh...I'm just gonna stop."

"Ron, remember that time when me and mom...urgh, Kim and Dr Possible fought Drakken on Mother's Day and got that Syntho-plasma back from him. It would eat anything to convert it into energy like any other lifeform. I literally need to keep my batteries charged."

"Okaaay," Ron said, finishing off his nachos. "But...why salad? Why not nacos or diablo sauce?"

"Ron, can we please change the subject and focus here?" Syntho-Kim said, not wanting to go into detail about that. "What have you and Director learnt so far on the case?"

"Uh...well, we learnt that Drakken had a duplicate...uh, you at the ready and we found footage of his Syntho-henchmen put you into KP's battlesuit before putting her into a stasis chamber. Then we had to deal with Falestto while Gemini's guys tried to swipe your...uh, KP's dad."

The Syntho-Kim nodded in deep thought, going over the facts they collected, while trying to work out what Drakken intended her for. She was used for an evil plot as a decoy, which she didn't like. Actually, she felt uncomfortable about herself, wondering why she was created. But what terrified her the most was that once she found the real Kim, then what? The life she had ever known didn't belong to her but someone else, that she had to rescue. What was she to do if she found her?

Then there was the involvement of Gemini and his interest in the Diablo's, most likely from the 'demonstration' that Drakken gave to the world of their frightful power. If an organisation like WWEE got that sort of power, they could easily outmatch all of GJ and conquer the world for themselves. She just had to hope Director could stop them before it was too late.

"We better get a move on," Syntho-Kim said, getting up from the table. "We'll take a hover transport to the hospital, talk to any witnesses and search for clues."

"Uh...I don't think GJ has any pilots to spare for the hover transport," Ron said, noticing a smile on SK's face.

"Ron, Bortel installed a few 'additional' upgrades into my memory," Syntho-Kim said. "I been given the skills to operate every type of vehicle."

_Woah, okay now that is pretty cool,_ Ron thought, following the Synthodrone to the hanger bays. A security officer noticed the synthodrone and stepped aside, allowing her into the hanger. Several sleek hover transports lined the walls, the Syntho-Kim heading to the nearest one and pressed a button on the outer hull, a boarding ramp descending while a door opened up at the top of the ramp. Climbing on board, Ron and Rufus followed her into the flight deck and watched her sit down in the pilot seat, flicking a few switches and firing up the engines.

The door closed shut as the ramp retracted, the craft moving forward slowly while Ron watched the Synthodrone steer the transport towards the exit. Firing the main thrusters, the transport blasted out of the hanger and into the sky, on a direct course for the hospital.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton General Hospital_

It was certainly faster than travelling by car as they arrived in less than two minutes, SK expertly landing the craft in the middle of a empty parking lot. Leaving the transport, they made their way over to the hospital, noticing the smashed window where the staff room was. Heading on over to the main entrance, they saw the look of confusion on the faces of two police officers guarding the main entrance when they saw the synthodrone in GJ uniform.

"Miss...Possible?" One of them said, scratching his head. "But...didn't Drakken capture you?"

"Look, it's a long story and I don't have time to tell it," Syntho-Kim said, sighing. "Look, me and Ron are here to investigate the dissapearance of m...Dr Possible. So, what have you found so far?"

"Uh...not much to go on I'm afraid. We haven't been able to pick up a trail to follow, so we have no idea where Dr Possible is."

"Okay, me and Ron will take it from here," Syntho-Kim said, looking at Ron. "We'll split up. I'll take the staff room, you and Rufus head to the security office and try find anything they captured on the security footage."

"Got it SK," Ron said, heading inside with her. Going their seperate ways, Ron and Rufus went inside the security office while Syntho-Kim took an elevator up to the floor the staff room was on. Shortly arriving at the staff room, she saw a few more police officers putting up plastic tarp over the hole in the wall, while Dr Crichton sat on a couch, deep in thought. Looking up, a expression of complete bewilderment fell across his face.

"Kim? But Anne said you were..."

"I'm...not really Kim," Syntho-Kim said, sitting down next to him. "Long story. I'm here to try find Dr Possible, can you tell me anything at all you can remember?"

"It all happened so fast," He sighed, thinking back. "She was about to get some rest when a large robot smashed a huge hole over there. There were three people inside the cockpit, one of them looked like a 80's rock star throwback or something, with this long..."

"Blond mullet?" Syntho-Kim guessed. "Okay, so Motor Ed is behind this. What else can you tell me?"

"Well, he then ordered the two men he was with to grab her, I heard him say their names...Lucre and Fen. Then Anne went with them peacefully, not wanting them to scare the patients any further. That's all I can remember."

_Frugal Lucre and Dr Fen?_ Syntho-Kim thought, puzzled by this unexpected team up. _Since when did they work for Drakken and Ed?_

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," She said, getting up and examining the room, utilising the abilites her synthetic body had. Not only did Bortel program her with additional knowledge, his repairs allowed her to access abilities she never knew she had, such as enhanced vision and hearing. Focusing on the room, she examined the entire staff area, finding nothing much else to go on. Sighing, she went over to one of the windows and looked at the footsteps the giant machine made, her brow furrowing as they went in one direction and briefly stopped, before heading in the opposite direction.

_What happened there?_ She thought, leaving the room and heading down to the parking lot, hoping to get a closer look. On her way there, she saw Ron and Rufus waiting for her in the lobby.

"Ron, what did you find?"

"SK, the only useful footage we could find was in the parking lot," Ron said. "It looks like they went to a car and jacked it, before sending the robot off in the other direction. But the footage wasn't really good quality, so I couldn't get a good look at the car."

"Lets head back to the transport, do an aerial sweep of the area," She said. "See if we can find where they went."

As they left the hospital, they were making their way towards the hover transport when something struck Ron hard in the back of the head, knocking him over.

"OW! SK, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ron yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Acting on the natural instinct of another life, Syntho-Kim sprang into a defensive position, sighing with relief when she saw what hit Ron.

"Ron, it's okay," She said, trying hard not to giggle. "Look."

Looking up, he saw one of the spare Kimmunicators hovering in the air, which he immediately took hold of. The small engines shut off and retracted into the small device before a tone of four beeps filled the air. Answering it, the face of Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ron, I sent you a spare Kimmunicator since I couldn't get hold of you with the other one," He said. "What happened to it?"

"Eaten by a bear," Ron said, registering the confusion on Wade's face. "Don't ask."

"Oh yeah, GJ filled me in on the details about your new partner for the mission. So did you two find anything yet?"

"Only that Frugal Lucre and Dr Fen are working with Drakken and Motor Ed," Syntho-Kim said, trying to work out their unexpected team up. "What about you Wade? You find anything of use?"

"Well I did turn up something that may give you a lead," Wade said, punching up a screenshot from a security camera. "This was captured just a few hours ago, take a good look."

On the screen, they saw a figure wearing a trenchcoat and a large fedora hat, but the face was magnified to reveal it to be Frugal Lucre.

"He was last seen heading towards this location," Wade said, punching up the co-ordinates of a large building somewhere in Upperton. "From the looks of it, I say its a lair of Motor Ed's."

"Good job Wade," Syntho-Kim said. "We'll check it out. Let's go Ron."

Switching the Kimmunicator off and putting it into his pants pocket, they boarded the hover craft, Syntho-Kim firing the engines up and blasting off into the sky. Noticing Ron was yawning, she turned to look at him.

"Ron, get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay KP..I mean SK," Ron said, realising his mistake. Closing his eyes, he fell fast asleep with Rufus nodding off on his shoulder. Looking at the sight, the Syntho-Kim couldn't help but smile. Ron really did look sweet when he was asleep.

_Wait! What am I thinking?_ She thought, shaking her head. _He loves me...the real me. Yet...the real me never fell for him, I did. Okay, focus Kim...ugh, 903...we got a rescue mission to do here. Just...just see him as a friend like Kim always did...just don't focus on...on..._

She sighed, clasping a hand to her eyes as it got to much for her.

"...how much I love him," She whispered to herself.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

_Is this really what people really watch on TV?_ Drake thought, while watching a show he found after hours of channel surfing, only to start watching some generic teen drama show about everyday typical teen issues that had been covered in practically every teen drama ever made. _For crying out loud, why am I still watching this?_

Switching the TV off, Drake sighed and wandered about the main control room, looking at the still form of Kim Possible in her stasis chamber.

_Well, Sleeping Beauty ain't going nowhere,_ Drake thought, heading over to a computer and going through several files to pass the time. First he went through Drakken's plan, checking the various stages and saw he required not only data on the Hephaestus project but other technology as well for his army, which Drake had to admit was pretty impressive. Going through the other files, he found one label 'Be-Be: Final Design Specs' which he opened up and let out a wolf whistle.

_Note to self, see if Dr D can build me one of those._

Opening up a few more files, he found original mission specs for himself in case he was activated during the Diablo plan, to act as Synthodrone #901's brother and befriend Stoppable to keep him distracted. Of course, Drakken didn't have the skills to fix Drake due to his origin and required someone with experience in neural patterns, such as their prisoner, Dr Anne Possible. What interested him was his origin occured after a little known event Drakken called 'The M Incident,' which meant Shego was classified as his sister after being created from copied brain patterns that were saved onto a device called the Moodulator, which was implanted in Drake's brain to give him real emotions.

_Wonder what effect the Moodulator had on Shego?_ Drake wondered.

Going through some security tapes, he found footage of some of Drakken's past world domination attempts, one of which caught his eye. Playing the file labelled 'M-Incident:DO NOT PLAY', Drake watched as Drakken attempted to work on some sort of remote control while Shego was behaving quite oddly. She seemed to show a lot of affection for Drakken, which he found very disturbing.

"Wait a sec, what's Shego doing now?" Drake muttered to himself, noticing that she wrapped her arms around Drakken's neck and brought her face closer to his, giving him a affectionate Eskimo kiss which made Drake shudder. "Okaaaay, well at least she didn't make...out...with...oh, now that's just nasty."

Deciding to not tempt fate any further, Drake stopped the video and looked for more video files, noticing one which read 'FORGOT SHEGO'S BIRTHDAY:REALLY DO NOT PLAY'. Clicking on the file and watching the event play before him, Drake started chuckling, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair.

"Now that's entertainment," Drake said, watching as a terrified Drakken ran from a very annoyed Shego, dodging her plasma blasts.

* * *

**SC90'S Chapter Follow Up**

Hi there, this is SC90 with another chapter follow up. I know it's been a while since I last posted but I was busy wrestling with some personal demons that unfortunately got the better of me one night, which resulted in the police having to find me and take me to a hospital for medical care. I guess young readers may not understand what I went through, while more mature readers know what I am talking about. Let's just say I'm lucky to have been found in time, before something terrible happened.

Oh and the votes are in and since I don't want to spoil the story, you'll have to find out what outcome you voted for later on down the line. Until next time then...


	8. Chapter VII: The Best Laid Plans

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

_Author's note: New chapter here and highly recommended you check out the chapter follow up once you read this chapter, I got news you would probably geek out over._

* * *

_Celebrating 50 years of James Bond Movies, from Oct 26th 1962's Dr No to the Oct 26th 2012'S UK release of SKYFALL_

* * *

**-Chapter VII-**

**The Best Laid Plans**

_Motor Ed's Hideout_

The roar of the engines died down as the hover craft landed gently on the roof of a abandoned warehouse that served as Motor Ed's hideout, barely making a sound as the craft was in stealth mode. Unclipping her seat belt, Syntho-Kim leant over towards Ron, who was still asleep. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently shook it to wake him up.

"Ron, we're here," She said, watching him stir from his sleep.

"Huh...wha?" Ron mumbled, opening his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Ten minutes," SK said, lowering the exit ramp. "We better be careful, Drakken and the other's could be in there."

Exiting the craft and quietly making their way towards a skylight, they could barely see through the grime on the glass, just making out the outlines of stacks of boxes filled with junk. Noticing it was padlocked shut, Syntho-Kim firmly grasped the lock and gave it a quick twist, breaking it easily. Opening the skylight, they carefully lowered themselves onto the rafters and looked down around the lair, finding no one inside.

"Looks deserted, but it could be a trap," SK said, looking around the area for any signs of movement. "Ron, keep quiet for a second. I'm gonna try something."

"What is it?" Ron asked, only to have SK hold a hand up to his face, a signal to be quiet. Focusing her enhanced hearing, she utilised the abilites her body had by listening for any heartbeat in the room, ignoring the ones from Ron and Rufus. After a couple of minutes concentration, she looked at Ron.

"It's deserted," She said, jumping down to the ground. "Let's see if we can find any leads."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," Ron said, taking out the grapple gun and attaching it to his belt. Firing it at the wooden beam, he slowly started to lower himself down to the ground, being extra careful. Once his feet were on the ground, he noticed SK looked very impressed.

"Wow Ron, you're normally pretty much...uh...accident prone when it comes to using that," She said, patting him on the back. "Looks like you're starting to get the hang of it."

"Yeah, looks like things are finally looking up for me," Ron said, pressing the retract button on the grapple gun. A loud rip filled the air as the grapple gun tore his cargo pants off, sending the remains hurtling up to the rafter's, causing SK to avert her eyes in embarrassment and Rufus to burst out laughing.

"I am so asking Wade to make me a grapple blender or something," Ron muttered, looking up at the rafter's. "Those I can use."

"Okay, wait here Ron," SK said, looking around for something for him to wear, finding a set of mechanic's overalls and tossing them over to Ron. "Right, put that on."

Quickly getting into the overalls, he had to roll the sleeves and legs up since it was far to big for him to wear, while SK searched through dozens of documents, quickly reading them before tossing them to the ground.

"I found records of his past exploits," She said, sifting through them. "Including stuff the police don't know. We can put Motor Ed away for a long time when we find him."

"Anything that could lead us to him?" He asked, watching her shake her head.

"Nope, nothing useful here," She sighed, closing the filing cabinet. "What about his computer?"

Heading over to a large desk with car parts scattered on it and a strange looking machine, Ron booted up the computer and groaned when it asked for a password. Leaning on the desk, his hand slipped on a small patch of motor oil spilt on there and knocked a few car parts and the strange machine onto the floor.

"Ron, can you please be more careful!" SK said, crossing her arms. She was about to continue scolding him when a beep came from the strange device, before a very familiar voice filled the air.

"_Eddie, it's your cousin Drew here, don't bother talking back as this is a recorded message. I'll keep this short and to the point. I am in the middle on my grandest scheme to conquer the world..."_

"SK, THIS COULD LEAD US TO KIM!" Ron said excitedly, leading SK to 'shh' him. Listening to the rest of the message, they learnt that the machine contained co-ordinates to Drakken's lair, the vital break in the investigation they needed.

"Boo-Yah to the good guy's!" Ron said, punching the air victoriously. "KP, here we come!"

_"Warning. Unauthorised persons listening to message,"_ A mechanised voice spoke, just as hover thruster's fired and the machine began to rise into the air. _"Activating counter measures."_

"Man, I had to jinx it!" Ron whined, watching as laser cannons popped out of the machine, firing a barrage of bolts at Ron. SK reacted with lightning reflexes, pushing Ron out of the way, behind a large pile of junk. Utilising her enhanced speed and strength, she sprang into action, evading the laser bolts with ease with almost every cheer move she inherited from Kim's memories. Noticing a pile of hubcaps, she raced towards it, picking one up and tossing it at the machine like a frizzbee. Sparks erupted from the machine as the spinning projectile sliced into it, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

"Man, that was close," She said, heading over to Ron. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Ron gasped, looking at the smoulding wreckage. "But it looks like we won't be able to use it now."

"Urgh, yeah, my bad. I was trying to knock it down, not slice it like an onion," SK sighed, looking at her hands. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Yeah...I guess," Ron mumbled, wondering if she was telling the truth or if it was to deliberately hinder their investigation, like Director suspected. Fiddling with the watch, he glanced down and saw the kill switch button, his finger resting on it. Taking it away, he followed SK over to the wrecked drone, waving away the small puffs of smoke coming from it.

"Maybe Wade can do something with this," She said, looking at Ron. "Give him a call, we can't waste any time."

"Uh...yeah, well the Kimmunicator's in my...uh...pants," Ron said, pointing up at the rafters, while SK rolled her eyes and tensed her legs, somersaulting into the air and grabbed the pants when she was close enough, before landing heavily on the floor, cracking it upon impact. Shortly after pressing the call button, Wade appeared on the screen, yawning tiredly and wearing his pajamas.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Hey Wade, sorry to call ya so late but we found a lead to KP but slight problem, SK kinda broke it by accident when it attacked us."

"Plug it into the Kimmunicator," He yawned, while typing something onto his computer. "I'll program it to run a scan but it could take a while, so you better call it a night. Goodnight guys."

"Night Wade."

The screen went blank and SK plugged the Kimmunicator into the damaged drone, a progress bar appearing on the screen. Seeing the exhausting in Ron's eyes, SK decided to take him home to get some rest. After getting back to the ship, the craft blasted off into the sky as SK set a course of Ron's house.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

Another memory from Kim's past was relived by the young teen hero, one that Ron described as 'the most Bon-diggity legendary day ever in the history of the team'.

_13 years old and already the talk of the town, Kim Possible was busy trying on a few new outfits at the local Club Banana store at the Middleton Mall. Ron was waiting with the recently bought infant Rufus, while she changed on the other side of the changing room booth, putting on one of the outfits Ron put together for her._

_"Ron, I'm not too sure about this," She said, pulling the curtain aside and revealing what she wore. A large brown trenchcoat, brown pants and shoes, complete with dark sun glasses and a brown fedora hat._

_"KP, our mission said to dress appropriately for spy work," Ron said, checking the outfit out. "That's what everyone wears in the spy movies."_

_"Ron, I am not a movie spy!" Kim said, taking off the sunglasses and sighing. "Besides this is not a good look for me, yet alone difficult to move around in. I need something...lighter to wear, yet makes me look entirely professional."_

_"Wow K, never knew you were into that kind of fashion," A mocking voice said, one Kim knew all too well. Glancing at the new arrivals, Kim saw Bonnie hanging out with Tara, the head cheerleader was clearly enjoying seeing Kim wearing such a hideous outfit._

_Ignoring her, she closed the curtains and looked at the next couple of outfits that Ron suggested she try on, shaking her head at all of them. She was about to give up when something caught her eye from a pile of clothes she picked up, from the discount rail. Going through them, she picked out something that she thought looked pretty spankin', changing into the outfit as fast as she could and taking a good look at herself in the mirror._

_"Ron, I think I got it!" She said, pulling the curtain back and smiling at Ron, noticing the look of surprise on his face. "What do you think?"_

_"W...woah...KP," He said, utterly stunned by her appearance. She was wearing a dark black crop top and olive cargo pants, with brown gloves on her hands and dark grey sneakers on her feet. "Wow, that is totally cool!"_

_"I agree," Tara said, checking the outfit out. "It makes you look so mysterious and it's stylish too."_

_"Wow...you think?" Kim asked, looking down at her outfit. "I just picked it up as something appropriate for mission work."_

_"Well it's a really good look for you Kim," Tara said. "Could be the next big fashion."_

_"Puh-lease," Bonnie muttered, looking at it with derision. "Black crop top and olive cargo pants? It'll never work."_

_As Bonnie left Kim and Ron, Tara gave them an apologectic look before following Bonnie, who was already browsing the latest and expensive fashions. Kim grumbled under her breath, looking back at the mirror and sighing at her mission outfit._

_"Maybe she's right," She sighed, about to go back and change into her normal clothes._

_"Bonnie? Right?" Ron joked, putting a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "Man, that's a scary thought. But seriously KP, that look is the bon-diggitiest on you! You look amazing! What d'ya think Rufus?"_

_Poking his head out of Ron's pant's pocket, the small baby rodent looked at Kim's outfit and gave a small thumbs up, making the young teen smile._

_"Thanks guys, you both rock," She said, deciding the buy the outfit right away._

_"Hey, maybe I could wear something similar!" Ron said excitedly. "Better get a black t-shirt instead though. I doubt a crop top will look good on the Ron-man."_

**-RS & KP-**

_Ron's House_

Landing gently in the back yard, the back door of Ron's house opened and his stunned parents gaped at the vehicle before then. Exiting the craft, Ron and SK made their way over to them, the synthodrone feeling very awkward. Judging from the dressing gowns they were wearing, they must have been getting ready for bed.

"Uh, sorry about parking here," SK said apologectically. "It was the only large enough space I could find to touch down."

"That's...okay," Mr Stoppable said, although he was more puzzled over her appearance. "I thought you were kidnapped?"

"Yeah, long story," Ron said, quickly explaining to them the complicated sitch he was in and how GJ ressurected the synthodrone Drakken made to help find the real Kim. He didn't expect it to sink in right away, it was far too much information for someone to handle. To his surprise though, they seemed to take the news better than expected, remaining calm. Having a son that helped save the world on a daily basis and hearing all the strange encounter's he had, they had gotten used to the unexpected.

"Well, goodnight Ron," SK said, waving as she began to head back to the craft, much to Ron's surprise.

"Wait, where are you going SK?"

"I'm gonna wait in the jet while in sleep mode," She said, not wanting to impose or anything.

"We can't let you do that," Mr Stoppable said, gesturing her to enter their home. "Why not stay in the guest room? It'll be more comfortable than spending the night in there."

"Well...uh...you see..." SK began, trying to find an excuse, only to be interupted by Ron's mother.

"We won't take no for answer, we insist you stay here overnight."

SK didn't bother trying to argue, she knew from Kim's memories that Ron's 'rents were very persuasive and managed to get their way in the end. Heading on inside, she followed them to the guest room, feeling as if she shouldn't be there. Bidding her goodnight, they went to their room, leaving her alone with Ron and Rufus. Sharing an awkward silence, SK managed a weak smile as she opened the guest room door.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Night SK."

Closing the door behind her, the synthodrone unzipped the jacket of her uniform, revealing a dark grey tank top underneath. Dumping the jacket on the end of the bed, she sighed before lying down and staring at the ceiling, going over the emotions she felt. It didn't feel right for her to spend the night there, especially the way she been feeling towards Ron. She was still in love with him but she knew he was in love with the real Kim Possible, but with the memories of Kim in her mind, she was technically both Kim and SK.

_I'm not Kim, _SK thought, closing her eyes as she was about to enter sleep mode. _Okay, so I may have her life experiences in my head but those are hers, not mine. The feelings I have for Ron are hers as well, not mine...or...or are they? Ron poured his heart out to me, the synthodrone, the real me is probably locked up somewhere...or worse. Could the real me ever love Ron? Have I got a shot with...WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?_

Sitting up suddenly, she hugged her shoulder's as she shivered, despite the room was fairly warm. As much as it hurt her, she knew that Ron must have been in love with Kim before she was even created. Because of Drakken's plan for a KP decoy, he had made her unwittingly made her carry a love for Ron that she knew should not belong to her. Picking up a pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest, she wanted to cry but knew she was physically incapable of shedding any tears, another harsh reminder that she was not human.

_I don't want to stop loving him but...I have to. Drakken is stealing Kim's life and I am the thing he is using to do it!_

Saying and thinking things is easier said than done though, something the synthodrone knew all too well and knew that giving up such a powerful love was going to be difficult for her. Lying back down, she started to enter sleep mode, holding onto the knowledge that if the real Kim was in her position, she would probably do the same thing.

**-RS & KP-**

_WWEE Headquarter's, Unknown Location_

"So let me get this straight," Gemini said through his teeth, his jaw clenched tight with anger. "You were both discovered and now Dr Possible is under guard at...wait a sec," Quickly covering the ears of his beloved pet, he continued. "...Global Justice."

"Yes sir," One of his agents said, while his partner stood trembling in fright. "Uh...you're going to give us the 'chair', right?"

"Luckily for you, I am giving you both a second chance for my next plan," Gemini said, punching up a hologram of the entire Global Justice Headquarters. "You two will be tasked with a special job, creating a distraction while a team of our finest agents infiltrate the enemy base and capture Dr Possible."

It was a dangerous plan, since Global Justice's headquarter's were heavily defended and when it came to stratigies, Gemini and his sister were both equally matched tacticians from all their years of training, especially from their past. It was an insult to him in his younger years, being partnered with his younger sister and forced to take orders from her ever since they were both agents for Global Justice. Shortly after Gemini went renegade, his father stepped down from head of Global Justice and Betty was named as his successor.

Well now was the time to destroy the power his sister had and prove he was the better sibling all that time, once and for all.

"You two are to report immediately to Mobile Base #381, where you will familiarise yourself with the equipment and use whatever you want to accomplish your goal, which is simply to pretend to be new uprising super villains who are trying to destroy the Middleton City Hall. That should get GJ and the police distracted, making it easier for the task force to overpower..." Gemini immediately covered Pepe's ears again. "...Global Justice. But wait until I give you the order to strike, is that clear?"

"Yes Gemini," They said, turning to leave when their leader dismissed them with a casual wave of his metal hand.

While the two agents were leaving, one of his data handler's arrived with a report on the current activities of Global Justice, who ceased their search for Possible and concentrated on finding Dr Drakken.

"Hmm, this could be a problem," Gemini said, going over the details. "Drakken certainly has upped his game and could cause serious damage to my plan."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Have any off duty agents search for Drakken at once, there's only one world out there and I intend to conquer it first," Gemini said with a dark smile, bunching his metallic hand into a fist.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

After everyone had a large breakfast, they all met up in the central control room to go over Drakken's plan to steal the Hephaestus project back from Global Justice's HQ in Middleton. Shego regained most of her strength but still a slight bruise from where she was kicked, however she was fit enough for active duty. Seated at a meeting table, they saw Drakken press a button on his chair, which lowered a large view screen with the words 'Operation: Sneaky Robbery' in bold dark lettering.

"Okay Dr D," Shego said, filing her nails. "So tell us just how the heck me and Drake are supposed to break into GJ?"

"Yeah, I been wondering that too," Drake said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Okay, I could do with a laugh, let's hear it then."

"Let me explain then," Drakken said, pressing another button which caused the screen to change, showing a crude crayon drawing of GJ HQ.

"Aww, he got his niece to draw the mission pictures," Lucre said, while Shego rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't got a niece," Shego said. "Drakken drew them."

"Seriously?" Drake asked, finding it hard to believe. "I thought he had like a little kid relative or something when I saw that drawing of a house and purple horse on the fridge."

"Nope, that was him too."

"You gotta be kidding me! A kindergartner can draw better than that!"

"Hey! That turns out to be the best picture of a horsie...uh...horse and house I have ever drawn!" Drakken said defensively, crossing his arms. "Now let's get back on track shall we? I will be explaining Shego's part of the mission."

Everyone fell silent as Drakken cleared his throat and continued with his presentation, pointing to the crude roof drawing of GJ's headquarter's, with a green and black stick figure sneaking towards a vent, a large arrow with the words 'Shego' pointing to it.

"Now then, there's a large air vent on the roof which is connected to the ventellation systems. There you'll will proceed inside and avoid any security by using the maneuvre known as the...the...erm, oh what is it called again. It's Mc-begins with C or something. McClaren? Uh, McCorkle?"

"McClane," Shego said tiredly, not wanting him to go on for hours guessing it. "It's the McClane maneuvre."

"Ah, thank you Shego. Okay so using the McClane maneuvre, you will move through the ventillation system and break into their headquarter's, where you'll rendevous with Drake once he's inside."

"Okay, but how the heck am I supposed to get in there?" Drake asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Drakken said, pressing another button and showing a network of tunnels underneath the GJ HQ, colored in not a very promising way, a red and black stick figure representing Drake wading through what appeared to be brown water.

"Now Drake will be taking a far more easier route due to his lack of experience and must travel up a network of tunnels filled with most likely waist high, raw sewage."

"WHAT?!" Drake yelled, while Shego clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Chilli has so better not be on their lunch menu tomorrow or I'll..."

"Drake, zip it until the end of the presentation!" Drakken snapped, pointing up to screen. "Now once you arrive inside the lower levels of GJ's headquarter's, you must rendevous with Shego and work with her in locating and acquiring the data on the Hephaestus project."

"Okay, so after I travel up the tunnel of terror and meet up with Shego inside a heavily guarded base, where do we go from there to find the data?" Drake asked sarcastically, not at all liking the plan.

"Ah...yes, well unfortunately I couldn't find any schematics of the interior," Drakken said, chuckling weakly. "So you'll have to find a way to locate your objective and escape before every agent in the building goes after you. So, any questions about it?"

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Shego said, going over the poor excuse for a plan. "You are sending me and my sidekick on a mission with high risk factors and no chance for success, with little to none recon of a heavily fortified building that we have to break into?"

"Er...yes, that's pretty much it."

"Sounds like the ultimate challenge to me," Shego said with a smirk, thinking back to all the high risk robberies she pulled off before and the rush she got from the thrill. "We'll get round to it tomorrow, you still owe me the day off, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, you don't have to remind me," Drakken grumbled. "Alright then, meeting's over. Now if you excuse me, I got a call to make."

While he spoke to his cousin during breakfast, he heard the names of other criminals that escaped from prison and that one of them was previously hired by him to require a certain technology that Possible once used to give him one heck of a scary Halloween. Picking up his cell phone, he begun dialing.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Crazy Golf Course_

On the 9th hole, a large replica of a medival castle towered over the green, complete with a moat and drawbridge. Inside however, the interior was decorated with golf clubs and various trophies acquired by the worlds deadliest golfer, Duff Killigan. His two guests, Chester Yapsby and Jackie Oakes were trying to eat another serving of haggis, the stench overpowering their senses.

"Ack, how can Killigan eat this?" Chester gasped, after taking another bite. "Why can't he make something different?"

"Yeesh, this stuff could be used as plant fertiliser," Jackie said, dumping the contents of his bowl into a plant pot, causing the fern inside to turn a brownish color and wilt, much to his surprise.

Hearing a phone ring in the room, Duff came bounding in from the kitchen, answering it immediately and hearing a voice he didn't expect to hear.

"Drakken?" Duff said, a little confused. "Wha' yer callin' me for, out'a th' blue?"

_"Ah Duff, my good man. If you may recall, I paid you money to get a little something for me called the Centurion Project. Well now I need it more than ever for my plan to take over the world."_

"An' wha' makes yer think I'll be willin' ta get it for yer?" Killigan asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Ever since he last worked with Drakken, it didn't turn out well for him. "Wha's it worth to yer?"

_"How much do you want?"_

"Double th' money from las' time," Killigan answered, grinning when he heard Drakken snarl on the other end of the phone.

_"Okay, fine! You'll get your money, but if you fail then I will be taking my business elsewhere, is that clear?"_

"Aye, it's clear laddie. Naw wha' sort o' half baked plan of your's requires th' Centurion Project?"

_"I'm afraid I can't indulge you on that sort of information over the phone Duff," _Drakken said. _"You are to find the Centurion Project and take it to my new lair in L.A. A consignment of my henchmen will be waiting for you at Legion Technologies. Now I have to go, the world won't conquer itself for me."_

The line went dead and Killigan hung the phone up, scratching his beard in deep thought. The Hephaestus Project gave him bad memories, it was a particulary shocking Halloween for him after all. Witnessing Possible harnessing the power of that battle armor in that battle with Shego wasn't that shocking to him, he had a feeling she would beat them but to learn she lied to her parents, he could have hardly believed his ears. Okay, so he was manical evil golfer mercenary who was banned from every golf course in the world and worked for some really shady people in his life, yet never did he lie to his dear sweet mam.

"So, who was that Drakken guy you were speaking to?" Jackie asked out of curiosity.

"Aw he's justa loony I worked wit' before," Killigan said. "Want's me ta fin' a weapon for some plan he's got cookin' up. Follo' me, let's fin' out where tha' thing is."

Heading over to a computer console, he searched for the current location of the Centurion Project, finding it was relocated from Middleton to a research company in Go City. Checking up on a few news feeds, he ignored ones that he didn't find useful about the city, such as 'Former Team Go member Hego at Beuno Nacho opening ceremony' or 'Club Banana's tie-in of Cleopatra's Closet Exhibit moved to Go City Mall Club Banana' which Jackie looked at with great interest, particulary information on a certain amulet.

"Go City, eh?" Killigan said, rubbing his chin again. "So lads, ar' ye up for a wee little trip?"

"I am," Jackie said, grinning as he rubbed his hands together. "I..uh...got a little 'shopping' to do at Club Banana."

**-RS & KP-**

_Ron's House_

SK eyes opened when she heard a knock at the door, hearing Ron's voice coming from the other side of the door. Checking the clock beside her, it had just gone 11am. As she got up, something came across her vision, a HUD display which shown how much her power levels had recharged since she 'slept.'

_Oh boy, I still have to get used to this,_ She thought, heading over to the door.

"Yeah Ron?" She said, upon opening it to find him in his mission uniform. "Did you sleep in your clothes?"

"Uh...yeah, I was really tired yesterday and I...well, you know what I'm like," He said, chuckling weakly to which she smiled. "So how'd ya sleep?"

"Still learning how to manage sleep mode. What about the scan? Did the Kimmunicator find anything?"

"Nah, still doing the scan," Ron said, at a loss on what to do. "So what should we do until its completed?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe wait until the scan is completed I guess."

_I hope he doesn't think I'm wasting time or anything. I got no idea how to continue with the little leads we have._

"Let's go over what we have so far," She suggested. "That's all I can think of."

"Sounds good to me," Ron sighed, hiding his doubt on whenever she was telling the truth or not.

Heading into the den with her, he glanced down at the watch, focusing on the kill switch. A terrifying thought went through his mind, that he might be forced to use it. He just hoped it would never come to it.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Hey there everyone, hope you all enjoyed this update to the story. I forgot to thank everyone for reading chapter five and leaving a review, so let me cover that first then. Huge thanks to AK1028, Anthony1, CajunBear73, DCMysteryGirl, Decimater41, ErichCryter, GhostWriter267, Jaxxon, Jimmy1201, KPtwistepghost, KPkaila4EVER, Magic Flying Spud, MrAndersIversen, NeoTyson, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, RomanianPrincess, Sentinel103, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, Welshboy1994, cool825, iKill513, ilovepuppies125, digifreak15, lelcar, levi2000a1, mineo15, temporaryinsanity91, Taechunsa, zzzoo99.

Oh and Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, I noticed you put this story and an earlier work of mine Mood Swings in The Best, Funny and Romantic Fanfiction community, I appreciate it. Heck, I been working on a sequel for Mood Swings titled Moodtual Feeling's actually, so look out for that some time in the future.

First of all, my story idea Final DesKimnation has been cancelled and it's up for adoption, so if any of you want a crack at doing a KP story with a Final Destination twist then PM me and I'll go over with some of the details I got down for it.

Now onto get you all geared up for the next big bumper chapter, which will feature one heck of a fight at GJ's HQ, involving...nah, I don't want to spoil anything but I think you'll all like it.

Okay now I'm being a little bit cruel by teasing you all, so I thought I'll let you all know about this project I been working on in my spare time. Aside from writing a screenplay for fun, which is a reboot of the Resident Evil franchise, I been working on a board game. Now for the geeks, I guess you all heard of the RPG Board Game Dungeons & Dragons, or D&D for short. Well I been working on a prototype for (fanfare) Kim Possible: The RPG Board Game. Made for the fans, by the fans. It will feature scenarios where you can relive all of her missions from the series and you can have the freedom to create your own missions as well. It will be crammed full of details from the show for a authentic KP experience that the entire family can enjoy. So far I been going over numerous prototypes for a battle system and unique leveling systems for each character, this is a RPG after all. So if any of you are interested in this idea, PM me and I'll tell ya what I got so far.

Until next time then.

SC90


	9. Chapter VIII: The Middleton Job

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

_Author's Note: Bumper epic chapter here, so I hope you all enjoy this guy's and gal's. Oh and see if you can spot the subtle Star Trek Voyager reference in here. Here's a hint, the title of the episode the reference is from gets its name from a parable._

* * *

**-Chapter VIII-**

**The Middleton Job**

_Ron's House_

It wasn't going well at all for Ron and SK. Going over the little information they had so far, they gave up after an two hours of futile work, deciding to wait until the Kimmunicator finished the scan of the damaged drone. Bringing the drone and Kimmunicator into the house, the began passing the time, watching news reports on the TV to try find anything about the escaped prisoners, hoping a lead on one of them could lead them to Drakken. The waiting was unbearable but it was all they could do, time seemed to be moving more slowly than usual, like how time usually passes taking one of Barkin's surprise pop quizzes. It wasn't until near the end of what seemed like the longest day that the Kimmunicator beeped, their hopes high at finding some good news.

It wasn't good.

The scan indicated that the co-ordinates to the drone's point of origin was erased before they even got to it, guessing it was a precaution taken by Ed but they did manage to salvage some data on the drone's journey to Ed's hideout. Although it didn't give them the origin they desperately needed, it did give them a direction to look in. Contacting Wade, they had him run a check on all possible hideouts in the area for them to investigate but even they knew it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. They only had one option left.

They had to wait until Drakken made his next move.

**-RS & KP-**

_Mobile Base #381, Middleton_

The two WWEE agents spent most of their day going over the equipment they had at their disposal, most of the equipment was defective, far too dangerous to use. One of the vehicles that would offer them the most protection was a red gigantic robot walker, two very powerful legs attached to a heavily shielded cockpit, it looked almost like an giant rainforest frog wearing shades with the oval shaped cockpit and the jet black tinted wind screen. Armed with sonic boom cannons, high powered water jets, smoke screen capabilities and self expanding adhesive foam, it was only to be used for missions of extreme importance.

A repetitve beep came from the communications system of the small base, the two agents answering the call, standing to attention when Gemini's face appeared on screen.

_"Ah, gentlemen, I have your orders waiting for you,"_ He said, smiling at them. _"You are to proceed with the attack at 1000 hours tomorrow. The assault team will make their attack on..." _He covered his Pepe's ears. _"...Global Justice, ten minutes after you gained everyone's attention. Don't worry about compromising the hideout you're in, when the authorities start investigating it, it will buy the assault team plenty more time."_

"Understood sir," They said, saluting him.

_"Remember, put on a good show for everyone. I want them all keeping their eyes on you. Now get some rest, you need to be alert tomorrow. Gemini out."_

The screen darkened and the two agents went to the kitchen area to get dinner before getting a good night's sleep.

**-RS & KP-**

_Unknown Location_

When morning arrived the next day, Shego and Drake left the lair to perform their crucial mission in Middleton, while Drakken and the others prepared to evacuate the temporary lair. It served its purpose but his master lair was awaiting in Los Angeles, disguised as Legion Technologies, a company he recently bought with some funds he 'borrowed' while he was owner of Beuno Nacho. With the help of the others, they loaded the stasis chamber Kim was in onto a large truck that had the Legion Technologies logo on the side, disguised as routine deliveries. Dr Possible played her part but Drakken knew she would still be a valuable hostage, so he had her wait in the back of the truck with the others while Ed drove the truck to its destination, disguised to hide his real identity.

"Well, that's everything Drew," Ed said, while putting on a navy trucker cap with the company logo on it. He was wearing the standard navy color jacket over his usual attire, along with mirrored sunglasses on his face.

"Ah, not quite everything," Drakken said, nearly forgetting one vital thing. "Wait there for a second. I'll be right back."

Heading back inside the lair, he first made a stop at the kitchen, quickly pocketing his drawing on the fridge. It was a quick personal errand before performing the real task, heading back to the computer systems in the central control room. What he was about to do next would result in a moderate financial loss but it was a tactic that needed to be done. Sitting down at the main console, he punched up the program he needed to use.

_"Auto destruct sequence selected,"_ The computer said in a feminine voice. _"Dr Drakken is authorised to use this function. Voice identification is required."_

"Ah yes, I got it here somewhere," Drakken said, listening to the machine confirm his identity, grumbling under his breath in embarassment. Once, when he was previously in that lair, he wrote down a really good password to use for indentification. When it came to recording it, the computer instead recorded what he said while taking the piece of paper from his pocket.

_"Identity confirmed. Please enter Auto Destruction authorisation code."_

"Auto destruct sequence. Code, Delta-Rho-Alpha-Kappa-Kappa-Epsilon-Nu," Drakken said, smiling when the power generators fired up and began to overload, red flashing warning lights and klaxons filling the air.

_"Attention. Auto Destruct has been activated. This facility will explode in t-minus 5 minutes and counting. All personal proceed to the nearest evacuation point immediately. This sequence cannot be aborted."_

Rushing out of the lair while the warning message kept repeating, Drakken clambered into the rear trailer of the truck, closing the doors behind him while Ed started up the engine. Driving away from the lair, the truck began its long journey to LA.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton_

The two WWEE agents were seated in the giant robot walker, watching the timer on the digital readout nearing 10am. They hardly ate a decent breakfast that morning, the pressure put upon them was just too great.

09:59:56...09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...

As soon as it hit 1000 hours, they fired up the machine, weapon and defense systems coming online. Targeting the wall before them, twin sonic cannons fired a screeching pulse of concentrated sound energy, blasting the wall apart and showering the streets with debris. Hearing the faint screams of terror and panic through the bulkheads, they piloted the walker onto the streets of Middleton. A nearby patrol car stopped before them, two officers getting out in panic, wondering how to stop the monstrosity before them. Watching with amusement as the cannons targeted the car, they laughed as it exploded from another powerful sonic blast slamming into it, further terrorising the civilians.

"Okay, now let's see...which way is Middleton City Hall?" Marty said, checking a map while Rick piloted the craft. "Okay, now according to this, we got to turn around and head south."

"Got it," Rick said, manipulating the controls. With a shudder, the large walker turned around and began stomping down the street, blasting at cars which drivers abandoned right in front of them, while spraying the sidewalks with the expanding adhiesive foam and trapping the pedestrians. It was only until it walked down the street for roughly twenty seconds with Marty realised his error.

"Oh..wait, wait, yeah I had the map upside down," He said sheepishly, while Rick sighed in annoyance.

"For cryin' out loud," He grumbled, turning the large walker around and going back up the street.

Hearing the screams and the explosions, two officers parked outside a small donut shop, enjoying their break snapped to attention as the large walker stomped down the street. Starting the engine, they reversed down into the rear employees only parking lot of the donut shop, avoiding being blasted by the machines weaponry. While one of them frantically began calling for backup, preferably the army, the other just gawped as the walker continued firing in all directions. It seemed like it was causing as much carnage as possible.

_"Okay Adam 13, backup is on its way,"_ A woman's voice said on the radio. _"Global Justice and Team Possible have been contacted for assistance, just keep the civilians away from danger."_

Pulling out into the damaged streets, they fired up the sirens as they began to pursue the machine, warning everyone to stay indoors. Little did they know that the carnage was still yet to begin.

**-RS & KP-**

_Ron's House_

After spending the night again at his house, SK and Ron were watching the news when they saw the emergency bulletin, the giant machine causing large amounts of damage to the surrounding areas. They were immediately rushing over to the transport in the backyard when the Kimmunicator began beeping, presumably Wade calling about the giant robot on TV.

"Go Wade," SK said, as she entered the transport, quickly sitting down in the cockpit and powering up the engines.

_"I guess you seen the robot on the news, huh?"_ He said, as SK nodded while retracting the boarding ramp and closing the hatch. _"I calculated its destination and determined its target is Middleton City Hall."_

"Thanks Wade, we'll handle it," The synthodrone said, shoving the Kimmunicator in her pants pocket. Hovering up into the air, the vertical thrusters rotated horizontally, the transport blasting off on a direct intercept course.

**-RS & KP-**

_Outside Global Justice HQ_

Despite it being broad daylight, no one noticed the green skin toned thief scale the side of a large industrial storage warehouse, which was a guise for GJ's HQ. She didn't feel any pain on her ascent, just a mild tingling feeling on her stomach which she ignored, as well as ignoring the police sirens and explosions in the distance. With GJ and the police occupied from whatever the heck was happening, it would make her and Drake's infiltration mission far easier. Once on the roof, she reached down to the pouch on her leg, fishing out a small custom scanner she kept from her days as a solo thief. A quick scan revealed that the air vents were protected by what the government considered to be 'top of the line' security alarms, analysing the right wires to cut and splice together, tricking the system into thinking it was still running when really a marching band could parade down the vents.

Emmiting a high powered beam of her plasma abilities from her finger, she spent a few minutes cutting away the protective cover on the alarm box, immediately re-wiring the systems from years of experience. Once the task was done, she ripped the vent cover off the roof and peered inside, smirking at how lame government security was. After all, a hacker once broke into and altered DISA's website, which most of the villain community still laugh about to this very day.

Pressing a button on the earpiece she wore, she contacted Drake, waiting a few seconds before he answered.

_"Urgh...yeah Shego?"_

"I gained access on the roof. How's it going your end?"

_"Oh man, Drakken just had to give me the dirty job,"_ Drake muttered sarcastically, Shego allowing herself to enjoy a little smirk. _"I'm nearing the entrance point to what should be their basement...woah, wait a sec. Yeah, I found a hatch that reads 'Maintenance Hatch-Pump Room', I'm going in. See ya on the inside."_

"Okay but be careful. Oh and watch out for Director and Du if you encounter them, Director especially," Shego warned. "I hate to admit it but she's got far better hand to hand experience than me."

_"I'm more concerned about finding a shower! Lucky for me there was a walkway down here to walk along but the smell, urgh...I'm so lucky I don't have a stomach!"_

"Uh yuck, I so didn't need to hear that," Shego snarked back, rolling her eyes. "Look, don't draw any attention to yourself, we'll meet up when I find a secure location, got it?"

_"Okay, got it. Drake out."_

The line went dead and Shego lowered herself into the vent, crawling along until she found a place to drop in. A surge of adrenaline shot through her body, giving her the rush she was enjoyed on these sort of high risk robberies. She had to admit, this was pretty much the most fun she's had in ages.

While Shego was entering the facility, she was oblivious to the grey van driving up to the weathered shutter doors, rising up and allowing the vehicle to enter the building before descending. Following a path that spiraled downwards, the van shortly arrived at an underground parking lot, mainly deserted from the investigation into the WWEE threat. Three GJ agents on checkpoint duty saw the van park quite close to the blast doors, five muscle bound men getting out of the vehicle, each wearing mechanics overalls and carrying a toolbox.

"Can we help you guy's?" One of the agents asked.

"We're here to fix a few problems with the electrical systems," A mechanic said, staring coldly at the agent. "If you can just, uh, open the door for us then we can get the job done quick."

The agent raised an eyebrow, looking skeptically at the men. He wasn't aware of any problems with the electrical systems, nor did the base expect anyone to arrive to perform repairs.

"Let me just check with Director first, okay?" He said, about to activate his comm unit.

Without warning the large man swung the heavy tool box, catching the GJ agent with surprise and landing a knockout blow on the chin. Before the other two could react quick enough, the other four men pulled out fire extinguisher like apparatus, holding their breath while spraying a fine mist at them. Coughing uncontrollably, they collapsed to the floor as the knockout gas took effect.

"Good work guy's," The team leader said, searching the unconcious agents for a key card and swiping it into the card reader.

The blast doors opened slowly, the metal grinding with a shiver inducing shriek against the concrete floor. Picking up the unconcious agents, they carried them over to a nearby janitor's closet and stashed them inside, carrying on with their mission once they were secured.

**-RS & KP-**

_Streets of Middleton_

As the walker continued firing its weaponry, several police cars formed a makeshift barricade, the officers knowing it wouldn't work but it was all they could do to try slow it down. Holding their ground, they trembled in terror as the terrifying machine got closer, some of them losing their nerve and running away in panic. It was then that they heard a roar of powerful jet engines in the sky, a sleek looking craft flying past them before turning around for another approach. Inside the craft, SK checked the sensor scans that were made on the first fly-by, the weapon systems on the enemy walker appearing on the computer display.

"Okay, we're facing sonic cannons, water jets, smoke screens and self expanding foam," She said, pressing a few buttons on a computer console. "Powering up forward weapon systems, we're going in. Ron, keep an eye on the radar."

"Got it!"

On the next approach, the GJ craft fired a barrage of turbo laser fire, hammering into the walker and barely making a dent. SK figured that it was composed of a very resistant alloy, which was going to make their task a lot more difficult.

"SK, WE GOT INCOMING!" Ron yelled, as the walker took aim and fired a spread of sonic blasts.

Twisting the yoke, SK attempted to evade as many of the blasts as she could, bracing herself when one sonic blast struck the port side of the craft. A few control panels exploded from the shock, as a huge dent was made in the port side, the craft slowing down slightly. Damage reports appeared on a readout screen, making her grind her teeth in frustration.

"Oh great!" She snarled. "Propulsion systems are down by 17%, minor damage to the hull, their weapon systems pack one helluva punch! Ron, open communications with the officers by the road block, tell them to pull back. I'm gonna try something!"

As the craft pulled back to make another approach, the officers on the streets trembled as the walker's weapons took aim at them, beginning to charge up for another blast. The radio crackled to life in one of the squad cars, Ron's voice frantically yelling through the speakers.

_"Uh, hello, guy's? Get out of there! Like run for it!"_

"Alright men, fall back!" One of the officers yelled, motioning for the others. As they ran for cover, the walker began to target one of the squad cars, only to target the GJ jet instead when it made another attack, scorching the armor slightly. Firing another barrage at the jet, it managed to score another direct hit, causing further damage while slowly nearing the patrol cars. Inside the jet, smoke was filling the cockpit as several more systems were damaged from the attack, Ron and Rufus coughing as they reached for the emergency air masks, SK desperately fighting to keep control of the jet.

"Oh perfect, the foward weapon systems are offline!" SK coughed, waving the wisps of smoke from her face. "Major damage to the hull and propulsion, I can barely keep this bird in the air! Okay Ron, activate rear weapon systems!"

Ron nodded, powering up the rear weapon systems before grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher to put out the smoldering panels. Putting her high risk plan into action, SK made another attack run, this time going into a dangerous nose dive not towards the walker but the makeshift police barricade. Since the walker was too distracted fighting them, it was far too close to use the sonic cannons on the police cruisers, giving them the advantage they desperately needed. Yanking hard on the yoke, the engines whined with protest as she pulled up at the last moment, firing directly at the police cruisers when clear. The resulting explosions shattered nearby store windows from the shock but proved worth the destruction when the blast knocked the walker off balance, one of its legs waving madly in the air as it toppled backwards, smashing heavily into the ground.

Cheers erupted from the officers, moving in to apprehend the criminals inside the walker. Inside the craft, Ron and SK worked together putting out the interior fires before activating the air purification systems. The engines coughed and sputtered, working hard to keep the craft in the air, SK knowing that they wouldn't last much longer. Finding a clear enough space, they made an emergency landing in a nearby park, just seconds to spare before the engines burned out and died. Sighing with relief, they slumped in their seats to catch their breath, unaware of the trouble still brewing.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Global Justice HQ_

Passing a good looking agent in the corridor, Drake gave her a friendly wave, grinning when she gave him a cute smile. Ever since he made it inside the base, he managed to sneak into a locker room and change into a spare GJ uniform that was his size, even helping himself to some standard equipment and spray can of deodorant to mask the sewer smell on him. Disguised as a GJ agent, it made it easier to move around the base but in order to get to the restricted areas, he needed clearance. Now getting _that_ was going to be a challenge.

Following the signs around the building, Drake heard his transmitter starting to beep, quickly answering it after checking the coast was clear.

"Yeah Shego?" He whispered, just in case someone might be in earshot.

_"I managed to sneak into a broom closet near the main entrance via the vents,"_ Shego's voice said. _"However something doesn't look right, I found three GJ agents knocked stone cold stashed in there. Looks like we got ourselves some competition."_

"Well this mission isn't getting easier. Okay, want me to meet you there?"

_"No, too risky, I'm gonna locate another place for us to meet. Try keep a low profile and see if you can find out where they stashed that data."_

"Got it, Drake out," He said, shutting the comm unit off. Casually making his way down one of the corridors, he found a sign reading 'Main Command Centre', with an arrow pointing along the corridor. Smiling, he made his way down the corridor and went inside the large room, blending in with the dozens of agents moving around and monitoring equipment. Utilising his advanced hearing, he began eavesdropping on the conversations going on around him, filtering out ones that weren't relevant to him. Suddenly, something caught his attention, listening in on two GJ agents talking to each other. One of them was an attractive mid twenties woman, with long dark brown hair while the other was a young man of Japanese origin, sporting a peeved look on his face while a bandage was wrapped around his forehead. It looked like he was in some sort of nasty accident.

_"Look, I'm really trying to concentrate on the situation up top," _The man said, while the woman rolled her eyes.

_"Well there's nothing much for you to monitor considering Team Possible dealt with it," _The woman shot back, clearly enjoying herself as the other one tensed up. _"Lighten up Du, what's your problem anyway?"_

_"My problem, Agent Romano, is that I should be out there, not doing all this rookie duty! I spent the past few hours making sure all the thousands of Diablo toys were stored in the underground vault with all of Drakken's other junk! I want to do something more useful, like finding out why WWEE is stepping up their activity!"_

_"Well you did screw up at that jail break by letting those fugitives get away,"_ Romano said, trying hard not to laugh. _"I can't believe Killigan sent ya down for the count. You didn't quite make the par on that assignment, huh?"_

_"Oh, ha ha, very funny,"_ Du grumbled sarcastically.

Hearing enough, Drake turned on the spot and left the command centre, making his way to a secure location and calling Shego.

_"Yeah Drake?"_

"I believe the data we're looking for is in an underground storage vault, along with the rest of Drakken's stuff."

_"Nicely done kid, ya proving to be quite the sidekick. Okay, I'm heading there now, just..."_

Without warning, the lighting of the building went out, engulfing the corridors in total darkness. Shouts of surprise filled the air as some agents bumped into walls, trying to find their way around.

_"Oh perfect!" _Shego's voice snarled, as warning sirens filled the air. _"So much for 'quiet and sneaky!' Looks like our competition shut the lighting off! These vents'll just slow me down, I'm getting outta there but I'll need your help to fight our way to the vault. I'm activating my signal beacon on my comm unit, head to my location right now!"_

"Got it!" Drake said, following the homing signal, heading straight to Shego's location.

**-RS & KP-**

_Bueno Nacho_

After leaving the GJ issue jet, Ron and SK were having a quick break after their close shave with the walker, eating a quick lunch. Ron's curiosity about SK eating was satisfied when she explained her, or in this case, Kim's encounter with the Synthoplasma on Mother's Day. She explained how it converts matter into energy with little to none waste produced, although the plasma can recharge its energy by entering a dormant state or in her case 'sleep mode'. Her preference to salad was a habit she picked up from Kim's memories and personality. Their conversation was interrupted by Wade, informing them of a situation at GJ HQ, reports of agents being attacked after the entire facility's lighting was knocked out. Fortunately for them, the base had access points all over town and the nearest was a storage closet in the restaurant. Rushing inside, they found a small button disguised as a loose nail, which activated the turbo tube network, sucking them down on a rollercoaster like journey.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Global Justice HQ_

"SOMEONE GET THOSE LIGHT'S BACK ON!" Director yelled, while using her stun watch's flash light function. The whoosh of the turbo tubes caught her attention, turning to see Ron and SK arriving. "Glad you're here. We're running blind searching for the intruders!"

"What info have you got so far?" SK asked, registering the helplessness in Director's eye, although the older woman was determined to not let other agents see it.

"Generator rooms 3, 4 and 5 have been sabotaged simultaniously," Director explained. "Those were powering our entire lighting systems, so whoever it was, they knew where to hit us. We sent a couple of agents to fire up the emergency generators but we lost contact with them."

"Director, we got a report coming in from security team 4!" Du said, patching it through the tannoy systems, playing sounds of explosions through them.

_"This is Peterson, we're under attack! We came under attack from Shego and a unknown assailant, they're wiping the floor with us, her partner is wearing one of our uniforms and is armed with standard equipment. We're near the storage vault. Hurry, we need hel..."_ A loud crackle of static followed as they lost contact, Ron and SK glancing at each other with determination. With a opportunity to capture Shego, they had a chance to find Drakken and rescue Kim and Dr Possible from whatever crazed scheme he had.

"I don't know what Shego is doing here but handle this," SK said to Director. "I got a few questions I want her to answer."

"I'll back you up," Director said, checking her stunwatch. "No one attacks my base and get's away with it."

Dashing out of the command centre, they their way towards the storage vault, as the rest of the agents worked frantically to get the base fully operational.

**-RS & KP-**

_Underground Storage Vault_

Finishing off the last of a security detail, Drake threw an agent against a wall, knocking him out cold while Shego got to work opening the vault doors. The password terminal required a four digit number, taking out the hacking device she had and plugging it into the console. After a few seconds, the console flickered as the number '8472' appeared on the screen, the vault doors opening with a hiss of hydraulic pistons. Moving on inside, they searched inside the vault, ignoring boxes filled with Lil' Diablo toys.

Drake shoved a few of the boxes onto the floor, while Shego found a small box filed 'Data Discs', opening it up and sifting through them until she found a CD marked 'Hephaestus'.

"Got it!" Shego said, stuffing it into her leg pouch. "Okay, now let's get the hell out of here before..."

"Before you guy's get busted," A familiar voice said, surprising Shego and Drake. Standing by the doorway, they saw Dr Director, Ron and what appeared to be Kim wearing a GJ uniform.

"What the...Princess?" Shego said, confusion in her voice. "I-I thought Dr D had you on ice in that stasis chamber?"

"Okay, listen up because I am only saying this once!" SK said through clenched teeth. "Where is Kim Possible?"

"Uh...is that a trick question?" Drake asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow while Shego ignited her hands.

"Look, we're not answering anything! We were just leaving!" She sneered, firing a blast of plasma energy at them.

Barely evading the attack, Ron, SK and Director rolled out of the way as the plasma blast hammered into the corridor. Darting past them before they could get up, Shego and Drake made their escape, sprinting down the corridors as warning klaxons filled the air. Grumbling under her breath, SK raced after them, Ron barely keeping up with her. Brushing herself off, Director ran after them while frantically relaying orders in her comm device. Just as she turned a corner, the other intruders arrived at the vault, scratching their heads at the mess before them.

"Uh...looks like someone beat us to it," One of them said, while the team leader grumbled.

"Okay, let's just grab whatever we can find and get out of here!" He ordered. "No time to check everything, now let's move it!"

Rushing to the shelves, one of them found the opened box of data discs and tucked it under his arm while another filled his pockets with the Lil' Diablo toys. Two others found a large retangular looking box, figuring it must be valuable but not understanding what the markings 'E901' meant, each taking one side and carrying it out the vault. The team leader went for a large filing cabinet, opening the drawers and stuffing important looking papers into the toolbox he carried before rushing out of the vault.

"Okay guy's, let's get outta here!"

The rest of the strike team following him out, they began to make their way back to their vehicle, moving more swiftly when warning klaxons filled the air.

**-RS & KP-**

_Hanger Bay 3_

Shego and Drake barely managed to make it to one of the hanger bays, fighting several agents on the run. They had no time to stop to fight the ones chasing them, only quickly dispatching the ones before them. Shego had no idea who that Kim Possible doppelganger was but she was clearly not human, Stoppable was running much slower due to fatigue but only Possible remained behind. Shego was starting to feel exhausted too from all the running, she was pushing her body to its limits but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She was just relieved when they made it inside the hanger bay, full of GJ agents.

"Drake, we got to fight them before getting outta here!" Shego said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Got it," Drake said, while grabbing a GJ agent by the arm and tossing him into a group of pursuing agents.

While they fought inside the hanger bay, they saw what appeared to be a small experiment aircraft, big enough for five to six people. The wings were retracted, at the rear were two very small yet powerful looking engines, the body of the craft looking like it was out of some science fiction movie in Japan. But that itself couldn't beat the other craft at the opposite side of the hanger.

Looking big enough to hold hundreds of GJ agents, it was a behemoth of an aircraft, designed solely for heavy hitting combat situations. A name was painted on the side of the craft, _USS Themis_, which looked like the pride and joy of Global Justice. Nearby Shego and Drake were several more agents in the hanger, moving in to engage them in combat.

"Oh man, I so wish we could jack the Themis," Drake said, while knocking out a GJ agent with a well placed roundhouse. Shego couldn't help contain a chuckle, while flipping another unlucky agent, faceplanting him into the solid concrete.

"Yeah, but red totally isn't my color," Shego retorted, while indicating to the smaller craft. "Still, that looks pretty valuable."

"Oh yeah, too bad you guy's aren't taking it!" SK said, finally arriving on the scene, a very exhausted Ron joining her while trying to catch his breath.

"Y-Y-Yeah...like...what...she...said," Ron gasped between breaths. "Uh, can...we...take...five? Pretty...please?"

A blast of green plasma energy hammered into the ground, inches away from his feet, a small cloud of debris engulfing him, making him cough. Leaping into the air, SK moved faster than Shego expected, landing a well aimed kick at the green womans midsection. Shego fought the urge to scream out in pain, it was a very tender spot to be kicked. As she engaged her opponent in combat, Ron went toe to toe with Drake after the cloud of dust dissapated.

Drake was caught off guard by a unexpected move, slamming into the ground and grumbling with annoyance. For a total goofball, the guy seemed to know some fancy fighting moves, yet Shego taught Drake a few before the mission. Retaliating, Drake fiened an attack to the left but shifted to the right at the last second, catching Stoppable off guard with a powerful uppercut, sending the blond teen flying back a few feet. Poking his head out of Ron's pants pocket, Rufus glanced at Drake and sniffed the air, noticing something familiar about Drake's scent.

"Uh, synthodrone," Rufus squeaked at Ron, pointing at Drake.

"Synthodrone, eh?" Ron said, rubbing his head. "How about doing to him what you did to Eric?"

Nodding at his master, Rufus scampered out of his pocket while Ron engaged Drake again, distracting his opponent before Rufus could make his move. Countering their moves, Drake didn't notice Rufus sneaking up on him, leaping onto his foot. Feeling the weight of the small rodent, Drake anticipated what he was about to do. After spending a night watching security footage, he laughed himself silly watch Eric get his butt kicked by a naked mole rat by puncturing his leg, which was what the small creature intend to do to him. Jerking his leg up, Drake launched the small rodent into the air, catching him with a free hand.

"Won't fall for this old trick!" Drake muttered at the frightened animal, before glancing at Ron. "Hey, Einstein! Think fast!"

Throwing Rufus with all his strength, the tiny animal soared through the air, Ron frantically running down the hanger bay to intercept his friend before he hit the ground. With Stoppable distracted, Drake went to fight other GJ agents who joined in the fight, Shego however was enjoying her duel with the Kim Possible lookalike, her combat skills closely mirroring the real one.

"I have to say," Shego said, blocking another powerful kick. "You look just like her. Lemme guess, a synthodrone?"

"What's it to you?" SK shot back, ducking to avoid a vicious slashing motion from Shego.

"Oh, just curious. You must be the decoy Dr D made. So tell me, what's it like being brought back after melting into a pile of green goo?"

Shego laughed at the reaction she provoked from the synthodrone, SK glaring at the woman with pure rage. Her opponent's laugh was cut off when she moved with such blinding speed, Shego couldn't dodge or block the powerful right hook SK threw at her, smiling with satisfaction when the green woman staggered backwards. Rubbing her jaw, Shego tasted the iron tang of blood, her lip busted slightly from the powerful punch.

"Not bad," Shego said, wiping her lip clean with the back of her hand. "You make a good replacement for lil' Kimmie!"

Avoiding a series of rapid punches and kicks, dodging and blocking with surprising speed of her own, Shego smiled when she landed a powerful kick to the synthodrone's midsection, knocking SK to the ground.

"That was for kicking me into that tower!" Shego said, igniting her hands. "But still, I did have at least 5000 volts going through me!"

Rolling out of the way, SK avoiding a powerful stream of plasma energy, flipping back up as she prepared for another attack. While circling in to attack, SK didn't notice Director arriving, arming her stun watch and taking aim at Shego. The thief's unique physiology required a higher voltage, one that Shego knew all to well when she saw Director aiming at her, her eyes shifting to SK and smiling darkly. Waiting until the last possible moment, as soon as Director fired the electrified barbs from her watch, Shego grabbed SK by the arm and threw her into the incoming projectiles. A electronic shriek escaped from SK's lips from the overload she experienced, warning messages flashing through her head as all the system functions of her positronic brain ran simultaniously, the intense malfunction too much for her to handle. Collapsing to the ground, SK lay twitching slightly, eyes dialated and wide open in shock, much to Ron and Rufus's horror.

"SK!" Ron cried, running over to his fallen partner and kneeling beside her.

"Now we're even," She said, shifting her gaze from the synthodrone to Director. "So much for your new toy, Bets."

With the fight gone on long enough, Shego fired a blast of charged energy into the air, bracing herself as the shockwave knocked everyone off balance. Quickly utilising their advantage, Shego and Drake boarded the experimental craft, firing the engines up and activating the weapon systems. Firing the main laser weapons, the craft melted a large enough hole in the closed hanger doors, the engines roaring with full power as the craft rocketed into the sky. Humiliated from the defeat, Director activated her comm link to try get a radar lock on the stolen craft, determined not to lose a billion dollar jet. While the GJ director was giving order's, Ron stayed beside SK's side, gently holding her hand in a comforting way.

"Hang on, you're gonna be okay," Ron said softly, unsure if she would from the shock he saw. "You're...you're gonna be okay."

As medical teams arrived to help the injured, a tech team arrived and loaded SK onto a stretcher, taking her down to Dr Bortel's lab for repairs. Watching Ron closely following them, still holding his partner's hand, Director couldn't help but admire his loyal spirit, even if it was to a machine. He would make a good agent if he ever truely applied himself to his missions. Her trail of thought was broken by the beep of her comm unit, receiving reports of another group of intruders escaping from the base, driving off in a unmarked van that had a hover conversion, which blasted off into the sky before other agents could stop them.

Today had been a crippling and humiliating defeat for Global Justice.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, it's time to thank you, the reader's for following the story. Big thanks to AK1028, Anthony1, CajunBear73, DCMysteryGirl, Decimater41, ErichCryter, GhostWriter267, Jaxxon, Jimmy1201, KPtwistepghost, KPkaila4EVER, Magic Flying Spud, MrAndersIversen, NeoTyson, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, RomanianPrincess, Sentinel103, Shadow02700, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, The Paranoid, Welshboy1994, cool825, iKill513, ilovepuppies125, digifreak15, lelcar, levi2000a1, mineo15, temporaryinsanity91, Taechunsa, zzzoo99.

Feel free to leave a review, I love the feedback from you all.

Now for a bit of bad news I'm afraid, regarding an earlier fanfic titled Shego of Team Go, Year 1. Some of the plot notes and chapters were unfortunately corrupted on my computer after a bad shutdown while I was working on it in my spare time, a lot of bad luck on my side. So sooner or later the old story is going to be taken down but replaced with a brand new start that is going to be far better than before. I'm also working on a one shot plot bunny that came to mind, which I'm gonna go over with CB, featuring Dr Anne Possible. Since I'm attempting to start writing more mature themed fanfics, I aim to make them as hard hitting as possible. (No pun intended there)

So again, thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic, I'll respond to your reviews as soon as I read them.

Until next time then.

SC90 - Chris


	10. Chapter IX: Mission to Go City

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter IX-**

**Mission to Go City**

_Middleton Global Justice_

The last thing SK remembered was Shego's powerful hands gripping her by the arm and then throwing her, followed by the powerful jolt of electrical energy that overloaded her systems before everything went blank. She was lost in a world of darkness for what felt like a split second, until everything came back into focus. Staring up at a blank ceiling, the rythmic beep of computer systems was the first thing she heard as it monitored the neural activity in her positronic brain. Plugged into a small access port concealed at the base of her skull, electrical wires were leading to the computer being operated by Dr. Bortel. Groaning weakly, SK tried to sit up but her body didn't seem to want to respond. She couldn't move if her life depended on it.

"Ah, don't try to get up yet," Dr. Bortel said, noticing her panic. "Don't wory, your motor functions have yet to be activated but not until I've run a full diagnostic check to see if the repairs have worked."

"_W-Wha...What happened?_" SK asked weakly, a faint electronic buzz in her voice which surprised her. "_Hey, what's wrong with my voice?!_"

"The overload damaged quite a few of your functions, I took care of the more serious damage while you were offline," He explained, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll take about two or three hours to make the final repairs."

"_Oh man...so, how long was I out?_"

"Three days," Bortel said, registering the stunned expression on her face. "Stoppable was very worried about you, he would hardly leave your side."

"_Ron?_" SK said, surprised. Noticing that Bortel nodded in the direction of someone behind her, helping her turn her head gently round, she saw before her a sleeping Ron Stoppable slumped back in a metal fold out chair. A warm smile formed on her face when her gaze shifted down towards her waist, Rufus curled up beside her and snoring softly in a cute, adorable manner. If she were human, she would've cried right there and then, yet her synthetic eyes were physically unable to shed any tears. The sight before her really touched her heart.

"_So I'm guessing Shego and her partner got away, huh?_" SK sighed as Bortel nodded grimly. "_Oh great...The one chance to find the real me, AND I BLEW IT!_"

Her outburst awoken the small rodent with a loud yelp, Ron jolting in his chair as if he was yanked out of his dream, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Huh...what?"

He rubbed his eyes until his vision came back into focus, the sight of SK functioning causing him to sigh with relief.

"SK! Oh man, you had me worried!" Ron said, scooting his seat closer to her bedside. "The way you got zapped and everything, I thought you were down for the count!"

"_Ron, I'm...I'm so sorry, I let you and everyone down. I shouldn't have..."_

"SK, it's okay," Ron said, placing a reasurring hand on hers. "Okay, so bad guys got away from us before but we always stopped them in time!"

"_Uh Ron,...I think you meant 'you and __**Kim**'__."_

"Ah...yeah well, y'know what I mean. We never let a small defeat get in our way, just let it fuel our determination to succeed."

"_Thanks Ron,_" SK said, smirking when she heard his stomach rumble. "_Ron, you better grab something to eat the from cafeteria, you must be starving! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._"

"She's right Stoppable," Dr. Bortel said. "Besides, I will need to ask you to leave while I make final repairs. She'll be ready for active duty in a few hours."

"Okay Dr. B," Ron said, holding his arm out for Rufus to hop on. "Right, I'll see you in a few hours SK."

Getting up from his seat, Ron was just about to leave when SK's suddenly called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"_Ron,_" SK said, smiling at him softly. "_Thanks again for being by my side while I was offline._"

"Wha' 'bout me?" Rufus squeaked, which made SK giggle slightly.

_"And thank you Rufus," _She said. _"Remind me both to get you guys Nacos when this sitch is over."_

"Mmm...Naco," Rufus chirped, rubbing his belly.

Waving her goodbye as they left, SK closed her eyes as Dr. Bortel continued repairs, counting herself lucky that a few people were looking out for her. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if Ron and Rufus really did care for her or that it was really just an act, using her to find the real Kim. She didn't know what will happen to her when they succeed in their mission. Considering from what Shego did to her, SK had a sickening feeling that her chances of surviving her mission would be slim to none. Perhaps it would be for the best, as she knew she would never truely have a place in the world. There was room for only one Kim Possible.

The real one.

"I'm starting on making final repairs," Bortel said, typing a few commands on a computer console. "It might feel a little uncomfortable for you, so it wouldn't be a bad idea if you go into sleep mode."

_"Sure thing,"_ SK said, her body relaxing as she powered down as Dr. Bortel began to make final repairs.

-**RS & KP-**

_Legion Technologies, L.A._

Gazing out of his office window, Dr. Drakken admired the view of the city of Los Angeles before him, dressed in smart light blue suit. After a hectic few days of travelling, he finally arrived at his new headquarter's with his prisoner's in tow. Shego and Drake arrived before him in the stolen experiemental craft of GJ's, making sure the tracking systems were disabled before arriving in L.A. so they wouldn't be tracked down. He was a little outraged to learn that GJ had ressurected Kim Synthodrone #903, using her in an attempt to find and rescue the real Kim Possible but relaxed after learning what Shego did to her. Still, she could have survived but that didn't matter. No one could possibly stop what he had planned.

The first thing they did though upon arrival was to take Possible out of stasis, as the chamber was designed for at a maximum use of seven days, any longer would result in the death of the occupant. Using Dr Possible's medical skills, he made her keep a close eye on Possible, who was recuperating from mild hibernation sickness yet remained in a coma like state. He was told she would wake up in a few days and promised himself to be there when she would awake, so he could gloat about his victory over her but more importantly, to see if she was alright. For she was a core part of his plan for world domination.

Once his medical team makes sure she is well enough, Kim would then be transferred to a high security floor in the building, designed with luxury in mind. Despite her being his prisoner, it was important that she still maintained a healthy lifestyle and made sure that where she would be staying would have all the comforts of home. She would probably refuse to use the ammenities at her disposal but will ultimately give in, which would result in another victory for the great evil genius.

The buzz of the intercomm caught his attention, quickly rushing back to his desk to answer it.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, smiling when a familiar voice answered.

"_Yo Dr. D, you better get your blue butt down here,_" Shego's voice answered. "_Princess is starting to wake up._"

"Fantastic!" Drakken said, clapping his hands together with glee while chuckling in his typical manic fashion.

"_Uh, Dr D? I can hear you being your usual weird self. Anyway, Drake and I will be there with you, just in case Possible tries something._"

"Very well, we can't be too careful," Drakken said, knowing exactly what Possible was capable of, even if she was weakened. "I'll be down there shortly."

Smoothing down his tie, he quickly left his office with a bounce in his step.

**-RS & KP-**

_Medical Ward_

The first thing Kim heard was the rythmic beep of medical equipment, matching the tempo of her heartbeat. Opening her eyes slightly, she blinked a few times to clear her blurred vision, groaning as she slowly sat up, ignoring the dizzy sensation that clung to her brain. The last thing she remembered was that she and Ron were at Bueno Nacho's headquarter's, she was locked in a heated battled with Shego. She remembered the searing pain of her razor sharp claws raking across her arm, turning her head to see her bicep was bandaged, still feeling a little sore.

It hurt but not as much as being betrayed by someone she loved, remembering rushing over to Eric and holding him, relieved he was safe. It was only then when he said his full name, Eric Synthodrone #901, that she realized she had been duped before he zapped her with a high powered burst of electricity which knocked her out. She just couldn't believe it, that someone she trusted with all her heart betrayed her, on a night that was supposed to be one of the most magical nights of her life.

She could feel that she wasn't wearing her battlesuit. Instead, it felt like she was wearing a hospital gown. Through her blurred vision, she could see distorted shapes around her, which she guessed were people. When she heard one of them speak, it confirmed her suspicions.

"Well, well, well," A unknown male voice said. "Sleeping Beauty is finally up."

Blinking again to clear her vision, she saw a young male dressed in a Synthodrone's uniform, with messy dark hair and bore a face that seemed share some features with Shego, especially around the jawline. With him were a few medics and a small security team, with Shego smiling victoriously.

"Hey there Kimmie," Shego said, in a mocking tone of voice. "Sleep well?"

"Wha...what's going on?" Kim said weakly, counting how many people were surrounding her while calculating a method of escape. "Where am I?"

"The City of Angels," Shego answered, casually sitting at the end of the bed. "Dr. D has a new base of operations here in L.A."

"As for what's going on," Drake said, with a chuckle. "It's pretty obvious that this is a world domination thing."

"W-Who are you?"

"The name's Drake Synthodrone #902, most people call me Drake. You dated my bro for a few weeks, Eric. Man, for an ultra spy teen hero, you can be pretty clueless when it comes to the dating game."

"Ooh, that's hitting below the belt," Shego laughed, registering the flash of anger in Kim's eyes. "Well, look's like princess ain't too happy about that."

"So where's Eric?" Kim growled, ignoring their hurtful taunts. "I got a few 'choice words' I need to say to him."

"Pfft, don't bother," Drake muttered. "Your sidekick's pet rodent laid the smackdown on him. Oh, look who's here at last!"

Entering the room, Kim was Dr. Drakken was wearing a smart light blue business suit, with a navy blue neck tie. However, he seemed to be more confident this time, like he was sure he was going to succeed.

"Ah...I see our prisoner has awoken!" Dr. Drakken's said, his typical goofy, evil smile on his face. "Well, I suppose you are wondering what happened during the five days you been asleep."

"Five...Five days?!" Kim gasped, wondering what had been happening in the world while she was unconcious. What with the Diablo plan of Drakken's, she had a sickening feeling that the world was already his. "So...your Diablo plan was a success then?"

"No, it was a bitter failure," Drakken muttered. "Slight mishap on my part, but I'll make sure not to screw up my new plan for world domination!"

"What, you moved from kids meal toys to Killer Mutant Nacos?" Kim shot back, provoking a snarl from Dr. Drakken.

"No, that's not it! Well, mind you, that does sound tempting really...but my real plan is creating an army that is unbeatable! Now, I see you have plenty of energy and look well enough to walk, so allow my secretary to escort you to your living quarter's."

"Okay then," Kim sighed, playing for time. "Well, lead the way Shego."

"Hey, I am so not his secretary!" Shego snarled, while Drake couldn't stop himself from bursting out into peals of laughter. "I'm his 'partner in crime', not the freaking pencil pusher!"

"Okay Shego, that's quite enought! Now then Kim Possible, allow me to introduce you to my new secretary of my company Legion Technologies," Drakken sneered, moving out of the way as a familiar figure wearing a smart light brown suit and skirt arrived, Drakken smiling at the utter shock on Kim's face.

"Mom?!" Kim gasped, seeing her mother standing before her and smiling without a care in the world. "Mom! It's me! Kim!"

"Zip it Possible," Drakken said. "Your dear mother is under my command and serving quite a useful purpose for my cause. Oh, how I do love my mind control devices!"

"WHY YOU..."Kim snarled, launching from her bed and landing a powerful uppercut that sent Drakken sprawling, evading the guards that attempted to grab her.

Drake threw a powerful punch towards Kim, the teen just barely evading his swift movement before countering by flipping backwards, slamming the heel of her foot into his jaw and jerking his head back with a sickening crack. She didn't have time to evade the plasma blast that Shego fired, screaming when the energy hammered directly into her side, knocking her to the ground and knocking the air from her lungs. She coughed as she tried to get up but it felt as if her strength had been completely drained from her.

"Gugh, w-what did you...do to me?" Kim wheezed, glancing at Shego, her hands glowing at the ready.

"Low yield plasma blast, like I always use in our fights," Shego said, with a smirk. "Only this time I actually managed to hit you. Anyway, it's nothing permanent, it just temporarily shuts your nervous system down for a few seconds. Now I suggest you surrender now, I'd hate to blast you again. Oh and FYI, if I do hit you again, then the next blast will render you a quadraplegic for life."

Kim glared at Shego, wanting nothing more than to punch her hard in the face but she could see Shego was deadly serious about her warning. She can, and mostly likely _will_, paralyze her for life. Sighing with defeat, Kim allowed Drakken's henchmen to hoist her up off the ground, carrying her off towards her quarters. Drakken on the other hand, wasn't too happy and neither was Drake, the synthodrone grumbling as he snapped his head back into position.

"Okay, now...that..._hurt,_" He growled, rubbing his neck. "She's so lucky I'm not the sort of guy who holds a grudge!"

"Bah, cancel her meal priveledges for tonight as punishment!" Drakken snapped, his eye starting to swell up. "Now then, if you all excuse me, I got a board meeting to get ready for. Possible, follow me!"

"Yes Mr. Lipsky," Anne obediently said, following Drakken as he made his way back to his office.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Global Justice_

Ron spent what seemed like the longest three hours of his life in the cafeteria, barely eating his first Naco, while Rufus struggled to eat his first bowl of nachos. It was hard hiding how they felt from SK, especially for Ron. When he saw SK collapse and hit the ground a few days ago, he realized at that point that he cared for her as much as he cared for Kim, which made him think about his relationship. He loved Kim but he doubted if that love was meant for her, as the way he felt when he saw her dating Eric, it generally felt the same way he normally felt when he saw a girl he was crushing on with another guy. Only this time, it was far more painful.

But it was that moment at the prom, when he kissed Kim, but really SK, it was only at that moment when those feelings became stronger. For the past couple of days, he wondered if he had fallen for Kim or SK. Rufus sensed a new presence in the room, craning his head up to see SK had entered the cafeteria. Ron smiled at the sight and got up from the table, heading over to SK, Rufus hopping onto his shoulder.

"So, how ya feelin' now SK?" Ron asked.

"A lot better," SK answered, her vocal systems fully repaired. "Now Drakken has got a lot of distance ahead of us, so what happened while I was offline?"

"Well, turns out that it wasn't just Shego and that weird partner of hers," Ron explained. "A group of Gemini's goons stormed the place and made off with some stuff from the storage vault. Also, there was an explosion a few miles out of town. GJ found what appeared to be the remains of Drakken's base, although it looked like it was long abandoned."

"Well, this is just getting better and better," SK muttered, annoyed with their disadvantage. "_Please _tell me Wade found a lead for us to follow."

"Ah yeah, Wade told me to call him when you were ready for action," Ron said, fishing out the Kimmunicator from his pants pocket, hitting the button to call Wade. After a few seconds, the blank screen was replaced with an image of Wade.

"Hey SK," He said, smiling with relief. "Glad you're okay. Now, I'll understand if you want to take things easy for a while..."

"No time for that Wade," SK said. "I really hope you found something for us to go on."

"Well after finding Drakken's hideout, I checked the phone records for any calls he made and I found one made to Duff Killigan's hideout at the Middleton Crazy Golf Course. Turns out that Killigan left Middleton with Jackie Oakes and Dr. Chester Yapsby. Surveillance camera's in Middleton indicated that they arrived at Middleton Airport and boarded a plane to Go City."

"Go City? What reason could they have to go there?"

"No idea," Wade said. "I contacted the authorities and they agreed to keep their distance, so you and Ron can follow them. They could lead you to Drakken but more importantly, Kim. I'll search for any possible targets for them to hit, but in the mean time, you should make your way to Go City."

"Thanks Wade, we're on our way," SK said, shutting the Kimmunicator off and looking at Ron. "Well, let's hope Director can give us another jet to borrow."

Leaving the cafeteria, they made their way to the central command centre. The corridor's were fairly quiet, due to the number of agents dispatched to investigate WWEE's attack on GJ. When they arrived at the command centre, they saw Director was overlooking final repairs, the older woman turning to face them.

"Finally back online I see," Director said. "I suppose you want to reqisition another transport then?"

"Yeah...well, if it's not too much trouble," SK said.

"We can't spare any standard jets I'm afraid," Director said, registering the dissapointment in their eyes. "But I have no use for The Thunderhawk, so you're welcome to use that."

"Wait...The Thunderwhat?" Ron asked.

"The Thunderhawk is my private fighter jet," Director explained. "Two seater, fast and really packs a punch if you ever need the firepower. Served me well back in the days when I was a field agent. Go on down to the hanger, I'll make sure my men will have her ready and waiting for take off."

"That sounds the bon-diggitiest!"

Turning to leave, SK was about to leave the command centre with Ron and Rufus, yet she couldn't shake something from her mind. Why would Director lend something so private to them, especially a synthodrone she didn't trust?

"Ron, you and Rufus go on ahead," SK said. "I want to talk to Director for a moment. I'll join you guy's soon, okay?"

"Uh, sure thing SK," Ron said, glancing at Rufus. "C'mon on buddy, let's go."

As they dashed out the command centre, SK looked Director right in the eye, a skeptical expression on the synthodrone's face.

"Okay Director, tell me. Why suddenly lend me and Ron your own fighter jet?" SK said, crossing her arms. "Ever since I was reactivated, you and practically every single GJ agent in this place acted as if I was public enemy number one!"

"In our defense, we didn't know if you would be under the influence of any residual programming from Dr. Drakken or not," Director answered. "You were a risky gamble when I had you repaired and reactivated, as we wanted to get answers from you. Since your memory circuits were heavily encryted, the only way to learn what you knew was to bring you back. With you reactivated, we at first thought you were putting on an act by claiming you didn't know anything about Drakken's plans. We couldn't exactly scan your programming as that would take days, time which we couldn't spare...well, until your little accident."

She motioned SK to follow her, walking together towards Director's desk. The older woman picked up a small report and handed it over to SK, an apologectic look on her face.

"While you were offline, Dr. Bortel took the time to scan your programming in his spare time during repairs," Director said. "Turned out he was right about his hunch. You didn't have any evil intentions."

"So, you were wrong?" SK said. It wasn't a question and Director knew it.

"Yes," She sighed, feeling ashamed at the cold treatment she gave her. "On behalf of Global Justice, I...I apologise for our attitude towards you."

SK would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying seeing Director all apologectic. She allowed herself to savour the moment, she was quite touched by Director's honesty, a small smile forming on her face.

"Well, the real me can't stay mad at you forever," SK joked. "So, I guess I can't either. I'll make sure to return your jet with a full tank of gas."

Waving goodbye, SK left the command centre and made her way towards the hanger bay, leaving Director to her thoughts. She had to admit that she admired the synthodrone's spirit, yet she felt guilty for witholding information from SK about the nature of her existance. GJ explained to Ron what would happen to her once the mission was over, something that horrified him greatly. The sad fact was the SK was created from stolen technology, that she was given copied life experiences of the real Kim Possible and was classified as a machine, which Director unfortunately knew what it meant.

SK wasn't entitled to human rights.

**-RS & KP-**

_Legion Technologies_

The private floor that Kim was staying in had certainly been designed with luxury in mind. She had been given a fantastic view of the city, a large plasma TV, access to a computer (yet e-mails and messaging were disabled, so she couldn't contact for help), a king size bed, exercise equipment, private bathroom...it was like staying at a five star hotel. She guessed Drakken designed that room in his usual 'break her spirit' motto, the mad scientist reckoning that if she used anything at her disposal then it would make her dependant on her captors.

Turned out he didn't need that stuff to break her spirit, it had already been broken.

Kim stared up at the ceiling as she lay on the king sized bed, her side still aching from Shego's plasma blast but it didn't hurt as much as her heart did. She felt so stupid, having her emotions toyed with in order to humiliate her. When she dated Eric, she formed a connection with him on all the dates they went on, believing he was truely the one guy in her life. They even shared embarrassing secrets with each other; heck, she even told him about her Pandaroo!

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Kim screamed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it across the room. Giving into her rage, she looked for anything to pick up and throw, her gaze shifting to the exercise equipment. Lucky for her, Drakken gave her a punching bag, which was what she desperately needed. Storming over to it, she vented out her aggression, each punch hitting harder and faster. She continued punching it, ignoring the burning exhaustion in her arms and the pain in her fists, not caring that she forgot to put on protective gloves. After what seemed like minutes, she gave in and collapsed to the floor, exhausted from her outburst.

She looked at her trembling hands and winced when she saw her hands looked red raw, blood vessels in the spaces between her knuckles burst, forming bruises. Crawling over to her bed, picking up the pillow she had thrown on the way, she climbed into bed and hugged the pillow tightly to her chest, silently crying herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the CEO office, Drakken had called Shego and Drake to his office, with new orders for them. Going inside his office, Drakken was seated at his desk, his feet propped up in a lazy fashion as he relaxed after a really boring meeting.

"Ah yes, I got something I have to discuss with you two," Drakken said tiredly, surpressing a yawn. "As you know, I need the Centurion Project for my new army. Since I hired Killigan, he will be doing the actual stealing but there is a risk he could get captured."

"So you want us to go to Go City and help him make his getaway?" Drake guessed.

"Well, actually, I need high security around here," Drakken explained. "What with Kim Possible and her mother as our prisoners, I will need Shego to remain behind to beef up security. But you Drake, will be dispatched to Go City for mission support."

"So in other words, I'm the get away driver?" Drake said, raising an eyebrow.

"Er...yes, that's pretty much it."

"Will I be taking The Green Lady for this mission?"

The Green Lady was the name of the experimental craft that Shego and Drake made off with when they escaped from Global Justice's headquarter's in Middleton. When they arrived in L.A, a few of Drakken's R&D people worked on installing stealth systems to make it vitually undetectable on the radar. Shego and Drake on the other hand, took the liberty of re-painting it green and black, with a graphic logo of Shego in her trademark uniform, crouched in a action pose, plastered on the side of the ship.

"It's ready and waiting in the hanger bay," Drakken said. "Now it is absolutely important that you bring me the Centurion Project. It's the final piece I need to begin creating my new army."

"Look, you don't have to keep telling me how important it is all the time!" Drake snapped, turning to leave Drakken's office. "You been going on for days about how important the Centurion Project is in order to create those CDBA's!"

"The reason I keep going on about it is because this could make me the greatest supervillain in the history of the world! I'll finally make those other villains who laughed at me, as well as those kids at school and..." Trailing off into an unintelligent snarling rage, Drake rolled his eyes and left Drakken's office, closely followed by Shego, who had better things to do than listening to her boss start ranting about his miserable years at school for the millionth time.

**-RS & KP-**

_Middleton Global Justice_

When SK arrived at the hanger bay, Ron was checking out the jet Director had loaned them. The color scheme was jet black, on the tail was an image of a Red-Tailed Hawk with lightning erupting from its wings. SK could tell from the design of the craft that it was a heavily modified F-14 Tomcat. One of the engineers walked over to SK, wearing filthy engineer overalls, wiping his engine oil stained hands on a rag.

"Director told us you'd be taking The Thunderhawk," He said. "She's fully fuelled and we double checked the weapon systems, just in case you run into trouble out there."

"Thanks," SK said. "I'll make sure to return her in one piece."

With help of the hanger crew, they climbed into the cockpit of The Thunderhawk, firing the engines up and fastening their seat belts. The craft slowly taxied towards the hanger exit, picking up speed until it took off into the air, rocketing into the sky. SK wondered why Director called it The Thunderhawk when she noticed a button labelled 'Boost'. Figuring it would get them to Go City faster, she pressed the button, hearing the engines making a high pitched screech that sounded hawk-like. Going into full throttle, the jet tore across the sky on a direct course to Go City, the rumbling of the sonic boom sounding like the rumble of distant thunder.

"Guess we figured out how it got its name," SK joked to Ron, who was busy enjoying the flight.

As they made their way to Go City, SK wondered what Drakken wanted Killigan to steal for him and just what sort of plan he had which required Kim and the Hepheastus Project. She also thought about what WWEE was up to, since they made off with Lil' Diablo Toy's, Gemini could be able to harness them to bring about a second Diablo attack, perhaps even upgrading them to have no of their predecessors weaknesses. She just hoped that they wouldn't cause too much trouble later down the line.

**-RS & KP-**

_WWEE Headquarter's_

Although they didn't get the data he requested, Gemini was pleased when the strike team brought back large quantities of Bueno Nacho Diablo Toys; but the government classified them as the Diablo War Machines. The R&D department had been experimenting on the technology ever since samples were brought back, with a few secrets uncovered but much more to be learned. However, there was one other project that Gemini had his eye on.

Although the Diablo War Machines were his primary goal, utilising them as an unstoppable driving force to destroy Global Justice, his men also came back with something to further add insult to Drakken's name. A chamber with the markings 'E-901' was brought back with the remains of a synthetic warrior, the machine based on the Syntho-Plasma technology of Dr Cyrus Bortel. A few technicians were tasked with repairing the synthetic body, as tests indicated that the positronic brain was undamaged and the data inside was uncorrupted.

Gemini arrived at a fairly large laboratory, the large glass chamber hooked up to several power generators and computer systems. Inside the chamber lay the synthodrone, who looked around eighteen years of age, with well groomed hair and handsome facial features that would make young girls in high school chase after him. On his head was a strange looking helmet, a length of wire running towards a large computer system.

Gemini's most trusted scientists were going over the final checks before reactivating the machine. Looking up from his computer console, the lead scientist acknowledged his boss's presence, going over to Gemini and saluting respectfully.

"Report," Gemini said, keeping an eye on the chamber in the middle of the room.

"Repairs have been made and all system tests check out positive," The lead scientist explained. "We're just about to recharge the synthoplasma to bring him back online."

"Excellent work. Oh, if only Drakken could see me using his own technology to conquer the world before him," Gemini said, chuckling at the very thought. "Still, I have to give the man some credit. He may be an idiot but he gave us one of the most powerful weapons ever created."

"Uh sir, we're ready to begin regeneration sequence," One of the technicians said, interrupting them. "All charging stations have been secured."

"Good. Alright, everyone to your stations!"

Quickly clearing the area around the chamber, the technicians went over to the power generators, firing each one up and standing clear out of the way. With a few switches flicked and buttons pressed, everyone watched as the synthodrone twitched inside the chamber as the generator's began recharging the synthoplasma. Glancing at a computer screen, Gemini saw the progress bar slowly filling up while the project leader typed in a few commands.

"Okay, booting up neural data in five-four-three-two...," He said, punching in the final sequence when he got to 'one'.

A cry of pain and panic erupted from the synthodrone, trashing about wildly as his positronic brain rebooted, all of his experiences being relived in the blink of an eye. His eyes opened, wide in terror as the regeneration cycle finished, the power generators letting out whine that slowly faded as they shut down.

"NOO!..OH NO! OH NO!" He yelled frantically, clutching at his once wounded shin, his cries of panic trailing off when he realized he was alright. "Oh..ugh...wha...what the heck?"

With a silent hiss, the chamber slid open, allowing the synthodrone to sit upright and get a look at his surroundings. Gemini chuckled softly to himself, stepping towards the chamber and smiling at the puzzled synthodrone, who was currently trying to figure out what was going on.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, his gaze shifting back down to his shin. "Wait a sec, I remem...I remember that...that small naked freak! It bit me and I...I..."

"It's natural for you to feel disoriented after what you been through," Gemini interrupted, smiling at his mens handywork. "Now I know you must have hundreds of questions that need answers. Well, they'll come to you in time."

"Well how about answering one right now?" The synthodrone asked in a no-nosense tone of voice, crossing his arms and glaring at Gemini. "Like for starter's, just who exactly are you?"

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Gemini, leader of organization known as WWEE," Gemini answered, holding out his metallic hand to shake the synthodrone's. "And allow me to be the first to welcome you back...Eric."

* * *

**SC90'S Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, huge thanks to the following for reading, reviewing, faving and/or placing this on story alert. Big thanks to AK1028, Anthony1, CajunBear73, DCMysteryGirl, Decimater41, ErichCryter, GhostWriter267, Jaxxon, Jimmy1201, JP1124, KPtwistepghost, KPkaila4EVER, Magic Flying Spud, MrAndersIversen, NeoTyson, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, RomanianPrincess, Sentinel103, Shadow02700, SheenaFox, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, The Paranoid, TNI, Welshboy1994, cool825, iKill513, ilovepuppies125, digifreak15, lelcar, levi2000a1, mineo15, temporaryinsanity91, Taechunsa, zzzoo99.

From the last chapter, I placed a very subtle Star Trek reference in there. In the scene where Shego hacks into the underground storage vault, the number passcode that came up read '8472.' That was a nod to the Series 3 finale and Season 4 intro episodes of Star Trek Voyager, the episodes in question being Scorpion parts I & II. 8472 was the species designation the Borg gave to an alien race that proved to be far more deadlier the the cyborgs.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, feel free to leave a review and also if you are old enough then feel free to check out my first M rated story Inescapable. Huge thanks to CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 for beta-ing.

SC90


	11. Chapter X: Party Crasher's

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter X-**

**Party Crasher's**

_Global Justice Headquarter's - 2 Day's ago_

_"There's still abnormal readings in its positronic brain," A technician said, monitoring a console while Dr. Bortel carefully used delicate instruments to make precision repairs in SK's open braincase._

_"Must be residual energy from her fight with Shego, so we'll have to proceed carefully," Bortel sighed. "I can only hope there's no impairment in her higher functions. Also, I must ask that you refer to 903 as 'her' and not 'it.'"_

_"Sorry sir."_

_Getting back to work, the young technician continued running the diagnostics while Ron watched from the nearby viewing window. It was hard to see just how much of a machine SK really was, with cables snaking into her positronic braincase; even more so as she was the spitting image of the woman he loved._

_"Stoppable, can I have a word with you?" Director asked, a grave expression on her face._

_"Uh...yeah, what is it? Is it about Kim?" Ron said._

_"No, it's about the synthodrone."_

_Director took a deep breath, before delivering some very bad news._

_"I just received a communique from my superiors," Director said. "Once the mission is over, depending she returns in one piece, I am to hand over Synthodrone 903 over to the United States Military."_

_"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

_"Ronald, you must understand. 903 is a machine created from stolen technology, one that has AI that has achieved self-awareness. She wasn't born, just manufactured. So by law she has no human rights whatsoever."_

_Director sighed as she leant against the viewing window, her eye focused on SK. Ron could see it was hard enough on Director than it was on him._

_"Stoppable, if our nations enemies get their hands on her then we could be looking at the next most devastating weapon since the atomic bomb. A army of Synthodrones can be easily manufactured in a short amount of time, their numbers easily replacable. Imagine our soldier's fighting a army of Kim Possible's; we just wouldn't stand a chance."_

_"But you're the head honcho of GJ, you must be able to do something!"_

_"I wish I could but I cannot allow the security of this nation to be jeopardized. I have to either turn 903 over our military or face the alternative."_

_Ron gulped, dreading what the alternative was but he had a sickening feeling that he knew what it was. Still he had to ask._

_"Wh-what's the alternative?"_

_"If 903 refuses to be turned over, then you are authorized to use the kill switch to terminate her without hesitation."_

_**-RS & KP-**_

_Go City_

Ron was woken out of his dream by the jostling of the craft, SK taking notice that her partner was awake.

"Sorry Ron, did I wake you?" SK said, as the blond teen rubbed his eyes.

"It's alright, I caught enough Z's already," Ron yawned, his gazed focused on the steadily growing cityscape. "Woah, Go City looks so cool this high up."

"I know, the view is totally amazing," SK said, adjusting the flight controls. "When this mission is over, I gotta get myself my own jet. Hey, I reckon when we rescue Kim, she could learn to get a pilot's license. I have a feeling she'll like that."

"She sure would," Ron sighed, knowing exactly what SK's fate might entail. The synthodrone noticed the solemn expression on her partner's face, guessing he must really be missing Kim.

"Ron, you okay? Something on your mind?"

"Uh, yeah, I...er...I just can't stop thinking about Kim, that's all," Ron lied, hoping SK would buy it.

"Ron, we'll find her," SK said, a gentle reassuring smile on her face. "I promise you that."

As they made their approach to Go City, they were unaware of the arrival of The Green Lady. Inside the craft, Drake punched in a few commands on the flight computer, searching for a place to land. While focused on his descent, Drake was unaware of a figure creeping up behind him from the shadows and peering over his shoulder to look at the flight controls with interest.

"Ah, so we're landing, huh?"

"YAAARRRGGGH, WHAT THE...!"

Yanking on the controls in surprise, the engines whined with protest as the craft suddenly made a rapid descent, warning beeps filling the cockpit. Drake just about managed to pull up in time to avoid a fiery crash landing, breathing a sigh of relief and turning to face the last idiot in the world he wanted to see behind him getting up from the floor with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Er...hi."

"LUCRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Uh...well Drakken told me to do a surprise inspection in the cargo holds before you left for your mission but as soon as I got on board the doors just slammed shut behind me," Lucre explained, feeling a little nervous to what the very annoyed synthodrone would do to him. "And I didn't want to bother you so I just took a nap until we landed."

Grumbling under his breath, Drake knew that Drakken must have tricked them both to get Lucre out of his hair.

_'Note to self,'_ Drake thought. _'Have a few choice words with Dr. D when I get back!'_

"Urgh, look just stay out of my way until we get back to L.A, alright?" Drake said as he begun his approach to a secure landing zone.

Twenty miles away from the big city however was a third craft, bearing the insignia for WWEE and piloted by another synthodrone. It wasn't long after which Eric was ressurected that Gemini gave him a very important mission; which was to thwart Dr. Drakken's latest world domination scheme while help Gemini with his own plan. Considering the humiliating defeat from fighting Team Possible, he was more than willing to give whatever knowledge he had on Drakken to Gemini in exchange for a chance to get payback. To get him up to date, Eric was briefed on the current developments in the world; Kim's capture by Dr. Drakken, the Kim synthodrone partnered with Ron and another synthodrone teamed up with Shego which Eric figured was his 'replacement'.

His mission from Gemini was to prevent Drakken's new synthodrone from completing his mission, in the hopes of slowing down his progress for world domination enough for Gemini to strike first with his own Diablo army. Although his engineers were working on modifying the Diablo machines, the Diablo's still needed the activation signal to power up the hepheastus technology within them, without it they would be nothing more than kids toys. Despite a huge weakness, Gemini explained that the signal tower would be well protected from any attack as they modified one of their own transmitter towers on his new mobile lair, the one which Eric left not too long ago.

Now Eric was flying en-route to Go City, with a small squad of trained WWEE agents under his command. The synthodrone was dressed in a new black combat uniform, with the chest, arms and legs padded with kevlar for added protection. He learned his lesson from his last encounter with the two teen heroes; especially that naked mole rat. He hoped to encounter the rodent again as he was itching for some payback.

**-RS & KP-**

_Legion Technologies, L.A._

Kim hadn't been asleep for long, just a few hours which was long enough to give her a very bad case of 'bed hair'. Flattening it down with her hands, Kim got up and rubbed her eyes, still damp from when she cried. Sitting upright in her bed, she still felt like an idiot for being duped into dating a synthodrone. All those times she hung out with Eric at the movies, the park and walking home with him, it made her feel that he was the one for her and even considered giving up crime fighting to focus on their relationship.

Forming a tight fist with one hand, Kim ferociously punched one of the pillows on her bed, imagining it was Eric's face. Getting up, she went over to the window and looked out at the cityscape of L.A. before her, trying hard to not focus on how she felt. Right now she wanted to eat an entire tub of ice-cream and watch several dozen chick flicks, though she would like nothing more than to clock a bad guy right in the jaw with something very heavy and solid. Heading over to the large plasma T.V. and switching it on, Kim surfed through the channels until she found a news broadcast, hoping to learn more about what was going on. Reports about Kim and Ann were still being broadcasted, GJ anouncing that Stoppable and a unknown agent whose identity remained classified were currently searching for them.

There was even a report about the Diablo incident, indicating how much damage was done worldwide and the arrests of several Bueno Nacho employees who turned out to be Drakken's henchmen.

_'Man, I wish Ron were here,'_ Kim thought. _'I so need my best friend right now.'_

She seemed to be thinking about Ron a lot more than before, probably because whenever he was with her Kim felt comfortable by having someone she trusted by her side. She hoped Ron was alright while searching for her and getting on well with his new partner, wishing it wasn't the smug Agent Du. If she was rescued by that arrogant creep she would probably hide in a cave for the rest of her life.

Picking up a couch cushion and hugging it to herself, Kim felt a little tired and started to drift off into a light sleep. It wasn't long that she started to dream that she was lost and alone, feelings of loneliness and the recent heartbreak from Eric's betrayal taking a firm hold of her. Suddenly those feelings were replaced by the soothing comfort of joy she felt when she heard Ron's voice in the distance, smiling when she saw him running closer to her, dressed as his usual Ronnish self. At that moment all she wanted was to embrace her oldest friend, running over to him and hugging him tightly, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. Yet something was different.

All the times she hugged Ron before she has never noticed the way his arms felt so safe and secure, feeling the beating of his heart through his chest and the way his hair smelt. Suddenly those things made her heart rate quicken, giving rise to something else that felt more pleasant which was at that point she woke abruptly, eyes wide in shock from the sickening realization of what just happened.

_'Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh,'_ Kim thought frantically, getting up and pacing the room. '_I so did not think of my best friend like...like that!'_

It took a while for her heart rate to return to normal but the blush in her cheeks took a whole lot longer, while pondering for the reasons for imagining Ron as 'more than just a friend.'

"Okay, think Kimmie," She said to herself, going through it logically. "It's probably just my way of dealing with Eric's betrayal. Like whenever Bonnie broke up with Brick, she always got a rebound boyfriend which is something I would so not do. Besides it would really crush Ron if he didn't feel the same about me and that could ruin our entire friendship!"

Letting out a sigh, Kim collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how it was not just being Drakken's prisoner she had to worry about but something she cherished closely her whole life.

"Oh boy, I'm so in trouble," Kim groaned, picking up a pillow and burying her face in it.

**-RS & KP-**

_Go City_

When they arrived at the hotel where the suspected robbery was going to take place, the formal gala was taking place in one of the large ballrooms. They both went up to their room to change, which had a double bed and en-suite bathroom, the only room which GJ could rent for them on short notice. Inside the closet, they found what they were going to be wearing for the mission. SK used bathroom to change into her dress while Ron changed into his tuxedo in the bedrooom, Rufus putting on a smart black bow tie.

Hearing the door open behind them, they saw SK step out from the bathroom wearing a long flowing light blue dress and a brunette wig.

"Woah, SK," Ron gasped, his jaw dropping as low as humanly possible. "Y-You look...er...just...wow!"

"Thanks Ron," SK said, a soft smile on her lips. "You look pretty sharp yourself. Wait, your tie is done up wrong."

"Huh, my tie?" Ron said, looking into the mirror and noticing it looked a mess. "Aw man, I can never do these things!"

SK giggled as she went over to him and begun correcting his mistake, close enough to smell the colonge he was wearing. It was only when she finished that she realized how close they were, gazing deep into his eyes as he took in the scent of her perfume. Without realizing what she was doing, SK's hands moved over from Ron's tie to his shoulder's as she moved in on him, feeling Ron's hand move down to her waist as he pulled her closer.

_'I know I shouldn't do this,'_ SK's reason said to her in her head. _'It's not fair on Kim. We're both not thinking clearly!'_

_'Just this once, SK,' _Her other side told her._ 'You know how much you enjoyed kissing him at the prom. You know this feels right.'_

Closing their eyes, they nearly moved in for the kiss when SK's reason finally took hold of her, moving a hand to Ron's mouth to stop him.

"W-wait," SK whispered, a tremor in her voice. "I can't...well I mean I want to but...it's not fair on Kim. We...we have to keep our feelings in check

"Oh man, what was I thinking," Ron sighed, the realization of what nearly happened and the pain he must be causing SK. "I'm so sorry SK, I shouldn't have...er...well I mean I was about to kiss you as well and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and..."

"No, I'm sorry," SK interupted, patting his arm gently reassuringly. "I'm...I'm going down to the ballroom to scope it out, I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

As the door closed, Ron sighed again before collapsing backwards on the bed, Rufus hopping over to him and patting his hand to cheer his friend up. Smiling weakly, Ron picked up the small rodent and placed him in his jacket pocket, petting Rufus gently on the head.

"Thanks buddy, appreciate it," Ron said, deciding to try focus on something else than the awkweird and totally complicated relationship with SK. "Hey, maybe they have trays of assorted cheeses down there."

"Mmm, yum," Rufus squeaked, rubbing his stomach as he imagined rows upon rows of various cheeses.

Leaving the room they made their way down towards the lobby, a large set of double doors guarded by muscled men in dark suits leading to the main ballroom. Flashing them his invite, Ron continued on in and was taken aback by the magnificance of the ballroom. Over by the side was a large stage where various pieces of advanced looking technology in protected cases, kept under close guard by more security officers. Scanning the crowd, Ron tried to find SK but what made it more difficult to find her was the fact that everyone was wearing fancy masks, something that GJ forgot to mention. While Ron was searching the crowd, two other figures were dressed smartly for the occassion, waiting for their backup.

"Man, would'ja look at that!" Lucre said, smoothing down his black bow tie. "Talk about classy!"

"Look just don't cause any trouble...well not yet," Drake sighed, as he searched the crowd. "Keep an eye out for Killigan and see if you can find yourself a mask, we gotta keep a low profile!"

"Got'cha, keeping a low profile," Lucre said, before heading over to the freshments table. "Ooh, shrimp!"

"I swear I'm gonna hurt Drakken when I get back," Drake muttered under his breath, before spotting a simple yet elegant black mask lying un-noticed on a table. "Meh, good enough."

Moving over to the table and swiping the mask, Drake quickly put it on before mingling with the guests. He didn't notice the disguised SK walking past him, making her way over to Ron with two masks in hand.

"Here Ron," SK said, handing him a red mask while she placed on a light blue one that matched her dress. "I managed to borrow a few spares off one of the guests, so we'll fit in more easily. Now we better...wait a sec...Ron, look!"

Turning around, Ron noticed that SK was gesturing to one of the waiter's with a strong muscular build they knew all too well, moving closer to him.

"Hego?" Ron said, nearly making Hego drop a tray in fright.

"Shh! Don't use my secret identity in public!" Hego hissed, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure his secret was safe.

"What are you doing here?" SK asked, wondering if the other Team Go member's were nearby.

"You must be the Synthodrone of Possible, its great to meet you. As for why I'm here, GJ sent us a message that you two might need some backup on this, so we came in disguise as waiter's," Hego said with a smile. "Mego and the Wego's are around too..."

"Excuse me," Another waiter said, approaching Hego. "No talking to the guests and we need more shrimp put out, some wise guy already ate an entire platter."

"Yes sir, you can count on me," Hego said, with a cheerful salute before smiling at SK and Ron. "Well, duty calls."

As Hego marched off towards the kitchens with a brisk stride, the other waiter sighed before moving on with his duties. More guests started to arrive by the minute and it started to get increasingly difficult for SK and Ron to spot anyone suspicious.

"Man, this is gonna be hard," Ron said, his eyes darting from guest to guest. "Any ideas SK?"

"Well, we could split up and each cover one side of the ballroom," SK suggested. "But try to mingle with others as well, we have to keep a low profile."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at mingling at parties," Ron said, in a matter of fact tone. "I'm always seated at the kids table."

"And I wonder why that happens," SK joked, a sly smirk on her lips. "I'll be on the other side, find me or any Team Go members if you run into trouble, okay?"

"Got it."

Quickly going their seperate ways, the two heroes kept an eye out for trouble while monitoring the guests. So far they saw no one suspicious but dozens of high profile scientists and well known celebrities hoping to get publicity just by going to the event. SK greeted a few scientists and made small talk, while scanning the room. Everything was going well until the hired orchestra began to play and a quite a few people made their way onto the dance floor.

_'Okay, gotta find a dance partner,' _SK thought, wondering where Ron was only to accidentally bump into a young man and nearly spill his drink.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" SK gasped, silently cursing herself for being careless. "Did you get any of your drink on you?"

"Nah, my suit is still dry as this drink," The man joked, putting his glass down on a nearby table. "No harm done though."

"I should have paid attention to where I was going. My mind was kinda...somewhere else."

"I know how you feel, listening to some guy talk about partical accelerators and quantum fusion is hardly my idea of a fun time," The man said, glancing around the ballroom. "You..uh...came here without a dance partner?"

"Uh...well I...er," SK stammered, trying to look for Ron when reason told her that it would be a bad idea to dance with Ron with all things considering, besides what was the harm in dancing with him? "Yeah...I'm came alone. You?"

"A friend of mine is pigging out at the buffet table but...weeell, _he's_ not exactly dance partner material. So, care to join me?"

"S-Sure," SK said, as the man took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, pretending to enjoy herself while surveilling the room. She caught sight of Ron, who must have been dragged onto the dance floor by his partner, a snobby looking blond girl who was clearly spoilt. SK could have sworn she recognized the woman from Kim's own memories to back when she read fashion and gossip magazine's, until the name Camille Leone came to mind. Ron caught sight of SK and for a brief second looked a little crushed seeing her dance with someone else, the synthodrone feeling terrible for hurting him. The dance went on for thirty minutes until it was interrupted by a loud crash, the windows shattering as a large wolf like creature wearing Egytian style clothing landed heavily on a table.

_'Oh boy, here we go,'_ SK thought, as guests screamed in panic while Duff Killigan arrived, hitting a few gas grenade golf balls into the crowd.

"Okay, no body move!" Duff yelled, chuckling evily. "If ye jus' kindly hand over th' Centurion Project, I'll be on mah merry way."

"Urgh, couldn't you have waited another hour Duff?" SK's dance partner said, rolling his eyes. "I kind'a was having a fun time here."

_'Wait, I reckonize that voice! Oh man, please don't tell me I danced with...,'_ SK began to think, only to see her dance partner remove his mask and provoke a yell from Ron in the crowd.

"DRAKE?! OH MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVED YOU DANCED WITH SK!" Ron yelled, stepping out from the crowd.

"SK? What are you...," Drake began to say, only to look at his disguised dance partner and burst out laughing in realization. "Oh...oh man, now...that...is...priceless! Shego is gonna love to hear this!"

"Gah! First Eric and now you!" SK huffed, crossing her arms. "How many more of Drakken's creations do I have to get duped by?!"

"Don't blame me, I didn't recognise you with that wig on," Drake smirked, checking out SK's disguise. "Y'know, you kind'a look cute as a brunette."

"Look, e_nough talk!_" Jackie growled, stomping over to them. "_We came here for the Centurion Project, now just grab it so we can get out of here!"_

Going over to the stage, Duff used a specially designed club to shatter the casing of the Centurion Project and pick it up, chuckling as he performed the robbery.

"Ha, come to papa," He laughed, as he was going to put it in his golf bag. Before he could do so, more windows shattered and provoked more screams of terror when several WWEE agents descended from ropes and armed plasma staves. During the commotion a black masked figure leaped over Killigan, snatching the Centurion Project from his hand and landing in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'll take that," The figure said, unfazed by Killigan's angry outburst.

"HEY, THA'S MAH STOLEN TECHNOLOGY! GO FIN' YER OWN!"

"Relax Duff, I'll take of this idio...," Drake began to say, only to recognise the other thief when he took off his mask. "What the...? Eric?"

"ERIC?!" Ron and SK said in unison, stunned at the return of Kim's Synthodrone ex-boyfriend. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Stoppable!" Eric snarled, glaring at him and Rufus. "I was hoping to see you and that little freak of yours again!"

"Oh yeah," Ron laughed weakly, remembering how Eric met his demise. "Still mad about that?"

"You bet!" Eric growled, turning his attention to SK. "And...wait a sec? Kim?"

"I'm not Kim," SK sighed. "I'm another Synthodrone that Drakken made."

"Another Synthodrone? Why side with Stoppable?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have all day to tell!" Drake interrupted, stepping towards Eric. "Look, will you guy's just zip it?! I'm supposed to get that for Drakkken, so hand it over!"

"And who exactly are you?"

"Drake Synthodrone #902," Drake said, glaring at Eric.

"#902? Uh, why didn't I see you during Dr D's Diablo plan?"

"Well, Dr D had to sort my programming out first before activating me."

"Ah I see, he got desperate enough to pull out a dud project to do his dirty work," Eric said sarcastically.

"A dud project?! Ha, look who's talking! At least I didn't get my butt whooped by a small naked mole rat!"

Seeing the twitch of rage in Eric's eye, Drake knew he hit a sore spot and decided further mockery was in order.

"By the way, I saw the security footage of you getting destroyed," Drake joked. "That must've _bite._"

"Hey, shut up!"

"I bet when you were brought back, you were feeling pretty _rat-_tled by the experience."

The chuckle from Drake irritated Eric but hearing Ron and Rufus starting to snort with contained laughter infuriated him.

"Dude, if you make one more joke about it, I swear I'll..."

"Okay, I'll won't make another joke about it," Drake laughed, a huge smirk on his face. "Seriously, I _rodent _dream of it."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Eric yelled, dropping the Centurion Project and tackling Drake to the ground. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"ACK, QUICK!" Killigan yelled. "GRAB TH' CENTURION PROJECT!"

Both Jackie and the group of WWEE agent's made a mad dash for it, closing in on it when Rufus raced forwards and grabbed it by his teeth, darting into the crowd and causing the villains to collide with each other. Eric and Drake were still pre-occupied by fighting with each other, trading punches and kicks, along with the occasional insult.

Rufus nearly made it to Ron's side when someone suddenly picked him up off the floor, gasping when he saw Frugal Lucre smiling and taking the Centurion Project out of his mouth.

"I'll take that," Lucre laughed, only for the little victory to be short lived when a larger figure behind him grabbed the technology from his hand.

"And I'll take that!" Hego said, now dressed in his hero uniform. "Now drop my little buddy mister, right now!"

Dropping Rufus to the floor, Lucre was about to surrender when Eric when flying backwards into Hego from a powerful kick to the stomach by Drake, knocking them both to the ground while the Centurion Project flew up into the air.

"Ron, grab it!" SK yelled, as she defended a group of party guests from WWEE agent's.

"Got it!" Ron yelled, running to intercept it. It didn't go according to plan and before he knew what happened his legs came into contact with someone else's, tripping up and slamming into the ground.

"Not so fast loser!" Eric snarled, picking Ron up by his collar and slamming his fist into his stomach. "Time for some payba..."

Without warning, Eric was swarmed by a large group of duplicated Wego's, dog piling him to buy Ron some time to escape.

"Thanks guy's!" Ron said, getting a chorus of 'You're welcome' in return. Searching through the chaos for the Centurion Project, Ron saw the small bracelet lying on the ground and resumed running towards it. He was nearly in reach when a small golf ball landed at his feet, exploding with a powerful flash of light and momentarily blinding him. Blinking to clear his vision, he managed to make out Duff running away with the stolen item in his hand.

_'Oh man, not good, not good!'_ Ron thought, trying to chase down Duff through the crowd. He avoided several of the guest and a fight between Mego and two WWEE agent's, closing in on Killigan. Leaping forwards, Ron tackled the larger man to the ground and grabbed the project from his hand, only to get punched hard in the back of the head for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Drake muttered, pocketing the Centurion Project and pulling out a remote control. With the click of a button, the roof of the ballroom was ripped off by the powerful tractor beam and tossed aside, descending into the chaotic battle and lowering the boarding ramp.

"QUICK, STOP THEM!" Eric roared, throwing the group of Wego's off him. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"So long sucker's!" Drake laughed, boarding The Green Lady. Duff, Jackie and Lucre managed to get on board just in time before the boarding ramp closed and the craft made a rapid ascent, blasting off into the sky. Snarling with rage, Eric recalled the WWEE tranport carrier with a wrist mounted remote and boarded, leaving the remaining WWEE agent's behind and setting off on a pursuit course. It didn't take long for SK and Team Go to take care of the rest of the bad guy's before helping Ron regain conciousness.

"Urgh, man," Ron groaned, rubbing the back of his head while his vision came into focus, seeing the dejected expression on SK's face told him the mission was a failure. "Drake got the Centurion Project, didn't he?"

"Sure did," SK sighed, helping him up. "You okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But now Eric is back and working for Gemini and Drakken has more bad guy's on his side! How are we supposed to stop this?!"

"I don't know," SK said, as she went over the situation in her head. "But we'll find a way to win. We always do."

"You're right SK, we always win in the end. Hey, where's Rufus?"

"Over here," Hego said solemnly, carrying something small in his arms. "But I'm afraid he was hurt in the battle."

"Oh no, RUFUS!" Ron cried, rushing over to his companion and seeing his buddy cradling his arm, whimpering in pain. "We gotta get him to a vet!"

**-RS & KP-**

_Leaving Go City_

As The Green Lady rocketed across the sky, everyone was celebrating their victory except for Drake, focused solely on piloting the craft but the racket was getting on his nerves. Drake had no idea how Lucre managed to create makeshift party hats for everyone and just about avoided having one put on his head.

"Lucre, seriously, if you put that thing on my head I swear I will toss you out without a parachute!" Drake said through clenched teeth, feeling very tense. "Beside's we got that WWEE craft on an intercept course and it won't be long before Team Possible gives chase too!"

"Ah, I would'nt worry abou' them laddie," Duff chuckled, glancing back at Go City. "Y'see, before we arrived at Go City we had to pick up something for tha' fella Chester. He's goin' to give Go City one bonnie distraction, tha's fo' sure!"

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Guess who's back reader's! After a long hiatus, I have returned to the joys of writing fanfiction that so many other reader's enjoy. Well first off all a huge thanks to AK1028, Anthony1, CajunBear73, DCMysteryGirl, Decimater41, ErichCryter, GhostWriter267, Jaxxon, Jimmy1201, JP1124, KPtwistepghost, KPkaila4EVER, Magic Flying Spud, MrAndersIversen, NeoTyson, RangerMarcusCole, Renting, RonAndKim, RomanianPrincess, Sentinel103, Shadow02700, SheenaFox, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, The Paranoid, TNI, Welshboy1994, cool825, iKill513, ilovepuppies125, digifreak15, lelcar, levi2000a1, mineo15, temporaryinsanity91, Taechunsa, zzzoo99 for reading, reviewing and faving. If I missed anyone then I am so sorry but hey you guy's still rock. I'll be getting the chapter's for the other stories I am currently writing ready and hopefully will be releasing the sequel to an older fanfic 'Mood Swings' which is set after the episode Emotion Sickness.

So until next time then! SC90


	12. Chapter XI: Infestation Confrontation

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Agent Baker and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

**-Chapter XI-**

**Infestation Confrontation**

_Go City Veternary Clinic_

Time felt like it had slowed to a crawl for Ron, sitting silently in the waiting room with SK and Team Go, waiting for any further developments in Rufus's condition. Immediately after they discovered Rufus was injured they took the tiny rodent the Go City Veternary Clinic for immediate medical attention, Ron and SK still in their formal disguises. Rufus was whimpering the entire way while cradling his arm, crying out when the pain got worse. Ron prayed that it wasn't serious. The thought of having his beloved pet put down was difficult to comprehend but it looked like a very possible reality.

The soft touch of SK's hand fell upon his own, bringing some comfort to Ron which brought out a small smile on his face. Looking into SK's eyes, he felt lucky to have her by his side. In times like this, the only thing keeping him going was a little bit of Kimness in his life.

"Thanks," He whispered, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her in for a comforting embrace that they both needed, feeling SK's head rest gently on his shoulder. He owed SK so much for her support on the mission and felt a prang of guilt for keeping what awaited for her after the mission from her; he and Kim never kept secrets from each other and by doing this to SK, it didn't seem right.

It felt like hours as they shared each other's warmth until they heard the door open, the veternarian who treated Rufus came out of the surgury room and made his way over to Ron.

"Mr Stoppable, Rufus is in stable condition," He said, provoking a sigh of relief from Ron and SK.

"Oh man, th-that's great news," Ron managed to say, fighting back tears. "I thought the worst was going to happen."

"Well you got a tough little pet. From the looks of the bruising that formed, those sort of injuries would normally prove fatal for an animal his size but somehow he managed to come out with a broken arm and a chipped tooth."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure can, if fact he wouldn't rest until he seen you," He said, motioning for them to follow him. They took them to the recovery room, where several animals inside various sized cages which either were recovering from operations or illness lay. Inside one of the cages was Rufus, his tiny left arm in a cast and had a few dark bruises on him but he didn't seem too bothered by them, smiling and waving to them with his good arm.

"Rufus, oh man, I'm so glad you're alright!" Ron said, smiling when Rufus reached a tiny paw out of the cage to hold his finger. "I was really worried about you!"

"Fine," He squeaked, stepping back to allow Ron to open the cage and gently pet him on the head. "Lil' sore."

"Well you just rest up little buddy. SK and I can handle things while you recover."

Rufus nodded slowly, although he really wanted to continue helping them no matter how badly hurt he was but he respected his friend's decision. Their touching moment was broken by the beeps of the Kimunicator, SK answering it immediately.

"What up, Wade?"

"Serious situation brewing in Go City guy's," Wade said, as he examined 911 calls. "It doesn't look good!"

"Uh...can the GCPD handle it?" Ron asked. "I mean dude, we got to catch Drake and the other's."

"That's the least of your problems and besides, I don't think the cops can deal with this," Wade said, punching up news reports on screen and showing giant cockroaches appearing in the city. "According to reports it looks like Chester Yapsby is up to no good!"

"Aw man, can't the bad guys give us a break?!" Ron groaned, rolling his eyes before looking apologectically at Rufus. "Sorry lil' buddy, we gotta jet. Now you get some rest, okay?"

"'kay," Rufus said, nodding while he waved at SK. "Bye."

"Bye Rufus," SK said, leaning close to him and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Hope you feel better soon."

Blushing slightly, Rufus yawned and flopped down on the hay, closing his eyes to rest while SK and Ron dashed out to meet Team Go. Quickly filling them in on the sitch, they raced outside the clinic. As soon as they stepped outside, the ground began to rumble and from the man-hole cover in the street they heard a deep, rumbling growl. Suddenly the tarmac cracked and exploded as a giant cockroach erupted from the sewers, a powerful roar booming in the air.

"Ulp...that's one big roach," Mego said, his eyes wide with surprise. "Uh...any ideas?"

"I propose we use a plan devised by a cunning mind," Hego said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Fine," Mego said sarcastically, turning to look at Ron much to Hego's annoyance. "So, any ideas?"

Hego was about to protest against that insult when the creature roared again, clicking its razor sharp mandibles together as it eyed the heroes hungrily. Ron's mind went through various ideas a second, mainly involving _running_ as a tactic but upon noticing a strange device on the creature's neck, he figured it was some sort of mind control gizmo.

"Guy's, we gotta knock out that weird, box looking thingy," Ron said, unsure whatever the device's name was. "SK, can you use your super Synthodrone jumping powers to get up there and...uh...SK, you alright?"

Ron suddenly remembered SK was a perfect Synthodrone copy of Kim and that on their previous mission to stop Chester, Kim exhibited a very strong paralyzing phobia of giant insects. So right at that moment, SK was frozen in place as her petrified eyes were locked onto the gigantic beast.

"B-B-Bug, g-g-giant b-bug," SK stuttered, unable to move. "B-B-Big sc-scary b-bug!"

"Ah yeah, forgot about Kim's _bug issues_," Ron sighed, turning to Hego. "Yo Hego, gimme a boost up there!"

"You got it," Hego said, cupping his hands together and powering up his glow, his body emanating an sapphire aura.

Stepping onto Hego's cupped hands, Ron focused on trying to land on the creature as Hego threw him into the air; unfortunately overshooting him a bit too much.

"Oops," Hego gulped, as Ron flew a few hundred metres into the air. "Uh...guess I don't know my own strength."

"WWWAAAAHH! TOO HIGH! _TOO HIGH_!"

The cockroach glanced up as if mesmerized by the screaming blond teen, watching him with curiosity as gravity took hold of Ron and he started to plumet toward the creature's head. Yelling out in terror, Ron landed heavily on the creature's head and bounced off, tumbling backwards and slamming his back onto the device. Letting out a furious roar, the creature tried to shake Ron off it's back but the teen grabbed hold of the device, keeping a tight grip on it until he felt himself falling down onto the street. Feeling the air getting knocked out of his lungs, he glanced up at the creature and yelled in terror while he tried to hide behind the device in his hands, stopping a few seconds when it dawned on him.

The device was in his hands...but the creature just glanced at him before lowering its head, its mouth wide open.

"YAAGGH! DON'T EAT MEEEEEE!" Ron yelled, closing his eyes and feeling its hot, putrid breath as it gave him a friendly lick. "EEWWW! SICK AND WRONG!"

Opening his eyes as the creature gentle clamped onto his shirt with its pincers and picked up up, Ron stared at the giant creature that helped him up, it seemed almost familiar until it finally dawned on him.

"Wait a sec..._Roachie_?" Ron asked, his confusing turning to delight when the creature reacted to the name. "Aw man, ROACHIE! HOW ARE YOU BOY?!"

"Wait, you know him...er..._it_?" Mego asked, scratching his head in confusion while the other Team Go members looked equally puzzled.

"Yeah, me and Roachie met on a mission not too long ago!" Ron said, amazed at how big his friend had grown. "Man, last time I saw him he was as big as a puppy but now he's as big as a house! Hey SK, come say 'hi' to Roachie!"

SK remained frozen in place as Roachie stared at her inquizitively before looking at Ron, the young teen nodding his head to let him know she's on their side. Lowering his head close to SK, Roachie could see she had tensed up even more and gave her a friendly lick, Ron laughing as he went over to SK's side.

"Aw look, he likes you!" Ron said, his merriment turning to concern as SK's eyes rolled into the back of her head before keeling over. "SK?!"

**-RS & KP-**

_Drakken's Command Center - Underground Legion Technologies_

Drakken was in 'gloating villain mode' after Drake reported back on his successful mission and eager to finally get to work on building his new army. He already made a few corrections to the Renegade program he made for Synthodrone 903, only this time the program was to be tested on the prototype. Using the template scans of Kim's brainwave patterns, he uploaded both her copied mind and the Renegade program, along with another surprise, into the positronic brain of his new and improved Synthodrones; the first new Synthodrone's designation being Synthodrone KPMKII-000.

He loved how easy it was to manufacture Synthodrone's, especially a large bulk of them on such short notice. Although his forces would only be strong enough to launch a nationwide attack on the US, once he captured more factories then he would be able to build a large invasion force. He waited until the upload was completed, eager to meet his first soldier and uttering an excited squeal when the chamber opened with a hiss, water coolant vapor escaping into the air.

Inside was a Synthodrone matching the appearance of Kim Possible; wearing a jet black jumpsuit with the insignia that Drakken's henchmen wore, the grey and white patch woven onto the fabric just on her right bicep. She or _it_ was the first of a small army that Drakken planned to unleash, but before he did that...he had one final task.

He wanted Kim to see that he had finally won. He wanted to see the look of defeat on her face, that she lost her final battle.

"Get...off of me!" Kim's voice yelled, struggling against Shego who held her arm behind her back. "I swear I am so gonna..."

"Aw, just pipe down!" Shego snarled, shoving Kim forcefully enough to knock the young teen to the floor. "Okay Dr. D, Princess is here so now just get over with the whole gloating thing!"

"Thank you, Shego," Drakken said, a twisted sneer on his face. "Ah Possible, not looking so 'all that' now, eh?"

Kim remained silent, just glaring at him with rage. She had never fought Drakken hand to hand before, mainly because it wouldn't be a fair fight...for him, yet she so deperately wanted to knock his teeth out.

"I just wanted to show you my latest troop for my new army!" Drakken laughed, pressing a button on a computer console, watching the surprised look on Kim's face when the chamber opened to reveal the Synthodrone inside. "Say hello to KPMKII-000."

Opening its eyes, the Synthodrone stepped forward and glanced at Kim with a raised eyebrow before turning to face her creator. Drakken rubbed his hands together as he stepped beside her, placing a father-like hand on her shoulder.

"Y' see, I adjusted the Renegade program and merged it with a copy of your neural patterns," Drakken explained, pointing to the Synthodrone's head. "Of course I had to remove all your goody two-shoes nature, the icky nice emotions and junk. This is the first soldier of my new Kim Possible Synthodrone army!"

"You so don't totally believe you are going to win!" Kim said defiantly, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Oh but I already won, you just won't admit it yet!" Drakken chuckled, ready to exact his cruel taunt. "Besides...you may be talking tough but you just don't have any fight left in you. To prove it, how about a little movie?"

On a giant screen in his underground command centre, Kim froze when she saw footage inside the room she was detained, remaining silent as Drakken chuckled at the sight of Kim on her bed in tears; all because she felt foolish for being duped by Eric while they dated. The moment she ran to Eric's arms and heard him admit he was a Synthodrone working for Drakken the entire time made her realize she had a weakness, one a villain cruelly took to exploiting; yet it looked like Drakken was about to taunt her like a school yard bully.

"Ah, what's the matter? Suffering from a little heartbreak?"

"Sh-shut up," Kim growled dangerously, trying her hardest to not let Drakken get to her.

"Ooh, sounds like you hit a sore spot there!" Shego laughed, noticing Kim was visibly trembling from a mix of anger and deep hurt.

Drakken just smiled as he played more footage, this time it was footage of Kim with Eric. He could see the horror on her face when she realized her dates were being recorded for his own amusement. It hurt to see her with Eric in the various scenes; holding hands as he walked her home, cuddling up together on a park bench, eating at Bueno Nacho, being asked to the prom and even...dancing at the prom.

"My, my, you really cared for him didn't you?" Drakken laughed, noticing Kim flinch slightly from the taunt. "Despite everything you are, your only weakness was the typical school-girl crush on the new hottie. You think you'll find that _special someone_ one day? Your so called _Mr. Perfect_? Ha, well that is your weakness!"

Kim glanced at Drakken, unaware a tear fell from one of her eyes while his words stabbed at her broken heart.

"They're too intimidated by your heroics; seeing you beating villains with your bare hands and escaping exploding lairs! Besides, if you ever did find a _special someone_, ask yourself this! Would your relationship last for long? C'mon, answer."

Kim struggled to answer the question, feeling humiliated beyond belief when she answered in a quivering voice.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Well then...allow me to answer it for you Possible. No, it won't. Oh, at first it might seem it would last but you'll just rush off on a mission while out on a date, your vow to put others before yourself will start to strain your relationship. At first your boyfriend will be understanding but in time, he'll find it hard to cope with you going off with that buffoon of yours to save the world. Plus he'll be your weakness too; enemies threatening his very existence in order to get at you. As long as you have your hero career, you'll _never_..find.._love!_"

Kim wanted to punch him hard in the face but to her sick realization, she knew he was right. Some guy's had the courage to talk to her but felt too intimidated by her hero career to try ask her on a date. That's what made Josh break up with her when they grew apart, he started to feel uncomfortable when she went on her more urgent missions when in the middle of a date. After a long talk they decided to remain friends when Kim knew she could never give up her hero career and have a normal teen life, unless she gave her career up and focused on being a civilian. But if she did retire early, it posed the question that Kim knew the answer to.

What would the world do without her? The answer; _not so good._

"Aw, is the great Kim Possible crying?" Drakken sneered, as Kim wiped another falling tear away. "Ha, how delightfully enNNNGGGHH...!"

Shego rolled her eyes as Kim sprang forward suddenly and slammed a powerful uppercut into his jaw in retaliation, sending the crazed villain sprawling onto the floor; the villainess knew her employer was practically asking for Kim to sock him one. The new Synthodrone reacted to the danger and moved with lightning speed, grasping Kim by the neck and lifting her off the floor as if she weighed nothing. Kicking and gasping while she struggled to free herself, Kim tried to pry open the Synthodrone's hand as its tight grip remained clasped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"BAH, YOU LITTLE..!" Drakken snarled, rubbing his chin while Kim continued to choke, the teen frantically trying to breathe as her lungs started to burn. "KPMKII-000, release her!"

Immediately releasing its grip, the Synthodrone dropped Kim to the ground and stared at the young teen as she started coughing uncontrolably, drawing in deep breaths while rubbing her neck.

"You're lucky I didn't let it continue choking you!" Drakken snarled under his breath, before glancing at the Synthodrone. "Go with Shego and take Possible back to her room, I have to finish building your _sisters _once Drake returns with the Centurion Project!"

"Understood," The Synthodrone said, in a cold tone of voice that Kim could never imagine herself uttering. "Move prisoner!"

Forcibly grabbing her by each arm, they dragged a weakened Kim out of the command centre while Drakken begun the preparations of his next stage of mass production for his army.

**-RS & KP-**

_Go City_

SK groaned as her systems came back online, unsure what happened as she sat up and saw Ron, along with Team Go trying their hardest not to laugh. But what caught SK eye was the giant cockroach staring right at her, Ron suddenly clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream.

"Woah! Woah, relax!" Ron said, placing his other hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. "Sk, it's alright. It's Roachie."

"Wh-What happened?" SK asked, as she begun to run diagnostics. "Why did I...shut down?"

"Ah, _that_," Ron said, snorting with laughter. "Well Wade did a scan with the Kimmunicator to check on you and well, apparently you suffered from a Emotional Shock Overload that put you into Self-Induced Sleep Mode."

"_Okaaay,_ now this time in English."

"Synthodrone equivilant of 'fainting'," Ron said, before suddenly bursting out laughing, stopping only when SK shot him an annoyed glance. "Heh heh...uh, sorry."

"Ugh, can't believe that happened!" SK grumbled, glancing up apologectically at Roachie. "Uh...sorry Roachie."

Roachie chattered his pincers together while making a series of clicks and squeals, Ron nodding his head as if he understood that.

"He say's 'Don't worry about it'," Ron translated, much to the surprise of Team Go.

"Wait a sec...," Wego #1 began.

"...you understand him?" Wego #2 finished.

"Yeah, he's sort of like the _Bug Whisperer,_" SK said, getting up off the ground and brushing her uniform down. "Right, guess I napped long enough. How many other roaches are out there?"

"According to Wade, we're looking at least 15," Ron said, hearing the distant crashes of the other cockroaches as they terrorized the city. "Uh...maybe more."

"_Perfect._ Alright, we got to stop Lapsby somehow before he wrecks the entire city. Has Wade located him yet? I mean, he can't be too far away."

"He's already using CCTV and satellite networks to search the city," Hego explained, as another loud crash filled the air, this one a lot closer. "Until then, we have to keep those bugs occupied."

"Taking out the device thingy on that bug's...er...Roachie's neck snapped him out from some sort of mind control," Mego said, jerking a thumb at Roachie. "If we take the box out then those roaches will no longer be under control."

"Good a plan as any," SK said, but taking into account just one teeny problem. "But we need transport."

As if on cue, Roachie lowered himself onto his knees to make it easier for everyone to climb onto his back, chattering away in his own language. Understanding what he meant, they climbed up on Roachie's back for their ride; Ron seated at the base of Roachie's neck, SK sitting behind him and the rest of Team Go on top of his shell. Chattering to Roachie in his bug language, Ron ordered Roachie onwards and held onto the giant creature's neck as it stood up, marching off towards the nearest roach. Team Go clung to the back of Roachie's shell while SK instinctively wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, holding onto him tightly to prevent herself from falling off.

_'Oh man, this is awkward,'_ SK thought, sensing Ron's heart rate starting to quicken at her touch. _'But what was I supposed to do?! Fall off and walk to the roaches?!'_

Roachie's pace quickened as he got closer to the nearest roach, citizens of Go City screaming in terror as they fled from the two giant monsters. Their terror soon turned to confusion as Roachie latched onto the device on the other roach's neck and crushed it, the broken device falling to the ground while the other roach shook it's body like a dog shaking itself dry. Everyone watched as Roachie chattered to his friend, the other roach nodding in agreement and stomping off to help free the other roaches.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron cheered, patting his friend on the back. "Alright big buddy, don't stop now! Hi Ho Roachie, awaaaay!"

"You're so enjoying this," SK smirked, as Ron turned his head slightly to face her while Roachie begun searching for his next target.

"Heh...uh yeah, guess I am getting a little carried away," Ron said, smiling a little until he noticed that SK's hands had involuntarily clasped around his own. "Uh...SK's, my hands?"

"Wha...?" She began, glancing down and releasing his hands. "Oh gosh, sorry!"

"It's okayyYEEAAAIII!" Ron yelped, as Roachie scuttled around a corner, the sudden jolt resulting in SK holding him tighter to prevent herself from falling yet again. But that wasn't what made them feel more uncomfortable. It was when their heads bumped together and SK's lips brushed lightly against his cheek that made them both tense up, Ron turning a bright shade of red. "Oh...oh boy. Uh...that was..."

"Ah...no, I'm...well...it was a...," SK babbled, trying to find the words before giving up with a sigh, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. "Ron...once we save Go City, we _really _need to talk."

"Agreed," Ron gulped, knowing things were starting to get really complicated. "Besides, I have something you _really _need to hear."

"Is it serious?"

"Very," Ron sighed. "And well...Director can't know I told you."

_'Director can't know about what?'_ SK wondered, a gut feeling telling her it didn't sound good. _'Has Ron got orders I don't know about?'_

Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, SK focused on saving Go City and she couldn't let herself get distracted when so many lives were in danger. Screams of horror so became cheers of triumph when Roachie freed more of his friends from their mind control devices, the other freed roaches taking care to not damage any more buildings while assisting. Shortly after the fifth cockroach was freed the Kimmunicator rang; Wade appearing with a smile that bore good news.

"I got a location on Yapsby at Go City Plaza," He said, while he was typing at his computer. "Uploading the co-ordinates to the Kimmunicator now."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!" SK said, closing communications and activating the GPS program. "Okay Ron, we got to turn around."

"Got it SK! Yo Roachie, we need to go the other way buddy!"

Chattering away in understanding, the giant insect turned around while accidentally brushing a few buildings and causing a fair amount of damage, chattering away in an apologectic tone. Scuttling down the streets of the city, they found Chester was riding another giant cockroach while laughing in the typical 'crazy villain' way, while GCPD officers wondered how they were going to bring him in.

Coming to a stop a few hundred metres away from Chester, Roachie growled intimidatingly at the other cockroach while Chester gulped at the riders.

"You kidth again?!" He yelled, his voice bearing his usual lisp. "Oh no, I am _not _going back to jail!"

"Give it up Chester!" SK warned. "There is no way you are going to escape!"

"Don't be tho sure! Even _iwf_ you catch me, Dwakken will just bust me owt wonce he takes over the world!"

"Drakken is next on our list," SK said coolly. "Now since it's obvious you are not going to surrender, I guess we're doing this the hard way!"

"Alright Roachie, GET HIM!" Ron yelled, Roachie charging forward while GCPD officers ran out of the way to safety.

Chester yelped in surprise and frantically adjusted the controls on the mind control device, a powerful roar escaping from the cockroach he rode as it moved in to challenge Roachie. Crashing into each other, the riders clung on to dear life while the two gigantic insects started clashing their pincers like a sword fight, parrying each other's thrusts and blows. Backing off slightly, Chester adjusting the controls and his cockroach moved in again to pin Roachie against the side of a large skyscraper, the windows shattering upon impact.

Kicking off against the building, Roachie knocked back his attacker and charged again while stunned, latching onto the control device around his opponents neck and tearing it off. Crying out in panic, Chester scrambled about while his cockroach shook its head in confusion before realizing the man that enslaved them was on his back, shaking its body back and forth until the villain fell off. Police officer's immediately moved in while SK leapt off Roachie and ran to the control device in Chester's hand, shutting it off and freeing any other roaches that remained under control.

All across the city the people cheered as the cockroaches peacefully stopped, assisting emergency services by clearing rubble off the streets for making up for their destruction. As Team Go offered assistance, the Mayor of Go City arrived to congratulate Team's Go and Possible for their help, while wondering what to do with the giant roaches. Ron came up with the suggestion that they live at the Go City Dump, where they can roam about in peace and help eat up the garbage. It turned out to be an excellent idea as Go City was on the verge of having to ship their garbage elsewhere as the dump was reaching capacity; even with the recycling program, the dump still received more garbage than it could handle.

Heading off to the dump, they watched as the roaches explored their home and chattered to each other while eating away happily. The sight of giant cockroaches chowing down on rotting waste made Hego turn a shade of green; even the smell of the dump didn't help so he dashed off to find a public restroom much to the rest of Team Go's laughter. Roachie nudged Ron gently with his head, the blond teen hugging his friend goodbye while SK gently petted him on the head, fighting a shiver of revulsion as she got another friendly lick off him.

_'Yuck! I so need a shower...maybe two!'_

"Goodbye Roachie," Ron said, patting his friend goodbye. "I promise I'll visit you in Go City when I can."

Hearing a sad chitter from Roachie, Ron wiped a tear from his eye as Roachie chattered to him in the same tone.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too big buddy," Ron sighed, giving him another hug while SK placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Roachie," SK said, smiling at the giant roach. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

With a final soft chirp, the gentle giant turned around and scuttled into the dump, joining his friends while they roamed the rolling hills of garbage. Ron watched for a moment with SK and the rest of Team Go at the sight of the roaches new home, slowly becoming aware that SK had not only reached out to hold his hand but he in return gently closed his fingers around her hand. They watched on for a while until Roachie disappeared over a small hill of garbage, slowly looking at each other before releasing their hands, smiling.

"Well...we better get back to the hotel," Ron said while letting out a yawn, feeling exhausted from the mission. "Maybe Wade can have the hotel hook us up with a change of mission clothes?"

SK agreed; their clothes reeked of mutant cockroach saliva and the proximity to the junkyard didn't help either. Fishing out the Kimmunicator, she requested clean uniforms waiting for them at the hotel they were staying at while Wade tracked down where Drake and the other's were heading. Anyway unlike SK, Ron needed to rest despite the huge lead the villains would get. Saying farewell to Team Go, they made their way back to the hotel but before Ron could even think about sleeping, he had to warn SK of the danger that lay ahead for her despite the risk it posed.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, huge thanks to the following; AK1028, Anthony1, Beckman, Blazen, bookslover1994, CajunBear73, cool825, crazycakes786, Cribellate, DCMysteryGirl, Decimater41, digifreak15, Dragonblaze66, ErichCryter, final-zangetsu, GhostWriter267, HarryPotter15ks, Hero Knil, iKill513, ilovepuppies125, Jaxxon, Jimmy1201, JP1124, JoKeR808, KPtwistepghost, KPkaila4EVER, kaitlynnmeseke, lelcar, levi2000a1, Magic Flying Spud, mineo15, MrAndersIversen, NeoTyson, The Paranoid, RangerMarcusCole, Redear Renting, RonAndKim, RomanianPrincess, Sentinel103, Shadow02700, SheenaFox, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, starfiction123, Soulfulbard, Taechunsa, temporaryinsanity91, TNI, TruShadowKing, Welshboy1994, WingedHero540, Yumi-sensei, zzzoo99 for reading, reviewing, faving and following.

Now we're approaching the epic endgame for this story and the pieces will be falling into place for one heck of a showdown between good and evil, along with Kim to finally figure out what Ron truelly means to her own happiness.

If you loved seeing Roachie in this chapter, then please give a big 'YAY, ROACHIE!' in your review. You know you want to!

So until next time then,

SC90


End file.
